Where It All Began To Change
by WallabyPaws
Summary: A story about the evolution of the relationship, from friendship to love, between Ashe and Balthier. Starting at the point where the dynamic started to shift; The Phon Coast.
1. Chapter 1

_I believe I am under obligation to state for the record that I hold no rights or ownership to the Final Fantasy franchise, to FFXII, or any of it's characters._

_This is the very first story I have ever had the courage to let other's read. I wrote it for myself, but hope it's enjoyed by any readers. While I am not searching for reviews, if you do feel strongly enough about this story to wish to comment on it, I would be thankful. All I ask is that you please be kind._

_Also, an apology. No matter how many times I read and re-read this story, I seem to be forever spotting spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I am sorry for these and am trying to correct them._

_Thank you._

* * *

**WHERE IT ALL BEGAN TO CHANGE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the Phon Coast.

That was where it had all begun to change.

Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca and her eclectic band of allies had arrived at the Hunter's Camp, located at the centre of that beautiful stretch of shoreline on their way to Archades only a few short hours before, and it was there, whilst their companions had their attention elsewhere, that Balthier had made a confession of his past to her.

Needless to say it had stunned her somewhat, and it was his voice and his words that were currently preventing the Princess from getting her sleep.

The party had been able to rent the use of one of the wooden huts positioned around the camp, conveniently containing six small cabins in a row. Ashe was currently lying in hers, blanket half-kicked off of her body, with the moonlight from the small window shining directly onto her face. _'That is not helping.'_ She thought and sighed audibly.

She couldn't work out exactly what it was about his confession that bothered her so greatly. She had already known he was Archadian, the accent had given that away when they'd first met, so to learn that he was from the capitol was no surprise. To realise that he had been brought up amongst the exalted and the powerful of the city was not so great a reveal either considering his mannerisms and the way he carried himself. It couldn't all be an act, she had determined. It had seemed far too deeply ingrained.

Of course, the revelation that his father was Doctor Cid Bunansa, the man behind the Empire's greatest weapons and scientific discoveries, the man behind the nethicite, was alarming. More so that he had apparently lost his mind to it's power, causing Balthier to question Ashe's own intent with the substance. Power-hungry, obsessed… She did not want Balthier to be thinking of her in such terms. That disturbed her.

But Balthier was not his father. He had no interest in the nethicite and he had told her these things in order to prevent her following in his father's footsteps. He had also fled the city and his father, disregarding everything that he was, to become a person he truly wanted to be.

_'Imagine if he had stayed.'_ Ashe pondered._ 'He'd be a Judge.'_ That was a thought that sent shivers down her spine and she felt she was closer to what was plaguing her. For despite being a Sky Pirate, a thief and a cad, despite the fact that he had been in process of robbing from her former home when they first met and, despite that fact that her had taken her late husband's wedding ring from her as 'payment' for his services, she had grown to like Balthier. It was clear that, even though he played to the contrary, he had a good soul. He was loyal, to herself and the others. He had never lied to her. He was charming and witty and could be incredibly kind when he thought he wasn't being observed. Ashe's clearest example of this had been in the Paramina Rift when she had seen him holding hands with Penelo as they walked. He had later said it was to help the young girl keep her balance on the ice and to help keep their hands warm, but the truth was Penelo was having a rough day and just needed to hold someone's hand. Someone who cared and was observant enough to realise what she needed.

Ashe had initially been concerned at all of this but quickly realised that the pair had formed an easy brother/sister type of relationship. Fran later informed her that Balthier was an only child and had always had a strong desire for a younger sister, and knowing that Penelo had lost two older brothers and so naturally be always on the lookout for someone to fill the role they left, Ashe vowed to stop viewing every act the Pirate took with quite so much suspicion.

Mind you he was still a dandy, and a pirate, and a mischievous bastard and so could be incredibly infuriating when the fancy took him, driving Ashe to distraction at times, she would occasionally find herself wishing he would knock himself out with the recoil action of his gun just for a moments peace.

But a Judge though. It just felt so wrong. The idea of that smart, funny, handsome, debonair, young man being contained behind a metal helm simply didn't sit right with her. A Judge was just so anti-Balthier. _'Maybe that explains a lot.'_ She reasoned.

Also being a Judge would mean having to follow orders and the only person Balthier took orders from was his partner and even then that was rarely on the first command.

Ashe huffed and pressed her palms to her eyes. She needed to get out of this room and get some air. She would be safe on her own as long as she stayed within the camp she rationalised to herself. Tossing off her blanket completely and choosing not to put on her boots as it was a warm night, she left her room and stepped outside the hut into the night air.

She had only taken a few steps before she instantly felt better. It was a clear night and the moon was high in the sky, illuminating everything. Ashe stood, toes in the sand and took a deep, clarifying breath of the ocean air, raising her head and running her hands through her hair. It truly was beautiful here. Swinging her arms in a carefree manner as she strolled down to the shore, she felt more at ease then she had done in a long time, not thinking about her cause and the path her life took. She even skipped a little.

It was then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a dark but familiar figure standing in the surf, staring out towards the ocean. _'Looks like I'm not the only one struggling to sleep.'_ She thought. She debated whether or not to disturb his peace or leave him be before concluding that it was foolish that they both be out here and ignore each other. Especially as it was more than likely the same thing that was keeping them awake. Slowly, she headed over to him.

"Balthier?" She called softly. Balthier started at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hello Princess." He said, turning his head slightly to acknowledge her but not turning fully. "Can't sleep either?" He asked. He sounded tired. Ashe noticed he too was without footwear, his shoes abandoned further up the beach, and was standing ankle-deep in the water. She wrinkled her nose.

"The water, is it not cold?" She asked, approaching it gingerly. He turned his head again, this time wearing his trademark grin.

"Or perhaps you're out for a midnight swim?" He said, playfully. "Well, if that's the case then please, do not let me stop you. I promise I won't even look when you get undressed."

"Yes, but you wouldn't stop staring as I walked into the water though, would you?" She countered, stepping in to the water next to him. It was surprisingly warm.

Balthier chuckled to himself. "Ah, Princess, I see you've got me all figured out." He flicked her a soft smile.

"Not yet." She said, offering one back. "But I think I am getting there."

They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of the waves on the beach. Ashe broke first.

"I wanted to thank you." She said. "For telling me what you told me. It can't have been easy for you."

"I thought you deserved to know." He responded, shifting slightly. "I wanted you to be prepared for what the nethicite could lead to, and be prepared for when we inevitably run in to him."

"You believe we will encounter him then?" She asked tentatively. Balthier grunted.

"You seek knowledge on the nethicite and he is the foremost authority on the damned stuff. Yes, I believe our paths will cross sooner or later. It feels unavoidable." He kicked out at the water around his feet in frustration. Ashe couldn't help but feel remorse at making him return to somewhere he had worked so hard to leave behind.

"Also, I suppose I didn't want you to think less of me. When you found out who I was. What he was to me." Those words caught Ashe off guard and she turned to him in surprise. "More then you already do I mean, of course." He said in jest.

Ashe suddenly realised what it really was about his earlier confession that had troubled her. She was worried it would change things between them, that they would distance themselves from one another. She had just begun to think of him as a friend, someone whom she truly trusted and there were so few whom she did. She didn't want that to change. Not now, when she needed him the most. But Balthier had identified the problem for her and she thought she had spotted a way to defuse the possible tension between them. She made a big show of shaking her head.

"Well, I don't know, Pirate." She shrugged and tried not to laugh at his suddenly concerned expression. "I mean, it's going to take an awful lot for me to think less of you then I already do." Her countenance started to break and she finished with a grin. "I think you're going to have to just try harder."

Balthier was also grinning by now. "Now that, Princess, sounds like a challenge!" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"And one I'm sure you will aspire to." They lapsed into an easy silence as they both stared out over the water, occasionally flicking sniggering glances at each other. After a few minutes of this Balthier finally spoke again.

"You know, Princess, as I confessed something very deep and personal to you, I think that you should confess something to me." Ashe looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and a smile of bemusement.

"Oh? And why would I want to do that?" She opposed him.

"It's only fair."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well, that was a well constructed argument."

"I like to think so."

"That's not how the game is played."

"But it is when I play it."

"You cheat!"

"Only when it's necessary to get what I want." He winked at her. She remained unconvinced. "I promise your confession will go no further then this beach." He said, hand on heart. Ashe surveyed him with narrow eyes and a ponderous mouth.

"Alright then, Pirate." Balthier beamed like his birthday had come early. He hadn't actually expected her to agree. He watched Ashe's face as she thought, and then as a wide and timid smile spread across her face.

"Back home, in the Palace," She began. "There is a long hallway, a portrait gallery that runs through the east wing. For the last two years, I've been promising myself that, when I reclaimed my throne, I would go to that hallway, when there is no one around -" She began to giggle at the shear silliness of it. "- And do cartwheels all the way down it!" She finished proudly.

Balthier blinked at her for a moment, then slowly threw his head back and laughed from his chest. Ashe joined in, still shy from her confession. Balthier shook his head and sighed.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting that!" He laughed. "You do surprise me, Ashelia. Promise me something though." He turned to her. "That when you do this amazing feat of acrobatics, I'm there with you and we'll do it together."

"It's a deal." She said and she held out her hand and they shook on it.

"I suppose we should be really heading in now." He said, realising how long they had been outside. "Try and finally get some sleep." Ashe nodded and took the arm he offered and they headed back up the beach.

As they entered their hut though, Balthier seemed hesitant. Ashe had gone to her door and had turned to wish him goodnight when she noticed him looking at the other doors wearing a puzzled and even slightly worried expression.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered, so as not to wake the others.

"Um, yes." He said slowly though his face did not change. "I just… I gave my things to Fran to bring up for me and, err… Princess, you don't happen to know which room is mine, do you?" He asked her hopefully.

Ashe's eyes widened. Exactly how long had he been out there on the beach? She shook her head and his face dropped slightly. She had been the first to retire for the night, though that had proven to be a pointless endeavour, and did not see who went where.

"Ah, well. No matter." He said quickly recovering. "I'll figure something out." He cautiously touched one of the door handles and placed his ear to the door in hope to hear if there was any movement or sound coming from within. Ashe just watched him.

"It's alright, Ashe. Go to bed." He said after a moment. "If needs be I'll sleep out on the beach, I don't mind. Trust me, I've slept in worse places." He gave her a wink.

Ashe bit her lip in indecision. She couldn't let him sleep out there, not without any covering. She looked into her room and then back at the Pirate who had moved on to another door. She couldn't, no she couldn't, it was insane! She wasn't seriously even contemplating…

Balthier looked like he was about to give up and head back outside when she made up her mind._ 'Gods, this is a mistake.'_ She thought but she gestured to him anyway.

"Balthier, stop." She said and took a deep breath. "You can bunk with me." She let out.

At any other time the look Balthier wore would be highly comical. His eyebrows had shot up his head faster then _The Strahl_ took off, and his eyes where enormous. He quickly composed himself however and reverted to the charming flirt Ashe had become so familiar with over the course of their journey.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?" He said with a suave grin that he knew would normally melt a lady's legs away from under her. Ashe simply looked back at him, plainly.

"I'll not say it again, Balthier." She said and stepped into her room. Balthier followed with speed.

"Are you sure though? Really?" He asked genuinely once the door was closed. Ashe did look nervous but she nodded. She was actually feeling surprisingly calm about the situation and she was touched by his concern.

"It's fine, honestly. We can fit two people in that bed. And it's not liked we haven't slept tighter in close situations before. Remember the Paramina Rift?" After getting lost in a snowstorm, they found they couldn't get down from that snowy mountain before nightfall and had chosen to sleep, three to a tent instead of the usual two, to share body heat. Ashe remembered how Balthier had dived straight for the middle of the tent he was sharing with both herself and Fran, grinning like maniac before crying out for 'his ladies' to come join him. Ashe had turned the same colour as her skirt. Fran had just ignored him. Judging by his face though, Balthier clearly remembered.

"Princess, while I have no problem if you want to recreate that night, I will have to insist we include Fran." He said with a wiggle of eyebrows. Ashe swatted him in the stomach before climbing into the bed and moving as close to wall as she could get.

"Just don't make me regret this." She said as she lay down and faced the wall. Balthier removed his vest and slid into the small bed close to her.

"I assume you know that if you touch me in an untoward fashion, I will destroy you." Ashe warned him. She felt his head move behind her in a nod.

"Understood." Came the answer. There was a stillness as Ashe willed herself to unwind. A second later she heard his voice come softly.

"Goodnight, Ashe."

She smiled and felt her body relax. "Goodnight, Balthier." She replied.

And finally, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, when Ashe awoke, she couldn't understand why she wasn't able to move. Or why she was sleeping so close to the wall.

She then became very aware of the warm, heavy limb draped across her middle and it all flooded back to her.

Gods, how could she have been so foolish! How was she ever going to explain this? Even more disconcerting was how agreeable Balthier's arm around her waist actually felt. Their feet had become entangled and his other arm was circled above her head, her own hands treacherously close to both of his. Had she been holding his hands as they slept? She didn't want to think about it.

She glanced out of the small window. It was only just dawn, maybe she could get him out her room without being spotted. With a little effort, she shunted onto her back.

She studied Balthier as he continued to sleep peacefully, overlooking his features in a way she would never experience outside of this situation. _'He really is quite pretty.' _She mused and found herself wanting to reach out and trace the curve of his sideburns with her finger. She shook her head of all such thoughts by trying to focus on how exactly he was able to sleep in those earrings of his.

Looking at him now, she almost wished she could let him sleep but she had no choice. She had to get him up.

"Balthier." She whispered, as loud as she would dare. "Balthier."

He shifted a little and his eyes flicked at her call. After a moment they opened slightly and he saw her, though it took a full minute before he was truly conscious. He frowned at her, confused.

"Princess?" He was still groggy. Ashe sighed. This could be difficult.

"Balthier, dear, you have to get up." She told him gently. He closed his eyes again and snuggled in closer.

"'S still early." He moaned. Ashe rolled her eyes at his petulance and went to lift his arm away from her. As she tried though, he seemed to make it heavier, dropping it back whenever she removed it. She glared at him and he couldn't hide his small smile. Now he was doing this on purpose.

"Balthier." She warned. The smile just became more pronounced.

"But it's just so comfy here." He murmured, burying deeper into the bed. Ashe exhaled in annoyance. He maybe comfy but she needed to move. Ignoring him, she lifted her arms above her head and arched her back, reaching out into a much-needed stretch. Balthier watched her through half-lidded eyes.

"Don't do that." He said thickly. Now it was Ashe's turn to smile.

"Don't do what?" She asked casually and continued to stretch. Balthier just scowled at her and begrudgingly removed his arm and started to rub the sleep from his eyes. Ashe instantly missed the weight from her middle but, of course, she would never admit this. Instead she turned on her side to face him fully.

"Balthier, you need to leave." She told him simply. At this close distance she could see that there were flecks of gold in his bright, brown eyes as he looked straight back at her.

"Why?" He defied. "Why can't you leave and I'll stay here in this warm, cosy bed." Ashe almost growled in frustration.

"Because, firstly, that would involve me having to climb over you, which I am not doing!" She stressed as the smirk appeared. "And secondly, this is my room! Now get up!" She poked him in the stomach in an effort to get him moving and it did the trick as he finally started to get up.

"Gods! Alright, I'm going! Blimey, Ashe, you can be an unpleasant bedfellow."

"Only when I'm sharing with pirates." Ashe spread out into the bed fully as Balthier sat on the edge.

"Something you do often is it?" He teased and raised his arms above his head and circled them down into his own stretch. Ashe was distracted by the movement of his body through his shirt and didn't hear him. He looked back at her with a grin.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He winked at her. "Don't get too comfy now, Princess. I'll have no qualms about sending Vaan to come rouse you if you oversleep."

Ashe had already closed her eyes again but she still frowned at him. "Just go, Balthier."

Sighing, Balthier stood and retrieved his vest and shoes. He turned to look at the Princess, who had already begun to drift off back to sleep. _'She really is quite pretty.' _He thought. _'When she's not being a grouch, that is.'_ He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Balthier had just shut Ashe's door and made to put on his vest when he heard the door to his right open. His head jerked up and to his alarm, Basch stepped out into the hall. The Knight stopped dead, evidently surprised to see Balthier standing there and then, from where he had clearly come from.

"Balthier." He acknowledged the Pirate warily, trying desperately not to jump to any conclusions. Balthier decided to play it cool.

"Ah, good morning Basch. I trust you slept well?" He replied cheerfully. Basch just looked between him and the room he had just exited.

"I was under the impression that this was Her Majesty's room." He said, gesturing Ashe's door. Balthier had expected this and thankfully, through his years of piracy, he had come to master two of its most valuable lessons; think fast and lie well.

"Yes it is." He replied. Basch's eyes turned dangerous. "Or rather, it was." Balthier continued. "She asked to swap rooms with me during the night. Though she still has all my belongings in with her which is not ideal as I am longing for a fresh shirt." He even complained. Basch, unsurprisingly, did not seem completely convinced.

"The Princess asked to swap rooms with you in the night." He repeated as he studied Balthier. "Why? And why with you in particular?" Balthier shrugged.

"Chose a door at random I guess." He said, impassively. "As for her reasons, she said she was unable to sleep as someone in one of the neighbouring rooms was snoring so loudly she could hear it through the walls and it was keeping her awake." He grinned at the Captain. "It wasn't you, was it?" He dared to mock.

Basch was still not satisfied, however. "Snoring?" He echoed and Balthier nodded. "So Her Majesty should be in your room then." He said, moving up the hall.

"That's right." Balthier agreed but felt a flush of panic as he had spotted a fatal flaw in his story. For his lie to be convincing, Balthier would have had to be located in one of the two farthest rooms in order to be far away enough from his fictitious snorer. Thankfully, Basch, like Balthier, seemed to have no further knowledge of who slept where. Instead, Basch rounded on him.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should believe you." He growled. Balthier did not back down though.

"Basch, just what are you accusing me of?" He asked, a little angry. Basch went to respond when the door to their left opened. Balthier couldn't believe his luck when he saw Penelo standing in the doorway.

Penelo, though it wasn't the case every night, had quickly developed a reputation amongst the group as the noisiest snorer in all of Ivalice. They tented with her at their own risk. Vaan joked that she could actually make the bed shake when she got going. _'The Gods must love me.'_ Balthier beamed.

"Hey. Why is everyone up so early? We aren't leaving yet, are we?" She was still half-asleep, obviously woken by their voices, her hair undone. Upon seeing her, Basch stepped down.

"My apologies, Balthier. I should not distrust you so." He said humbly.

"Quite alright, Captain. Forgotten already." Balthier said, fighting the grin that was threatening to spread over his face and loosing as he wrapped an arm around Penelo, kissing her on the forehead.

"Come along you, you wonderful, noisy little ground shaker you, let's go see what we can do about breakfast."

* * *

When Ashe finally did emerge from her room a while later, she couldn't contain her gasp as she nearly walked into Vaan.

"Oh, Ashe! Great, you're up. Balthier just sent me to come get you."

"Did he now?" A wry smile flitted to her mouth as she recalled the Pirate's earlier threat. _'Not empty after all then.'_ She thought. Vaan continued.

"Yeah. I gotta say though I'm glad you're up. I didn't really fancy waking you." He said with a jesting grimace. Ashe's smile was now a genuine one.

"It would be playing with fire." She agreed. Ashe had never really been a morning person and by now everyone knew it.

"Did you sleep well?" She stilled at the question, glancing away from Vaan and willed the colour away from her cheeks as she remembered just how she slept.

"Actually, yes I did." She answered honestly. "After a time. It's very peaceful here."

"Yeah, me too." Vaan carried on. "I think I'd be happy to fall asleep to the sound of the ocean forever." He stared out at the water, lost to his thoughts. Ashe watched him and smiled at his innocence. She really did like Vaan.

He snapped back to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Anyway, you've gotta come with me." He said. He walked behind her and took her shoulders, steering her out of the hut. "We've got a surprise for you."

* * *

Ashe allowed Vaan to march her down to where the others had gathered. They were sitting on upturned crates, surrounding a small fire. As she approached them, the most wondrous smells of cooking food found her nose, and she was so absorbed in them she almost missed Balthier's mocking announcement.

"Ah, there she is! Finally, she graces us with her presence. Vaan almost couldn't wait for you."

"Does that mean we can start now?" The young man asked eagerly looking to Fran for affirmation. She gave him a small nod and an even smaller smile as he pounced on their breakfast. Balthier, though kept his eyes on Ashe.

"Sleep well, Princess?" He asked innocently enough but he gave her a knowing smile. Ashe threw scowl at him but it was only half-hearted and he knew it. Penelo, who was sitting next to him though, looked guilty at his words.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up, Ashe." She said to the Princess. Ashe was perplexed but gave her a reassuring smile all the same before turning her attention to the scene in front of her.

"What is all this is?" She asked, amazed, taking a seat next to Vaan. He turned to her, beaming.

"Breakfast." He exclaimed simply and returned to his food as Fran handed her a plate and fork. It was filled with sausages, eggs, and freshly fried bread.

"But where did it all come from?" She was still astounded but so overjoyed at the sight of the food. It had been so long since they had such a good meal to start their day. Penelo smiled at her widely.

"We did it." She admitted proudly, gesturing to herself, Balthier and Basch.

"While you were sleeping." Basch took up. "We traded with the Hunters, much of the loot we had gathered for the food and use of the stove."

"It was Balthier's idea." Penelo finished. Balthier had not looked away from Ashe's face during this, taking pleasure in seeing the happiness in her expressions.

"I felt we deserved a good start to the day." He said, looking at Ashe intently. She shied away from his gaze, concentrating on her food but couldn't stop her smile or blush coming to her face. He continued in his more usual fashion. "And it lightened our packs somewhat, trading all those feathers and bones and nonsense for all of this. Well, except for the sausages. They were something special so we traded them for young Penelo's virtue. Personally I'm amazed we got so many!"

Penelo gasped at this blatant teasing as Vaan laughed hard. Ashe looked up at him, shocked and Fran and Basch checked him warily but they all knew he was not being malicious as he was grinning at the young girl like an older brother would. Penelo, too, was laughing as she punched him in the arm in retaliation.

"Ow! Princess, did you see that? She looses her innocence and she turns into a violent thug!" He exclaimed in fake indignation and jostled her back. Ashe just shook her head but decided to play along with them both.

"You gave away Penelo's virtue? Honestly Balthier, that was our best source of currency! What are we going to trade now when we next want a decent meal?" She challenged him. A wicked glint flashed in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, no doubt inappropriate, when he was cut of by Basch.

"Vaan." The Knight said simply, not even looking up from his plate. Vaan stopped sniggering at this and turned to him.

"Hang on, wait. You're going to trade my virtue?" He asked, uncertainly. Again, Basch spoke plainly, without looking up.

"No, not your virtue, just you."

There was a moment's stunned silence, punctured by Balthier's howl of laughter, followed by everyone else. Vaan didn't know how to react and just sat there, bewildered.

When Balthier regained his composure he address the Captain.

"Ah, Captain. I've said this before but you, Sir, are a secret comedy genius." Once again, Basch was stoic in in response but Ashe could tell he was having fun as he replied to the Pirate.

"It's never been a secret, Balthier." He said. "You've just been too busy trying to be centre of attention, you never noticed the competition." Everybody laughed at this, Fran especially in her own manner, and a small grin had finally started to grace Basch's face. Balthier gaped back at the Captain and acted the wronged man.

"Right! That's it!" The Pirate cried out. "I take back every nice thing I've ever said about you."

"Well, that shouldn't take too long." Basch fired back. "No, wait. That's the good things I've said about you."

They both stared each other down but Balthier broke first, lapsing into a wide grin and fits of laughter. Basch, wearing his own, equally wide smile, shook his head at the Pirate, muttering "Useless" at his lack of discipline and the others joined in. Ashe couldn't stop her own enjoyment at the exchange. It was truly amazing, she thought to herself, what the power of a good night's sleep and a full breakfast could do to revive one's spirits. She caught Balthier's laughing eyes and her thoughts turned treacherous. _'A good night's sleep in the arms of a Sky Pirate.'_ That sobered her and she quickly returned to her food.

After a while Vaan piped up.

"So, how much farther is it until we get to Archades?" He asked. Fran and Balthier exchanged a glance, suddenly serious.

"Well, depending on the fiends, we should be clear of the Coast by the early evening at the most." Balthier began to answer.

"We then make our way across the Tchita Uplands before we reach the Sochen Cave Palace." The Viera followed. "It is not harsh terrain but it is a distance. Perhaps three days in total from where we sit."

"We enter the city from there. It's the most discreet way." Balthier finished. "And we need to make haste through the Palace. It's not a friendly place at the best of times, we do not want to be caught there overnight if unavoidable. Fiends always get worse after dark." He said the last part more to himself but Vaan caught it and looked back at him puzzled.

"But it's a cave? Meaning it's underground?" Balthier glared at him exasperated but Vaan was not done. "Surely it's dark in there all the time?"

The look on Balthier's face as he processed Vaan's logic was priceless and Ashe and Penelo both snorted with laughter. Balthier frowned at the Princess for her participation as Fran kindly explained to Vaan.

"I believe Balthier means we do not wish to rest there if unnecessary." She told him.

"Yes, and we do not want to waste more time then we have to getting there." Said Basch. "Come now, all of you, eat up. We have a long road ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ashe was taking some time out.

It was their second day passing through the Tchita Uplands and, although they believed they were only an hour or so from the entrance to the Sochen Cave Palace, the sun had begun to hang low in the sky and it was wisely suggested they stop for the day.

It had been hard going in the Uplands, for while, strength-wise, they were more than a match for the fiends they found there, the creatures were relentless with their attacks. Yesterday, Fran in particular as she had been leading that day, had been poisoned so many times she had actually begun to shake, due to the continuous combination of venoms and antidotes in her system. Balthier had absolutely refused to take another step forward until she had completely recovered and he had found her a Tourmaline Ring to make her immune to the stuff, even if that meant having to trek all the way back to the Hunter's Camp by himself. Basch immediately offered her the one he had been wearing, an act that compounded Ashe's suspicion further that her loyal Knight had developed a soft spot for the Viera. She would have mentioned this to Balthier, to joke over, but the last thing she needed was the Sky Pirate to start getting territorial over his partner.

This notion had sparked a twinge of jealousy within Ashe but she couldn't quite understand why. She knew there was no romantic feelings or history between the two pirates. They were just best friends and partners. They understood each other. They completed each other.

Ashe rationalised her feelings of envy to the closeness they shared. It had been so long since she had felt such a closeness, since she had let anyone in. It hurt. Though she did realise that her five travelling companions were slowly chipping away at her walls and that helped ease her ache.

So they made their camp that second night and Ashe, having finished all her tasks quickly, had decided to sit away from the others - though still in sight of them, lest Basch start to panic - to take some time to herself and clear her head.

It was humid in the Tchita Uplands and so she had taken off her boots and her leg guards and sat on the grass, relishing the feel of the cool ground on her bare legs. After a time she stood and walked about, enjoying the simple sensations caused from feeling the grass between her toes. She glanced back towards the camp, and that's when she caught Balthier watching her.

He was sitting with Fran - the Viera overlooking a map in the dying day's light - and he didn't look away when she found his stare. Instead, he merely smiled at her, happy he had her attention at last, and raised his hand in a wave. Ashe looked back at him in confusion and then at her surroundings. What was he staring at? It couldn't be her, could it? _'Not even Balthier would be that brazen.'_ She thought to herself.

"See something that interests you, Pirate?" She asked and instantly berated herself. They were the wrong words to choose and Balthier knew it. He grinned at her suggestively but left the innuendos hanging in the air and decided to answer with the truth.

"I was actually just wondering how it could be that such a tiny person, such as yourself, could have such long legs, Princess." He said, giving her a winning smile. "They're really quite lovely."

Ashe felt like she had just been covered in water. She couldn't believe him! He was ogling her? And then he told her about it?! She thought he respected her, saw her as more than just body parts like he might a stranger or some tavern wench he might have had an interest in for one night only. She was outraged. She opened her mouth to tell him all this but instead she found herself saying;

"What do you mean 'tiny person'?"

Balthier's smile stayed firmly on his face but his eyebrows lifted. Whatever response he was expecting it clearly wasn't that. Instead of replying, however, he stood up and walked to her, hands in his pockets until he stood over her. He was wearing an almost apologetic but amused smile as he physically demonstrated their difference in height.

Ashe, abashed, tried to look anywhere but his smug face but her eyes kept flicking up to meet his.

"How tall are you?" She asked nonchalantly.

"6ft." Was the immediate reply. She could hear the smile in his voice as she refused to look up again. "And you're, what? 5ft.3?"

"5ft.5!" Her head flew up and glared at him, defiant. His smile simply got wider.

"Two extra inches. Are they really that important?"

"I'm sure you know all about the importance of adding extra inches, Pirate!" The words had shot out of her mouth before she was even aware and she bit her lip in surprise. Her eyes wide at what she had said and it's implications. Balthier's face mirrored her own, a mixture of shock and joy. '_So, Ashe does know how to play.' _He thought as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Do you really think I need to add 'extra inches', Princess?" He asked seductively. Ashe's face began to catch on fire.

"I…didn't…" She fumbled her words. Laughing to himself, he changed tack, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"And exactly why were you thinking about these apparent 'extra inches'? Hmm?" He jokingly accused her. Ashe's confusion showed.

"I would never…"

"I'm beginning to think…" He began to circle her. "…That all this self-righteousness is all just an act to cover up some base perversity. One you just can't contain any longer." His grin was so wide now it was beginning to hurt but he was having fun watching the Princess squirm. Ashe, however, had quickly gathered her wits and whipped round to face him, her eyes dancing with challenge.

"Or maybe it's just what I hear from your 'reputation'!" She threw back. She couldn't believe she was participating in such a conversation but she couldn't help but feel that she had won one back as she watched him stagger backwards, clutching his stomach in fictitious agony.

"Ouch! Princess, low blow!" He exclaimed in mock indignation. "And completely false." He quickly added. Ashe laughed out loud at his protest. Boldly, she stepped over to him and patted his cheek.

"You keep telling yourself that, Balthier." And she strolled away towards Vaan and Penelo on the other side of camp feeling pleased with herself. Balthier watched her with awe before heading back to Fran.

He was still chuckling to himself as he sat back down with his best friend. Fran simply surveyed him, one eyebrow quirked and the side of her mouth piqued upwards. Balthier knew that she would have heard their conversation, thanks to those ears of hers, and she had something to say. After sitting with her in this manner for a time, he turned to her.

"What?" He asked pointedly. Of course, she said nothing but her lip twitched higher at his question. Balthier knew where her mind was but he wanted to hear it.

"What is it?" He demanded again. Fran glanced at him.

"There has been a change." Balthier rolled his eyes. She was going to be typically cryptic, so he decided to be typically stubborn. He waited for her to continue, eyebrows raised in question. Eventually she spoke again.

"It is the Princess. You flirt with her." As he thought, it was about Ashe. Flirting with her was nothing new though. Fran did like to confuse him.

"Fran, my dear, you of all people should know, I flirt with everyone." He declared. "I'd flirt with Basch if it got a rise out of him."

"You do flirt with Basch."

"Only when I think it's funny." He interjected. "Besides, that makes two of us now doesn't it." He tried to bate her but Fran said nothing. Balthier just sighed, frustrated.

"So I flirt with Ashe. What's changed there?" He asked. He wasn't quite sure what the problem was.

"It has increased." Fran told him. Had it? He frowned, puzzled. Fran had not finished yet and looked straight at him.

"And it is not just your flirting that has changed."

Balthier sat back in surprise. No. Fran was rarely wrong about this sort of thing but she must be mistaken this time. The Princess was just fighting back that's all. And she was giving as good as she got. No, Fran had simply misread the situation that's all. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Balthier gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Fran, my friend, I do believe your senses are going a little off." He said, patronisingly. "I think it's your old age." That got the desired response as Fran shrugged off his hand and glared at him.

"Oh, and exactly where did you sleep in the Hunter's Camp again?" That wiped the smirk off his face as Balthier recoiled like a child caught taking sweets before dinner. _'So, she did know.'_ He cursed to himself.

"It wasn't like that." He told her.

"I know." She said. "You would be much more pleased with yourself if it was." Balthier clenched his jaw.

"No, Fran, seriously, it's not like that." He wanted to get his point across. He had no ill designs on the Princess. He respected her too much.

He liked her too much.

"It's just Ashe." He finished, rather pathetically. Fran cocked her head to look at her friend and smiled. He really wasn't aware yet, was he? She nodded in understanding and Balthier relaxed. Just then however, Ashe crossed over the camp, past them to get to her tent, and drawing Balthier's gaze. She stopped dead, shoulders down and head back, she turned to him sharply, knowing he was staring.

"Will you stop looking at them!" She demanded, referring to her legs. Balthier's grin was back on his face instantly and he threw out his arms in protest.

"Well, stop parading about then!" He countered. He couldn't help but notice her reluctant smile and laughed. "I'm only a man, Ashe."

"The jury's still out on that one, Balthier." Came the reply and she disappeared into her tent. Balthier, still grinning, turned and caught Fran's own amused expression. He dropped his immediately.

"Oh, shut up!" Was the best he could muster.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Balthier let out a long sigh.

He was lying width-ways along the large, four-poster bed in the room Reddas had graciously issued him within his manse, and was staring up at the ceiling. His hands laced behind his head which was slightly overhanging the mattress as he reflected on the day. The party had fled to Balfonheim after their assault on the Draklor Laboratory had not gone to plan as they had hoped. There, Balthier had looked into the face of a man he hadn't seen in six years and whom he barely recognised.

_'What did I expect, really? Open arms and a complete change of heart?' _He told himself._ 'Grow up, Ffamran.'_ He fell deeper into his melancholy. So much so he almost missed the knock at the door.

"Come in." He called. He assumed it was Fran and so didn't bother sit up. Fran had seen him in situations so much worse then this, a little mood wasn't going to make her uncomfortable. So it was to his complete surprise that he saw (albeit, from a slightly upside down viewpoint) the Princess Ashe enter the room. He quickly started to right himself.

"Oh, Princess. I'm sorry, I thought you were Fran."

"Please, you don't have to get up on my account." She protested. "Please, as you were."

He had to laugh at the stately delivery of the command. He wouldn't continue to stay in such a position with company in the room - Fran being the obvious exception. Still, he had gotten a lot more comfortable with Her Royal Highness, especially in the last week. He lay back down, interlocking his hands behind his head again and resumed his mood.

"I just want to see how you were." Ashe said, closing the door and stepping fully into the room. "You were so withdrawn on the flight here, and then you retreated to this room as soon as you were able." She sat down on the bed surprisingly close to his head. All Balthier had to do was glance to his right to be rewarded with a glimpse of the Princess's shapely bare leg and her wonderful pink skirt. _'When this is all over there needs to be a monument dedicated to that tiny scrap of material.'_ He told himself with a smirk.

Ashe was still talking. "I was worried." That drew his attention away from the skirt. She was worried about him? "Worried that you might be angry with me."

Balthier looked up at her face, straight into those beautiful, sorrow-filled, grey-blue eyes of hers and blinked incredulously.

"Princess, why in Ivalice would you think I could be angry at you?" He asked.

"You left Archades. Discarded your past and it's associations. You avoided the city for six years and then I force you to return."

"You didn't force me, I offered."

"But in support of my cause. And there was no compensation to be had, no gain for yourself to make it your worth." She was working herself into a fluster. It was really quite adorable.

"And then, of course, there was..." She stopped herself before saying his name but Balthier knew her next words. Doctor Cid. He vowed right there, he would not let that man haunt this strong, incredible young woman as he had haunted his son all these years.

"Princess," He began, sitting up onto his hands and finding himself close to her. "Ashe, I promise you, of any ill feelings that I have right now, not a single one of them is directed towards you."

He was rarely so genuine, Ashe was left with no doubt. She sighed, relieved.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just… I don't like seeing you like this." Balthier flopped back down, dejected.

"Well, if it helps, I don't like feeling like this. It's very unbecoming for a Leading Man to have such angst. I think I'm turning into you!" That comment earned him a playful hit on his stomach.

Ashe lent back on her hands and was deep in thought for a moment.

"I have a suggestion." She spoke eventually. "A possible way to make you feel better."

Now that was a sentence to catch his attention. A wicked smile instantly found his lips and his eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Oh, and what did Her Highness have in mind?" He asked, suggestively.

"I propose we play a game." Ashe replied, looking brighter than she did a few moments ago. His eyebrows went higher. "It's designed to help us get to know each other a little better." Higher. "To learn things about each other that we may not discover any other way."

"Princess, you're going to need to start explaining yourself, I don't think my eyebrows can get any higher up my head!"

That made Ashe laugh. "Just move over and pass me those pillows, will you."

He did as she asked and she stretched her legs out on the bed, placing one pillow against the post she was leaning against for comfort and the other across her lap. Balthier mirrored her position against the headboard on the other side so they were diagonally opposite one another. He sat patiently, waiting for instructions.

"The name of the game is First and Favourites." Explained Ashe. "It's a very simple game really, that friends play just learn the silly little about each other that friends should know. We each ask each other questions about our firsts and our favourite things. Silly things but important for friends to know about each other. Things like favourite colour, first memory, first kiss, favourite story. Silly things really." She finished shyly.

"But important." Balthier finished, grinning at her. This game had the potential to become very interesting indeed. Ashe really was adorable when she was relaxed and smiled in that way, and he couldn't help but be amused at her over emphasis of the word 'friends'. So that really was what they had become? They'd come a long way from the Garamsythe Waterways.

"I'll start." She said blushing ever so slightly under Balthier's gaze. "Simple one first. Favourite colour?" Balthier though about it for a moment.

"It has to be gold." He said with a roguish smile. Ashe shook her head with her own smile. She was not surprised. "You?"

"Green." She said. "It such a refreshing colour and so full of life." She explained. "It just cheers me up. Your turn, Pirate."

"Alright. First memory?" He loved the way she chewed on her bottom lip as she remembered.

"I was four. I fell out of a tree and broke my ankle. My mother had to give me so much ice cream to stop me from crying. To this day I can't eat berry ripple ice cream without getting a twinge in my left foot." Ashe reminisced fondly. Balthier laughed out loud.

"What were you doing up a tree?" He asked.

"I was four, it's what you do when you're child. Even Princesses." She added at his jesting look. "What? You never climbed a tree when you were young?"

"Never fell out of one." He countered. She scowled at him but couldn't keep it up for long before a smile crept back on her face. She waited for him to volunteer his memory.

"Mine's just an image really." He said. "I can picture a mobile above my bed when I was a toddler."

"Let me guess? Airships?" He gave her a proper smile.

"What can I say, Princess. I fell in love at an early age and some loves just never die." He playfully kicked her leg. "Your go."

Ashe nudged him back. "Very well." She thought. "Favourite subject at school."

"Science." He answered immediately. "Yours?"

"History." He laughed. "Those two were a bit obvious really weren't they?" She nodded and he contemplated his next question.

Balthier was amazed at how much lighter he was feeling compared to only a few moments ago. The Princess, as well, looked so carefree in contrast to the normal stance she had to take. _'This is how she should be all the time.'_ He thought and suddenly realized how unfair her situation was. Yes, she sought the throne, it was her duty and her honour, but it was stopping this lovely, cheerful, young woman sat opposite him from being exactly that.

Ashe was looking at him openly, waiting for his next question. _'Time to have some fun.'_ He thought and the smirk appeared as his eyes narrowed in mischief.

"First kiss?" He asked innocently. Ashe's eyebrow quirked. "You okayed it in your first explanation." Balthier justified. "Is it boring?" He teased. "I'm guessing your betrothed."

His couldn't believe his luck when Ashe looked away, guilty. "Princess!" He exclaimed, eyes and grin wide.

"I didn't meet Rasler until I was fourteen and we didn't kiss until I was near sixteen." She admitted. "My first crush and first kiss was a boy called Jonas. He was a Page in the service of a visiting dignitary. He was fourteen, I had just turned thirteen." Ashe had turned a brilliant shade of red. Balthier felt like he had just won a prize.

"You little hussy!" He teased. "Scandal in the house of B'Nargin!"

"That doesn't leave this room!" She demanded. He crossed his heart and she relaxed. "Your turn, then." She huffed.

It suddenly felt rather intimate sharing this information. Not even Fran knew of his first kiss. She had simply never asked.

"I was fourteen." He began. "I'd had a crush on this girl in my class at school for months. My friends would harangue me about her mercilessly. About how I would just stare at her. She had a long sheet of blonde hair that would just dance around when she laughed. Anyway, one day, being the little saint as I'm sure you can imagine I was, I got put into detention after school. I can't remember what for but I'm sure whatever it was I was falsely accused." That invited a snort of laughter from Ashe. He mock glared at her before continuing.

"It turned out, Calla, that was her name, had also found herself in detention. We spent the whole time passing silly notes to each when our supervisor wasn't looking. It turned out she had actually gotten detention on purpose in an attempt to spend time with me. When we were free to go, I walked her home and I kissed her." He smiled fondly. "She was my first girlfriend."

Ashe watched him. "Did you love her?" She asked. Balthier shook his head.

"No." He admitted shyly. "No, Ashe, I've never been in love. Unless you include _The Strahl, _that is."

At his admission he felt a heat creep into his face he was unfamiliar with. He frowned in confusion and a smirk played at the Princess's at her lips.

"Why, Balthier, I do believe you are blushing!" She dared to laugh. "Now that is definitely not the behaviour of a 'Leading Man'."

That jerked him away from his memories. He was not going to mocked by some vagrant princess who went around kissing page boys! He kicked her again and she countered. He did it again, slightly harder. Ashe looked scandalised but ready for the challenge and responded in kind. Never the first to back down, Balthier kicked her a third time and was rewarded with a pillow in the face.

Ashe laughed at the shocked look on Balthier's face but then immediately realised the trouble she was in as he reached for his own pillow.

"Now, Balthier…" She started but was cut off as Balthier's pillow collided with her side in defiance.

War had been declared.

The ensuing pillow fight was ridiculous. Each hit eliciting screams of laughter from the pair as they chased each other over the bed and around the room like children. Ashe was merciless in her assault but Balthier had reach and so gave as good as he got. After a time they squared off against one another, daring the other to break first. Ashe's hair was all over the place as she sought breath.

"Is that all you've got, Bunansa?" She shot at him. Balthier grinned at her, evilly, and was about to respond when the door between the opened and Vaan entered the room.

"Hey guys, we're having dinner in a second if you're hungry. What are you up to in here anyhow?"

Oh, Vaan. Sharing the same thought with a look between them, Ashe and Balthier leapt upon their unsuspecting new target. After several hits, Vaan managed to make it back out the door with a parting cry of "You guys need to grow up!" Coming from Vaan, that said it all.

Balthier collapsed on the floor against the closed door, Ashe sliding down beside him as they tried to catch their breath. "I'll have to remember that tactic on Vaan again if it gets rid of him that quickly." He said through short laughs.

"Absolutely." Was all Ashe could muster. Balthier just shook his head in amusement at their antics but then all humour dropped out of his face as the Princess leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said.

He turned to her, startled. "What was that for?" Ashe didn't seem to notice his surprise.

"It was just… I honestly can't remember that last time I'd laughed like that. That I did anything so silly simply for the sake of having fun. Thank you." She repeated, looking straight into his eyes. Balthier swallowed.

"To hear your laugh, Princess, anytime." He stated, earning a shy smile. "And thank you." He leant over and placed his own kiss on her cheek, pulling back slowly and capturing her own eyes. "For getting me out of my melancholy."

Ashe became flustered at the increasing intimacy between them and stood up quickly, Balthier following her lead. "Yes, well," she stammered, "what are friends for." And she hastily left the room.

"Friends." Balthier echoed. The word suddenly didn't seem as comical as it did before. He took a deep breath, ran his hand over his face and sighed before realising something amusing.

"Ashe." He called after her. "Is it really necessary that to take my pillow to dinner with you?"

The Princess seemed to have realise her theft and was heading back to return it, embarrassed.

"Well, you never know." She said trying to cover herself. "There might have been fiends on the stairs."

Balthier couldn't help but laugh out loud at her way of thinking and all previous awkwardness gone, they walked down to dinner together.

As friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It didn't take Ashe long to decide she did not like the Feywood.

The party had just entered the forest on their journey to Giruvegan, the ancient city where Ashe was praying she would finally find some answers. However, as they were heading there on the words of a madman, Doctor Cid, Ashe had a horrible feeling the quest would only result in even more questions.

And so here they were, sitting in this incredibly beautiful but oh, so unsettling, wood.

At Basch's insistence they had made camp early while still in the outskirts of the Feywood before night fell and before they could truly assess the beasts they would face in it. Though, as Balthier pointed out, at least they couldn't get surprised by the Hellhounds. They glowed in the dark.

Setting up camp had become second nature by now. Basch had gone to scout the perimeter, Fran was finishing putting up the group's three tents and Ashe was in charge of the night's dinner.

The other three members of the party were not being quite so productive.

Ashe missed exactly how it happened but Penelo had recently discovered that both Vaan and Balthier knew how to juggle and as result the two boys had spent the day's travel, not keeping their focus on any possible attacking fiends, but throwing the group's supply of apples that they just had stocked up on, to each other in increasingly elaborate ways. It was only when Basch threatened to throw his axe at them to determine exactly how well they could catch that they ceased their foolery.

But now they had stopped for the day and, as Basch was out of sight, the games had continued for Penelo's entertainment. Ashe sat watching them, torn between being furious with them for not pulling their weight and feeling slightly jealous for not being included. She couldn't help but smile in amusement though as Balthier decided to really show off and start eating one the apples he was juggling with whilst he was juggling with it. Penelo applauded, Ashe decided to see that he got a smaller portion at dinner then everyone else for that.

Watching him, she reflected on the last few days travel since Balfonheim. Ashe and Balthier had continued their game of First and Favourites while on the road and occasionally included the others if they were walking with them. It was that way that she had discovered that Basch's favourite colour was orange, - _"I like to be unpredictable." The knight had stated wearing a wry smile _- that Penelo's favourite creatures were Moogles, a fact that lead Balthier to cry "Mine too!" and had begun a long discussion between them about the brilliance of the furry little creatures. Ashe had left them to it.

And they had also learnt that Vaan had shared his first kiss with Penelo, aged eight during a game of Dare. _"It was weird." Penelo had confirmed._

As the game went on however, Balthier had decided it would be hilarious to start asking increasingly risqué questions in an endeavour to embarrass Ashe, particularly when the others were within earshot. At one point she had actually had to clasp her hand over his mouth - not easy to do considering how much taller than her he was - when he asked loudly who her first time was with only a few feet from Fran. _"The answer should be bloody obvious!" She had hissed, waving her wedding ring at him whilst struggling to hold him and trying not to laugh. He had licked her hand to free his mouth and then started to go on about how he had to check knowing her fondness for random page boys about the palace. _

Another attempt to silence him had resulted in mad giggling and Balthier practically picking Ashe up to hold her away from him. Fran had witnessed all of this with a quirked eyebrow and intrigued expression.

Coming back to present, Ashe turned her attention to the Viera and thought on the conversation she had had with Ashe not long after that event.

_"He trusts you." Fran had said out of nowhere as the two ladies walked together. Vaan and Penelo had hurried far in front and Balthier and Basch were ahead, engaged in banter, Balthier laughing easily at the anecdote Basch had chosen to share with him. Ashe didn't know how to react to the Viera's words._

_"What do you mean?" She had asked, almost rhetorically. Fran just glanced at her, a small smile tugging at her lips. You know to what I'm referring, she seemed to say. Ashe shifted, a little uncomfortable._

_"What of the others?" She questioned. Vaan and Penelo had run back to Basch and Balthier at this time and the ladies watched as Balthier swung an arm fondly around Penelo's shoulders. "He trust them also surely?"_

_Fran gave a tiny nod before turning back to the Princess. "It is a different kind of trust." She said after a moment. "He trusts them with his life. You, he trusts with something more." Ashe didn't know how to respond to Fran's words but she was suddenly terrified. Fran placed a reassuring hand on her arm._

_"Do not fear this." She had said, somehow knowing Ashe's thoughts. Ashe took a deep breath, looked into the tall Viera's eyes and nodded as they walked to join the rest of the group._

Ashe had run that conversation over and over in her mind and was still no closer to defining her feelings on it. It would drive her mad if she continued to linger on it and so she pushed it from her thoughts as she heard Balthier's deep laughter, calling her back to the trio in front of her. She didn't catch what had prompted him to laugh so hard but she could guess it was Penelo who had made the joke.

"Oh Penelo, my dear." He said when he finally caught his breath. "I think I might love you." He confessed. Penelo flushed with colour at those words but looked incredibly pleased when he pulled her into a one-armed hug and told her "You really are like the little sister I always wanted and never got."

"Well, hey, what about me?" Vaan interjected, desperate to be part of the family.

"You?!" Balthier cried. "You are the little brother I never wanted and can't seem to get rid of!" Vaan's face dropped immediately but Ashe knew Balthier was only teasing the young man. A notion confirmed when Balthier followed with "Or should that be little sister also considering how you scream like a girl."

"I do not!" Vaan objected but his case was lost when Penelo went to tickle his bare stomach and he squealed as he jumped away causing Balthier to roar with laughter once again. Ashe turned, caught Fran's eye and they shared an exasperated look.

Maybe Balthier had the right way of thinking, considered Ashe. The six of them together were all without family, either through death, or the choices they had made. Perhaps this was the Gods solution, that they had all found each other. Ashe had also occasionally found herself thinking of Vaan as a younger brother. The two of them had shared a bond ever since their talk the night they spent in Jahara and it had grown into real affection. Basch, she had always viewed as an Uncle-like figure, - she had even heard Vaan jokingly refer to him as 'Dad' when Basch was lecturing them on something - and it was impossible to not grow close to Penelo. Whenever she and Ashe tented together they found themselves staying awake, talking late into the night the way girls who have been friends for a long time do. Fran was simply Fran. Ashe felt it would not do her justice to describe her in any other way and was nothing if not grateful for her company. And Balthier…

Ashe had been struggling for days now to define her feelings for the rascally Sky Pirate but they were far from sisterly. She had found herself seeking the Pirate's company more and more over the last couple of weeks and she was almost certain that the crush she had developed was not unrequited. The theory both alarmed and exhilarated her.

She was pulled out her train of thought by Penelo's voice.

"Hey, Basch has been gone a while, do you think he's alright?" She asked, concerned. Balthier, who still had his arm around her, waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm sure the Captain is more than alright, Pen. In fact, he's probably the toughest thing in this forest." When she didn't look convinced he added "But if it will ease your worry, I will go look for him."

Relieved, Penelo hugged him quickly and then let go so he could retrieve his gun. Ashe had to admit she too was a little thankful for his offer to search for Basch. She did not trust this place.

Gun swinging in one hand, Balthier headed in her direction as he made to leave the camp and Ashe looked up, catching his eye as he approached her. As he moved past her though, he did something wholly unexpected and reached out to her with his free hand. Without even thinking, Ashe reached up and took it, squeezing it gently as he walked past and giving him a soft smile which he reciprocated. He then strolled away to locate Basch and she watched him leave before turning back to the task in hand.

It was then that Ashe realised that she was not alone in camp and three other people had just witnessed a very intimate moment between the Princess and the Pirate.

Head jerking up in alarm, her eyes first caught Fran who gave her an almost 'I told you so' expression. Penelo glanced away as soon as Ashe turned to her but she could not disguise her widened eyes, or the bashful smile that had found its way on to her face.

Ashe's own face was burning.

Vaan, in typical fashion, had decided to not be not be quite so subtle and had sat down next to Ashe, leaning over with the biggest grin on his face. After a moment of not saying anything Ashe turned to him.

"Can I help you with something, Vaan?" She asked, pointedly. Vaan just played casually with the apple he was holding. Eventually, not looking at her face, he did speak.

"Ashe and Balthier…" He began in an innocent, sing-song manner. _'Oh he did not!'_ Ashe thought thunderously. Vaan was not done though.

"…Sitting in a tree…" He turned as grinned slyly at Ashe, undeterred by the daggers she was shooting at him. _'Oh yes, definitely an evil little brother.' _Ashe picked up her sword from her side and held it up to him.

"I will use this." She warned him. Vaan refused to wipe that grin off his face but raised his hands in surrender as he tossed her the apple he had been holding and stood up to back away.

He couldn't help himself though. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" He finished. Ashe threw the apple at him and he caught it deftly as he walked away cackling.

Ashe decided Balthier wouldn't be the only one getting a smaller portion at dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

They were nearly out of the Feywood when Ashe snapped.

They all knew it was coming and it was only a matter of time. Despite initial appearances, the revelations of The Occuria had clearly rattled the Princess. In the few days it had taken to escape Giruvegan and make it through the mists of the Feywood she had become increasingly distant and incredibly snappy. Even Balthier, who was used to the sharp side of Ashe's tongue, had been tiptoeing around her.

They had just stopped for the evening, setting down their packs and assigning tasks. Ashe had been sitting quietly, hands on her knees, staring into the distance, tension in her face. Then, without warning, she stood, picked up Basch's axe and hurled it into a tree.

Everyone froze. Ashe stared at the where she had thrown the axe, her body heaving with fury. Breathing heavily, she turned towards her friends. None of them dared to say a word, though Basch wore a look of severe concern. Penelo appeared almost terrified and Vaan's face was full of shock. Fran and Balthier shared a look between them but their faces gave nothing away. Ashe felt suddenly ashamed, especially upon seeing Penelo.

"If you'll please excuse me." She said, her voice shaking. She took her sword and walked off into the mist. Basch instantly retrieved his axe from the tree and, after throwing a meaningful look to Fran, followed the Princess.

Immediately Balthier made to go with him, as did Vaan - also feeling the need to protect his friend - but they were both stopped by a word from Fran.

"Give her time." She simply said, and so the remaining four quietly continued to make camp.

* * *

Fifteen minutes or so had passed and Ashe and Basch had still not returned. Penelo found herself constantly searching for them but with no sign, she decided to turn her attention to the man she was beginning to refer to as 'brother'.

She had noticed that Balthier had also become more subdued after Giruvegan and while she knew it had something to do with The Occuria and their demands on the Princess, it also had something to do with being lured to the city by Doctor Cid.

Penelo was no fool. She had easily deduced the two men must be related from how Balthier talked about the Doctor and the way he knew about him. She'd figured his father from the age difference and the fact that they looked so similar. _'Though his nose is different.'_ She smiled to herself. _'That must be his mother's.'_ And while she didn't know what had caused the animosity between father and son, having encountered the Doctor herself, she could certainly understand it.

It also wasn't hard to see that Balthier cared for Ashe (and visa-versa) and he was feeling distressed for his part in her current predicament. Taking heed of Cid's words in Archades, insisting they travel to Giruvegan to stop the man and ultimately delivering the Princess to The Occuria, just as the scientist wanted. They couldn't go on like this, he and Ashe, with these troubles that were slowly eating at them both. Not when they could help each other with them.

Steeling herself, Penelo decided she would have a talk with her 'big brother'.

Balthier was apart from Fran and Vaan, securing the last tent down when Penelo came and sat beside him looking pensive. Balthier offered her a quick smile but didn't stop from his task.

"They've been gone a long time." Penelo said, more thinking out loud then anything. Balthier didn't look up.

"Do you think Ashe is okay?" The young girl persisted and Balthier was forced to respond.

"I'm sure Ashe is safe, Pen. The Captain's with her." He grumbled. He adored Penelo but he was not in the mood to reassure her with idle chit-chat. Apparently though, neither was Penelo.

"That's not what I asked." She said and Balthier stopped to consider this. Finally, he turned to face her.

"I think you should go talk to her." She pressed. The Sky Pirate just sighed.

"She doesn't need me, she has Basch." He stressed. A tough day's travel, coupled with worries about Ashe had left him with a headache and Penelo, and own brand of psychology, was not helping.

"Basch is guarding her. You should talk to her." She insisted. Balthier returned to the tent-peg.

"Why me?" He asked, a little harshly. "Why not you, or Vaan or Fran?"

"Because you're worried about her."

"We're all worried about her, Pen."

"Yes, but it's different with you." Stopping suddenly, Balthier eyed his surrogate sister cautiously as Penelo continued to speak. "She's different with you. She needs you Balthier. And right now I think you need her too. You understand each other."

Penelo was being worryingly astute and it unnerved him. He wasn't fully ready to admit his feelings for Ashe and all their implications to himself yet, the idea that the others might be picking up on them as well down right terrified him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said sullenly, brushing her off. Penelo was not giving up so easily however.

"Balthier, will you stop being so stubborn!" She said, incensed by the man. Balthier sat back, a little stunned. This was not side of Penelo anyone but Vaan usually saw but it was certainly not one you messed with.

"She listens to you." She went on. "She'll talk to you about this and she does need someone to talk to. Basch only has the one axe, he can't keep loosing it to trees." Balthier gave a snort of amusement at that. The young girl refused to give up and took a risk.

"And you like her. Don't worry it isn't obvious!" She quickly lied upon seeing his face tense. "But you do, you can't deny it. And you want to be over there with her right now. So why don't you just grow a pair and go to her!" She finished.

Balthier eyed her quizzically but couldn't stop his grin caused by her choice of wording.

"You've got to stop spending time with Ashe, you're starting to get bossy." He said, sounding more like himself at last, adding a teasing note to show he wasn't really annoyed. Penelo gave him a sarcastic smile.

"It's what little sisters do. They interfere in their big brother's love lives."

"In that case I think I prefer being an only child." Balthier muttered but at her urging he stood, giving Penelo a quick squeeze on her shoulder before leaving the camp after the Princess.

* * *

Basch stood in the background and watched as his young charge took out her dilemma on a nearby tree. He listened to her furious cries as she attacked the trunk with her sword over again. He kept a watchful eye out for fiends but considering the anger radiating from Her Highness, it wouldn't be a surprise if even they were keeping their distance.

He wished he could help her, offer her council and help ease her mind but she would not allow him. Before ambushing this unsuspecting tree, she had paced the area, blocking out his every attempt to aid her. So he had just let her be, there to protect her if necessary, as he always had.

A noise from behind made him turn suddenly, raising his axe, he found himself facing the Pirate. Balthier instinctively raised his hands to him in surrender and Basch relaxed, allowing him to approach. Together, they watched the Princess.

"She does know she'll blunt her sword like that." The younger man eventually spoke. Basch grunted in response.

"I would have offered her my axe but for fears she would have felled the entire forest by now." The Knight replied, earning him a soft chuckle from the Pirate.

"I would rather she dull her sword then her spirit however." He continued. "Swords are much easier to re-sharpen." Balthier contemplated the Knight's insight as Ashe paused to catch her breath. Basch turned to the Pirate.

"Perhaps you can offer her some wisdom…or comfort I cannot." He said. Intriguingly, the normally cocksure Pirate looked apprehensive. Basch chose to over-look this change of character and clapped a hand on Balthier's shoulder as a show of faith.

"I will entrust her to your care, Balthier." He could do no more for the Princess in her current state of mind and hoped that the bond she had with the Pirate would be strong enough to help calm her. He left them and returned to the camp. Balthier took a deep breath and approached the angry Royal.

* * *

Ashe was exhausted and her arm ached but her frustrations were not spent. Finding some strength, she raised her sword again to strike the bark when she heard him.

"Is it not dead yet?"

Balthier. She closed her eyes and felt her posture drop. _'Not now.'_ She thought.

"You're going to feel that in the morning." He said from somewhere behind her.

"I'm not in the mood for your mockery, Balthier." She stated, without turning.

"I'm not here to mock you, Ashe." She could hear that his voice was sincere. He wasn't there to irritate her. Summoning the strength she had found just a moment before, she faced him.

His face was neutral, no trademark smirk and his usually clever and laughing eyes were full of concern. Seeing those eyes almost broke her.

He said nothing as Ashe tried to compose and explain herself. But she was at a loss.

"I just…" She suddenly felt so tired. "It's just not fair, Balthier." It was pathetic and she knew it. She felt like a child having a tantrum. Sheathing her sword, she began pacing again.

"I don't know what to do." She started. "I know I need to find the Sun-Cryst, but then what? The Occuria want me to take my revenge against the Empire. Destroy it! 'Deliver judgement'. But we have seen with Larsa, there is more to the Empire then the enemy is there not?" She asked rhetorically. Balthier listened to her rant willingly.

Running her hands through her hair, Ashe carried on.

"These Occuria would see me do their bidding. Destroy the Empire and this 'Venat'. Become another Dynast-King but then what would that make me? Their puppet to be manipulated? A monster for creating such chaos? And if I do not use the Sun-Cryst how can I possibly defeat Vayne Solidor and take back Dalmasca?" She stopped, trying to gather her thoughts. Balthier pursed his lips.

"Ashe, I have to ask, do you truly want revenge? Consider what that means." Ashe just looked at him, deflated.

"I don't know anymore." She admitted. "For two years it was all I thought about. I lost everything, Balthier, everything! My home, the life I knew, my father, my husband, who I loved and was my best friend. All taken from me. Would you not also want revenge?"

"I'd want justice." He said simply. Ashe scoffed.

"There is no justice when Vayne Solidor is concerned!" She spat. Silence fell between them again.

"I just feel so…trapped." She quietly and the emotion began to show on her face. "I just…"

Balthier didn't know what to say but he knew words were inadequate anyway. Ashe needed more than words right now. He was aware he was probably inviting a slap but he didn't care. He walk straight to her and did the only thing that felt right in this situation.

He hugged her.

Ashe's whole body stiffened instinctively when Balthier wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know how to react.

"Balthier-" She made to object but he just shushed her, as if she had had a bad dream.

"It's alright, Ashe." He told her.

Her hands hung limply at her sides. This much contact felt so foreign. Slowly, feeling the warmth of his body and the safety of his arms, together with his soothing stroking of her hair and back, she began to ease into his embrace. Her hands moved to his sides, then eventually moving around his back to hold him fully. Her breathing became inconsistent as she tried to keep her emotions in check but it was becoming difficult as she found more comfort in his hold.

Pulling him tighter, she tried to remember the last time she was held like this. The last few people she allowed this close and made her feel this secure. They were all gone now. Rasler, her father…

Her mother.

Gods, she missed her mother so much at this moment.

Ashe felt the familiar burning sensation in her eyes. It had been so long since she had cried, even longer since she had cried in front of somebody. She had gotten very skilled at fighting it. She couldn't today though. She buried her head in Balthier's shirt, hoping that he wouldn't see her tears and inhaling all the scents that made him Balthier in the process. Try as she might though, she couldn't fool him.

"It's alright, Ashe." He repeated. "I've got you."

Ashe let out a proper sob at that and clutched at him tighter still. She gripped him so fiercely, he let out an involuntary gasp of discomfort.

"Ooh. Ashe, I'm sorry to spoil the moment but that's a little tight."

Ashe was immediately embarrassed and loosened her hold on him, though he wouldn't let her pull away completely. "Oh Gods, Balthier, I'm so sorry!" She started to apologise.

"It's okay, Ashe. I just kind of need to breathe, that's all." He said, some of usual humour returning. "I'm quite fond of breathing, you see. I plan on doing it for a while."

That made her laugh, which considering she was also crying, resulted in more of a splutter. She pulled back slightly so they could see each other but then she realised the state she was in.

"Oh Gods, I must look such a mess!" She shied away from him. "Don't look at me, please."

Balthier just frowned at her foolishness. He raised his hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears.

"How can I not look at you, Ashe?" He said tenderly. "You're beautiful."

He said the words without even realising it. Ashe's eyes widened and he had to fight to keep the surprise out of his own face, all the while he was screaming inside his head. _'What the hell are you saying?! You idiot!'_ He had finally managed to earn her trust completely, they were so comfortable with each other, the last thing he wanted was to frighten her away, especially now when as she was vulnerable. He was usually so careful about what he said as well but Ashe had a way of making him forget himself when she looked at him. _'Gods, I hope I haven't blown it.'_

Quickly reverting to his well-practiced persona, he desperately tried to do some damage control.

"I mean, of course, when you're not covered in snot that is." He smiled. _'Smooth'._

Ashe did laugh but it was a nervous laugh. For she couldn't pretend she hadn't seen the look he gave her a moment before. It was so…loving. In an instant her mouth had gone dry, her breath had stopped in her chest and her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it thudding in her ears. It was a wonder he couldn't hear it.

It was a wonder they couldn't hear it in Rabanastre.

She tried to break the awkwardness that settled between them. "I'm truly sorry, I believe I may have ruined your shirt." She said, pointing to the wet area on his sleeve where she had been crying. Balthier looked down at the offending area and made a face.

"Ah, no matter, Princess. I'll just add this to the mental tally I'm keeping, along with all the other ruined shirts you owe me from this journey. I think we're into double digits now." He joked and their mirroring smiles were genuine ones.

"I'll make it my first command as Queen." She teased back. "Never mind about establishing a cabinet or securing the city; 'fetch this Pirate some shirts!'"

"Well, it's good to get your priorities in order early." He grinned, relieved his earlier faux pas had not done any lasting damage to their relationship. He turned serious.

"And about the other thing, The Occuria. Don't worry about it. Nothing is worth making yourself ill over, especially not them. And remember you aren't alone in all of this. It may be your burden to bare but we're all here for you. I'm here for you. And I know you don't know what to do yet but whatever happens, whatever decision you decide to make I know, when the time comes, it'll be the right one." He brushed her hair away from her face. "I believe in you, Ashe. I already lost one person to The Occuria, I don't intend to lose you too."

If Ashe's heart was beating loudly before it was nothing compared to the volume it was now. It could almost rival Penelo's snoring. Gazing up at him, all she could say was "Thank you, Balthier" before her mouth went dry again.

He could easily kiss her. He wanted to kiss her and damn, if it didn't look like she wanted to kiss him right back. But it was not the right time, not after the emotional whirlwind she had just gone through. Instead, Balthier just smiled at her, softly.

"And as for feeling trapped, don't forget you've got the best Sky Pirate in Ivalice at your side. We pirates are pretty good at getting out of tight spots, you know." He winked at her and she couldn't help her next line.

"Thank the Gods for Fran then." That earned her a bark of laughter and she settled back against his chest, returning to his embrace.

"Balthier?" She asked after a moment. He made an enquiring noise in response. "We don't have to go back yet, do we?"

"No, Ashe." He replied "We can stay here as long a you like."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

To say Balthier Bunansa was meticulous about his appearance was putting it mildly. He had always loved his luxuries, as one would expect growing up within the gentry of Archadian society, and while he had been no stranger to hardship after his initial flee from the city, he had always done his best look presentable. Dashing even, if possible. After all, appearances went a long way.

So when he stepped out of _The Strahl _after spending the day working in her engine room, a double-take at his current state would not be unforgivable.

He and his 'merry band of warriors' (as he had taken to calling them in his mind) had returned to the Port at Balfonheim after their venture to the Ancient City of Giruvegan, and to Reddas who had been following his own leads on the nethicite. Putting their information together they had determined the party's next destination was to be the Ridorana Cataract where the Sun-Cryst was located. The Cataract was in Jagd however, and only with the use of a particular type of skystone that Reddas had acquired, could an airship be modified to fly into the area.

And so Balthier had been reunited with his beloved airship and, Gods, did it feel good to have her back after all their trekking over Ivalice. To fly again felt like becoming whole once more. It also meant he could spend as much time as he needed away from the others, installing the skystone, as well as giving his girl a tune up. He had rejected Reddas' offer of having some his mechanics do the work for him, partly because the only other people Balthier trusted to touch his baby was Fran and Nono, the ship's Moogle mechanic, and partly because he needed a distraction. Since leaving Balfonheim last a lot of information and realisations had come to light, all of it troubling in one way or another.

Eventually, after a hard days work, Balthier exited _The Strahl _to survey his ship, looking most un-Balthier like. Instead of his usual, pristine attire, he was wearing an old white shirt that was almost grey due to how stained it was and a pair of old, loose trousers. A far cry from his usual, figure-hugging, leather pair. He was absolutely covered in grime and grease. It was on his clothes, in his hair, and on his face. He had managed to get most of it off his hands but only because he had been using his shirt as a cloth. Working on _The Strahl _was one of the few times Balthier didn't mind getting dirty. It made him feel as if he had achieved something.

He stood back from the ship, hands on hips, carrying an immense feeling of pride. It had been a good day and he needed it. He was about to head back onboard to clean up when he spotted it, out of the corner of eye. Up on the walkways running around the aerodrome. A flash of pink. He grinned to himself and turned towards the stairs to lead him up to the walkways.

This was certainly one way to make a good day even better.

* * *

Ashe hadn't been looking for Balthier so she didn't see him when he stepped out of _The Strahl _or when he came up to where she was standing. She was just finding some peace in watching the airships pass through the Aerodrome. When she was a little girl and she went to visit her Uncle Halim in Bhujerba she would spend hours watching the ships fly in and out of the sky city's ports. She got lost in imagining who and what they were carrying, and it was where she had found her feet had brought her as she wandered through Balfonheim. She had managed to get into the hangers by telling the attendant in charge that she was on the crew of _The Strahl_. _'Not a complete lie.'_ She told herself as she was let through. It was actually where she was now, leaning on the railings of the walkway, over-looking the Sky Pirate's craft. What she did not expect was for one of those Sky Pirate's to sneak up on her from behind, scaring the life out of her.

"You know, Princess, considering you spent two years in hiding, you will never be fully discrete while you insist on wearing a skirt of such a ludicrous colour." Balthier said, smirking as Ashe yelped and spun to face him, hand to her chest. "You can spot it a mile off."

Ashe caught her breath and hit Balthier in the arm for frightening her as he came and lent on the rail beside her. He grinned apologetically and mouthed the word 'sorry' at her. Ashe just glared at him.

"You can only spot it a mile off, Pirate, because you're always on the look out for it." She fired back, still sore from the scare he gave her. Balthier let out a laugh but secretly panicked. She had said it sarcastically but didn't realise just how true her words were. Ashe looked him over, wholly taking in his appearance, her annoyance beginning to fade.

"That's a new look for you." She said with a raised eyebrow. He struck a pose.

"It's a tad more ostentatious then I'm used to." He said, flicking his head in manner reminiscent of Al-Cid Margrace and earning a giggle from Ashe. "What do you think? Think I can pull it off?" Ashe scrutinised him, hand on chin.

"It needs some accessories. A belt or something."

"Oh, well your 'skirt' will do nicely then. Hand it over." He reached for it and she batted his hand away, laughing properly. She had realised that, even though her task was growing more dire, she was laughing so much more easily these days, especially in the Sky Pirate's company.

They stood together in an agreeable silence before Balthier spoke.

"So, come to check up on me or just come to look at my girl?" He asked, referring to _The Strahl_. Ashe smiled inwardly at that. Balthier would never see _The Strahl _as just an airship. It was his everything. _'No, __she__."_ Ashe corrected herself. _'__She__ was his everything.'_ Ashe wondered if he could ever love anything more than he loved that ship.

"She is beautiful." She found herself saying. "I thought she was from when I first saw her. But it wasn't until we flew with her to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, spent time with her, that I began to truly appreciate her and, possibly even fall for her." She turned to look at him. "I will miss her when this is all over."

Balthier had been watching her as she had said all of this and found himself applying her words about his ship to the Princess herself. She was looking into his eyes with such sincerity he nearly couldn't find his breath.

"It's not over yet." He murmured and the corner of Ashe's lips twitched upwards.

Balthier cleared his throat to break the tension. "I dare say, Princess, it sounds like you're in love with my ship." He said reverting back to his normal teasing self. Ashe's lips formed a real smile at that. Balthier continued. "You're not thinking about stealing her again are you? Because if you are, I'm afraid you and I are going to have a falling out." He gave her a wink.

"I maintain that, had I not been interrupted, I could have gotten _The Strahl _out of Bhujerba and flown her to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea in a more than capable fashion." Ashe protested. That made Balthier laugh.

"Oh yes, Princess, I'm sure you could." He agreed in a very patronising manner. Ashe gave him a half-hearted glare. "Tell me though, exactly how were you going to land her?"

That was something Ashe hadn't thought of. She bit her lips as she pondered the solution. Balthier felt extremely smug about besting her. Until he heard her answer that is.

"She has parachutes, doesn't she?"

Balthier's jaw dropped. She wasn't suggesting what he thought she was, was she? He stood straight upright and faced her, suddenly serious.

"Princess, are you implying you were going to let my ship crash?" Ashe had never been serious but even so she couldn't help but look a little chastised.

"No, not crash exactly." She explained. "Just come to a natural halt and if gravity happened to be involved then so be it." She justified, desperately trying not to giggle at his grievance. Balthier didn't know whether to laugh at her explanation or be furious with her. Instead, he opted to sulk.

"Crash my ship. I traipse all the way 'round bloody Ivalice for you and you wanted to crash my ship! Princesses!" He fumed. Ashe did her best to look solemn (though it was a struggle) and she leant against his arm.

"I'm sorry, Balthier." She offered an apology. Balthier shrugged her off his arm and grumbled something inaudible but he wasn't really mad and they both knew it.

"Maybe you could teach me how to fly her so that this need never be an issue again." Ashe suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" Balthier shot up. "You're not getting anywhere near the controls, or _The Strahl _again for that matter. Find your own way to the Pharos, Ashelia B'Nargin: Airship Crasher!" Ashe was starting to get a little irritated with the Pirate.

"Believe or not, Balthier, I do actually know a thing or two about airships." She insisted. When Balthier made a noise of disbelief, she pointed up through the open roof at a passenger ship that was coming into land.

"There," She said. "That is an A-347 Braynar Cruiser, the standard model for passenger airships as used by the East Ivalice Company for the last four years. It's chief designer was an Elgrid Braynar. It's glossair rings are approximately eight times the size of _The Strahl_'s and Braynar added a new type of propulsion stabiliser to allow the A-347 to get the maximum speed out of it's size without sacrificing passenger comfort whilst cutting down on turbulence." She finished proudly.

Balthier just stared at her dumbfounded. He could honestly say he had never been more turned on in his entire life and was using every ounce of self-control that he had not to step over and kiss her senseless. Ashe just continued to look triumphant that she had rendered the normally quick-witted Sky Pirate speechless. After a minute or two, Balthier managed to bring himself together enough to say;

"Ashe, do me a favour; just say 'propulsion stabilisers' again."

Ashe eyed him, bemused by his request but repeated the phrase. Balthier closed his eyes in bliss and clung on to railing, letting his knees give way for dramatic effect.

"Oh my Gods, Ashe, that just might the sexiest thing I have ever heard!" He groaned, though he was grinning and he opened his eyes enough to see her reaction. Ashe was startled at this turn of events but still couldn't stop the smile that had started to form on her face.

"Balthier!" She exclaimed, and began to back away in embarrassment but Balthier had already grabbed her arm.

"Say 'heat resistant carbon plating'." He begged her. "No, say 'cylindrical exhaust funnels'. No, just say 'hydraulics'!" Ashe, despite her increasingly red face, found herself falling into hysterics at his pleas. Balthier was on his knees, clutching at her hand, playing for sincerity but failing miserably.

"Will you get up!" She insisted. He did so, giving her a roguish smile but not letting go of her hand. "You are such an embarrassment!" She shook her head in despair.

"But isn't that why you like me?" He asked, taking her other hand, feeding his fingers through hers and stepping closer to her. Ashe didn't even seem to notice these movements, so comfortable she had gotten with his presence by now, and just rolled her eyes at him. "Where did you learn all that?" Balthier continued. The Princess simply shrugged.

"You'll be astounded at the sort of things my father had meetings on. He allowed me to read some of the non-essential reports, some of it stuck." She absent-mindedly picked a piece of fluff off his shirt.

"You're amazing." He said. She beamed, looking up to see his face and she suddenly stilled. He had that look in his eyes, the one she'd seen very briefly during their embrace in the Feywood. The one that made her heart race and her breath stop. That both called to her and screamed 'run!' at the same time. She knew what she wanted but the question was, which would she do?

Resting her hand near his neck, she found herself very slowly reaching up. Balthier's head began to tilt to meet hers. Everything slowed.

"Balthier?" They both pulled back quickly at hearing Fran's call from the hanger below, their face's full of regret. Balthier cursed under his breath.

"Up here, Fran." He shouted down. He let go of the Princess and smiled at her sadly. "I'd better…"

"Of course." She said quickly. Balthier took a deep sigh and made for the stairs. Ashe ran her hand over her face and then noticed her hand was covered in grease. Horrified, she looked herself over. There was grease on her arms from where she had leant on Balthier and from where he had touched her. It was on both her hands and no doubt on her face now. Dismayed, she turned to Balthier who had stopped upon hearing her shocked gasp.

"Balthier, look at me! There's grease everywhere!" She cried out. Balthier had to laugh.

"Well, not everywhere, Princess." He said with a wicked grin. She stared daggers at him.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" She demanded. When he offered nothing more helpful than a shrug, she stormed past him, fuming, on her way out of the hanger.

Yes, grease was definitely a kind of dirt Balthier didn't mind. After all, it made him feel as if he had achieved something.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The flight back from the Pharos was a solemn one.

In the chaos of their escape, Balthier had allowed Basch to see an unsteady Fran safely to her cabin while he piloted them away from the exploding tower but the second they were clear and stable he had handed the controls to Vaan - who was more than happy for something to keep his mind occupied - and gone to take care of his partner. There he stayed for the majority of the journey.

Barely anyone spoke on that return flight. After everything that had occurred in that top room in the tower - the Sun-Cryst, Rasler, Gabranth, The Occuria, Doctor Cid, Reddas… It was all too much. What good would words do?

Basch, after being unceremoniously thrown out of Fran's quarters, sat alone in _The Strahl'_s small mess area, reflecting on the confrontation that the party had had with his brother. Despite everything, he would never be 'Judge Gabranth' to Basch. Always his brother.

Vaan, of course, was at the ships helm, Ashe sat with him in the co-pilot's seat keeping him focused and relaxed on his first time flying. While Penelo, dear sweet Penelo, sat herself outside Fran's cabin door waiting for either Sky Pirate to emerge.

Eventually the door opened. Balthier was only momentarily surprised, then smiled sweetly at the young girl, offering her a hand as she made to stand. She had grown so close to the two pirates it seemed only natural to find her there.

"How is she?" She asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Much better now." He replied, smiling at her relief. "She just needed some rest that's all."

"That's good to hear." The young girl breathed. "What about you though?" She asked, tentatively. "How are you doing?"

The change in Balthier's eyes when she asked him that was so fleeting most people wouldn't have caught it but after travelling together for so long, Penelo had started to read her surrogate brother quite well. She had a long way to go before she was as skilled as Fran but she was still able to spot his distress. She knew best not to pursue it though. If he was going to talk about it with anyone she knew it wouldn't be her. And she was okay with that.

Balthier, however, reverted to character to avoid the true answer.

"I'll be much better once I've regained control of my airship." He said in his typical carefree fashion. "Honestly, I'm just amazed we haven't plummeted to the ocean even once. Who would have thought Vaan was actually paying attention." He grinned at her.

"He will surprise you." She said with a mirroring smile. Balthier had expected nothing less then for her to come to the defence of her best friend. "When he knows it's important, he'll step up. I'll think I'll go look for Basch. He was worried about Fran and I want to tell him she's okay. And make sure he's alright too, you know, after Gabranth." She squeezed his hand and made her way to the mess.

_'Dear Penelo,'_ Balthier thought to himself as he watched her leave, '_always taking care of everyone.'_ With a soft shake of his head at her good heart, he moved towards to cockpit.

* * *

As he stood in the cockpit doorway Balthier couldn't help but be impressed at the concentration and, dare he believe it, skill that he was witnessing from Vaan as he manned the controls of his beloved airship. The Princess was sitting in the co-pilot's chair offering much-needed support. _'And probably making sure for her own part that we stay in the air.'_ Balthier reminded himself with a grin that after handing Vaan the controls, the first thing the Princess took note of was the location of the auto-pilot switch.

He watched her for a moment. She was so beautiful, staring out at the horizon and giving Vaan a reassuring touch on the arm. He remembered how she used to recoil at any sort of physical contact and now she was the one to offer it. '_You've come a long way, Princess.'_

After a moment she noticed him, standing there.

"Balthier." She acknowledged him.

He flicked her a sad smile. He was willing to play the part of Pirate with the others but not with her. He cared for her too much to pretend. Besides, Ashe would probably see through any façade he attempted anyhow. She had worked her way in to him too deep.

Instead he turned his attention to the young man at the controls.

"Flying steady, Vaan?" Vaan glanced up him, half anxious, half elated.

"Balthier. I've been flying her just like you showed me. Am I doing alright?" He asked, desperate for approval from his hero. Balthier surveyed him, one hand on his hip, the other on his chin.

"Well, I don't know…" He tried not to laugh at the way Vaan's face seemed to drop at his words. "You've still a long way to go before you'll reach my level of talent -" At that, Ashe, smile on her face, couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at Balthier's 'modesty'. "- But you do show some potential."

Vaan beamed at that.

"You're doing fine, Vaan." Balthier continued, reassuring his young friend. "Now get out of my chair."

"Oh, sure thing. I wanna go find Penelo anyhow. You know, tell her all about my first go flying an actual airship!"

Vaan switched on the auto-pilot (located with the help of the Princess) and hopped out of the chair to make way for Balthier. As he passed the older man though, he paused and gave him a supportive clap on the shoulder. It caught Balthier completely off guard. He knew the party had all gotten close over this journey but for even Vaan to recognise the turmoil he was in over the fate of his father was completely unexpected. They all knew him better than he could ever have imagined. It was actually a welcome feeling.

He nodded at Vaan and echoed the gesture, before slipping in to pilot's seat and Vaan took his leave.

Leaving the auto-pilot on, Balthier sat in the place he felt the most comfortable in all of Ivalice and quickly lost himself in his thoughts. He had actually forgotten Ashe was sitting across from him until she made to leave him alone with his ship.

"No, Ashe, please." Balthier started and reached for her. "Don't go. Unless you wish to that is."

Ashe turned to him, hearing the plea he couldn't keep out of his voice and saw it written in his eyes as well. She gently took his hand and sat back down. Of course she wouldn't leave him, but as he returned his gaze to the horizon, she was left feeling so impotent. She was desperate to comfort him and he needed her, that much was clear. He couldn't lie to her. The loss of his father and their contribution to his downfall had torn a hole in him. No matter what the man had become, there was still all that he had been, and all that he could have been to Balthier.

He had still been his father.

No suitable words would come to Ashe. Everything felt so hollow and contrived. Even the simple act of holding his hand didn't seem enough. It just didn't convey the sympathy fittingly for how she felt. It just wasn't big enough.

Ashe made a decision. It was incredibly bold, far too intimate and more than a little bit dangerous - even more so then her choice to let him sleep with her in her bed back on the Phon Coast because how her feelings for him had evolved. But the time for half measures had long since past.

In one swift movement she got up, stood behind Balthier's chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on the side of his head, catching the scent of his hair as she embraced him. It was so much more intense than his embrace after Giruvegan. The need was so much more.

Balthier breathed in sharply at the move but quickly took back the moment, gripping on to the arms that circled his neck and closing his eyes, surrendering himself to the physical comfort and her. Clinging to the moment for dear life.

After a time, Ashe finally spoke.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save him."

Those words nearly undid him. Squeezing his eyes tight, they forced him to admit something to himself that had already been dancing around his subconscious. It was so much easier…no, actually better, when he believed Cid had gone mad. That had allowed Balthier to deem Cid's actions as a result of that illness, that he, in fact, didn't have a clear comprehension of his actions and his treatment of his son. But that wasn't the way of it. Cid had not been truly mad. Well, at least not in the way Balthier had thought for so long. He knew what he was doing and had walked towards his fate eyes open. That's what hurt most of all. That he chose it.

Balthier took a deep breath. "I don't think he wanted to saved." He admitted. Ashe responded by holding him tighter and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He replied with a kiss on her wrist and they both let out a long sigh.

They stayed that way, no sense of time, neither one wanting to let the other go until, eventually, footsteps were heard on the gangway heading in their direction. Reluctantly Balthier let go of Ashe's arms expecting her to leap away from him in the presence of another. Ashe, however, simply stood back keeping her left hand on his shoulder, unashamed to be seen offering comfort to her friend in his hour of need. That said, when she saw that it was Basch who had entered the small room, she couldn't help but look a little chastised.

For once though, Basch didn't seem bothered by their proximity, nodding at her before sitting next to Balthier in the co-pilot's seat.

"Penelo tells me Fran is feeling herself again." The Knight stated. At his words, Ashe felt a flush of guilt. She had been so concerned, first with Vaan and then with Balthier the reality was that she had forgotten about the distressed Viera and her condition. She would be sure to check on her before they landed.

"Oh, she's fine!" Balthier's voice stirred her from her rueful thoughts. "In fact I'm starting to believe it was actually all an act! She is such an attention seeker is our Fran." And just like that the gentleman rogue was back, as if he had never left. Balthier reached over and took control of _The Strahl_ back from the auto-pilot with a slight jolt and Ashe thought it best to leave him to the task in hand.

"If you gentleman will excuse me." She dismissed herself, unintentional trailing her fingers along the bare skin on the back of Balthier's neck as she left, causing another slight jolt from the controls.

Balthier wished she wouldn't leave. Aside from the obvious, he actually felt safer with Ashe in the room after what the Captain had interrupted. Basch seemed as lost in his own thoughts as Balthier had been earlier.

"We shouldn't be too far from Balfonheim now. Thirty minutes perhaps." The Pirate observed, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Good thing too. It won't be light for much longer." Basch countered. He was right. The sun had indeed started to sink in the sky, colouring it a pale gold. '_Gods, has this all just been __one__ day.' _Balthier mused.

"You should tell her." For the second time in the space of an hour Balthier was complete blind-sighted by one of his companions and, in fact, had to congratulate himself in keeping control of _The Strahl _as well as he did. He stared at Basch. Did he imagine what the Captain had just said?

"Tell who what?" Basch just stared at him.

"Balthier, I am no fool and I'm sure you would never class me as such. It is clear to us all that you care deeply for the Lady Ashe and she for you, and while it should go against everything she has been brought up to be, you do seem to make her happy. You make each other happy."

Balthier's heart had virtually stopped and his mouth was drier than the Westersand. Seriously, how was he keeping this ship up in the air? He had expected this conversation from Fran, possibly even Penelo but _Basch?!_

"Basch-" He started but the Knight cut him off.

"Despite all your attempts to convince otherwise, you are a good man, Balthier. And if today has taught us anything it's how fleeting life is. Regrets are not something that should be carried over to the next life." Basch seemed to be talking to himself almost as much as Balthier at this point before turning back the Pirate. "You should tell her." He repeated.

Balthier knew he looked less like the self-proclaimed 'Leading Man' then ever before as he gaped open-mouthed at Basch as the Captain stood to leave. Basch fixed him with a stare.

"Do not think for one second though that this means you have my blessing." And with that he left as Vaan and Penelo bounded in to sit with a shell-shocked Balthier.

"Gees, Balthier, you were bouncing all over the place." Grinned Vaan. "You sure you don't want me to take over?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_The Strahl_ landed at Balfonheim's Aerodrome as the sun sank behind the sea.

The high emotions and events of the day had left the party drained as they filed out of the ship and into the main terminal, Balthier pausing to give his girl an affectionate pat as he left. Even though Fran had recovered from her collapse at the Pharos, she still kept a hand on Vaan's shoulder to steady herself as she walked.

It was unsurprising that they found themselves greeted by Reddas's three right hands, waiting for their leader's return. Upon seeing them emerge, the lady - Elza - ran straight up to them.

"At last! You all took your sweet time coming back. Flying casual, Balthier? Very unlike you." She said giving the Sky Pirate a wink and a flirtatious smile. Balthier did not offer one back.

"Where is Reddas?" The man - Rikken - asked. The party exchanged awkward glances, not knowing how to break the news. Ever the honourable man, Basch stepped forward.

"I'm truly sorry to tell you, Lord Reddas has fallen. There was a great explosion atop the Pharos Lighthouse. Lord Reddas sacrificed himself so that we might escape. I am sorry."

"He saved our lives." Penelo chimed in quietly and Ashe took the young girl's hand. The three pirates were stunned.

"There was a great light." Elza began slowly, her voice thick with emotion. "It was like the sun itself had exploded. That was him?" Basch nodded.

"It was like he'd been searching for a way to die." Spoke Raz, the only non-Hume of the three. "I just never thought…"

"I'm so sorry." Ashe felt so responsible for what had happened to their leader, she was convinced that they would blame her. Rikken looked into her sad eyes.

"Before Reddas left he told us about Nabudis. He was being haunted by his past for so long, death was the only solution he could see to find peace. If this was the end he chose, a noble end, than we've just got to accept that and mourn the man he was to us. This was his choice."

They all stood together for moment, remembering their fallen comrade and friend. Elza broke the silence.

"We should get you back to the Manse. You must all be tired and hungry. You're welcome to stay there as long as you need."

"Actually there's someone there to see you right now." Raz piped up. "He's been waiting all day. Some Rozarrian. Come on." The three pirates lead the way. The party all looked at each other, confused, before following.

Balthier fell back to walk with Fran and Vaan. The streetlamps had already been lit and the sounds of an evening's play after a hard day's work had started to fill the Port. It was one of the reasons Balthier liked this town so much. It was always full of life. _'Even when they learn of Reddas's sacrifice they will drink to his memory and celebrate his life, not weep over his death.'_ He thought with a rueful smile.

"Hey, who do you think this guy is waiting for us?" Vaan asked. "How does anyone even know where we are?"

"I don't know about how but I can hazard a guess as to who." Balthier answered. "Raz mentioned our visitor was Rozarrian and there is only one Rozarrian who has any knowledge of Ashe's existence. Al-Cid Margrace." He didn't intent to but he found himself saying the aristocrats name rather bitterly. The smallest smirk found Fran's lips and even Vaan noticed his hostility.

"That guy we met with Larsa?" He asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I do not believe Balthier cares for Prince Margrace." Fran said, as neutral as ever but Balthier could tell she was amused and he went on the defensive.

"It's not that I don't care for him as much as I desperately want to give him a haircut." He said, earning a laugh from Vaan. Balthier grimaced.

"I understand that he is an important ally for Ashe and that he is probably not a bad person but there is just something about him that's just so…" He searched for the right word to describe the Prince.

"Pretentious." Vaan finished for him.

"Precisely, Vaan." Balthier was thankful that he wasn't the only one that could see it. Fran continued to look entertained.

"To have gone to the trouble of discovering us, our visitor's words must be of consequence. Pretentious or not." She said. "We must make haste. We fall behind."

* * *

The party met with Al-Cid - for it was indeed he - in Reddas's study. There the Prince had informed them of the battle that was about to rage in the west over Dalmasca, and of Doctor Cid's parting gift to the world; a sky fortress called _The Bahamut_. Named after the king of dragons and intended to be equally as intimidating. Vayne Solidor himself, was to command it.

Even though all six friends had immediately stepped up to face this upcoming battle, as they sat in one of the Manse's lounges to formulate their next moves, the realisation of what the following day may bring began to dawn on them. This felt much different then battling fiends.

_'Tomorrow, we go to war.'_ Was the collective thought. _'Tomorrow, this all ends.'_

That was the truth of it, one way or another. If they succeeded, Ashe could reclaim her throne and their quest would be at an end. If they failed…

Both Ashe and Balthier were being uncharacteristically quiet and both were sharing the same thoughts. '_Tomorrow'_. The word kept repeating itself over in their heads. It was only a few short hours away. What then? Would they ever see each other again? Pirates and Queens don't usually have a habit of socialising. The very idea terrified them both.

Balthier's eyes kept flicking around the room, never settling on anything for longer than a second and constantly over at Ashe, who was doing a similar thing. Every time their eyes met they were full of questions and fears. Balthier felt a constant tightness in his chest and Ashe bit her fingers nervously. There was one big question they were asking themselves:

_'Could I cope with loosing you?'_

Their eyes met again and both instantly knew the answer.

_'No.'_

Ashe didn't know what to do. The sudden reality of how her life would change after tomorrow had numbed her. All she wanted to do was bury herself in Balthier's arms and just hold him until it was over. To smell his skin, feel his warmth, his firm body…

Her next thoughts brought a flush of colour to her cheeks, reminding her she was in company. She looked up and caught Balthier again and this time he offered her a shy smile, which she gave back. It calmed her a little. She didn't realise how much the nerves had gotten to her. She tried to return her attention to the room and to Basch, who had been talking. The Knight had led the discussion, being a seasoned solider. They needed his calm and level head right now.

He now addressed the Princess. "Would you agree, Your Majesty?" He asked. Ashe felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Basch, I'm afraid my mind was else where. Would you mind repeating that." Basch gave her a soft, almost fatherly smile. He remembered how he use to feel on the eve of battle when he was still a young solider.

"That's quite alright, Ashe. It's understandable." He never called her by just her name but he felt all his young friends could do with a little comforting. "I was just discussing our plan of action for the morning. We must wake as early as possible to re-supply before leaving for Dalmasca. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course." Ashe agreed. "It makes the most sense." A rare grin came to Basch's face.

"Actually, I was checking to see if you would be pleasant when we woke you. We all know how you love the mornings."

Ashe couldn't help but smile as her mouth fell open at her Knight's gentle teasing. She was grateful to him though, as his jest had stopped Vaan looking ill and returned Penelo to her normal colour when she was so pale a moment before. Balthier was grinning at her from his seat across from her and she chucked a cushion at him.

"You're all mean." She said, still smiling. "When I'm Queen, none of you are getting to stay at the Palace."

"That's what you think. We know the way in, don't we, Vaan?" Balthier said with a smirk, and he and Ashe just smiled at each other before Fran brought them back the to room.

"The hour is growing late. We should all attempt, at least, to get some rest."

Balthier's chest became tight once more and he looked back to Ashe to see the same look of panic reflected back. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay up, with her. They only had a few guaranteed hours left together, he didn't want to miss a moment of her. But everyone else, including the Princess, had started for the stairs and he felt obliged to follow.

At the top of the stairs, Fran - who had made the sleeping arrangements with Elza, earlier - was directing them all to their rooms as they were different from the ones they had stayed in previously. She sent Vaan, Penelo and Basch down the hall to the left but as Ashe and Balthier made to go the same way she stopped them and shook her head.

"There are only four rooms this way." She said, ignoring the suspicious glare her partner was giving her. "You will find yours open, to the right."

Ashe looked back to Balthier, bemused but went in the direction the Viera had pointed. Balthier immediately began one of his and Fran's 'silent conversations' as Vaan called them.

_'What exactly are you doing?'_ His face read.

_'Giving you a push.'_ Her own expression came back._ 'And some privacy. You will thank me later.'_ Balthier just scowled at his best friend as they both turned in their respective directions. Basch was still in the hall and Balthier caught his eyes before he entered his room and he gave the Pirate a meaningful stare. _'Tell her.'_ It said.

_'Basch, do you really know what you're encouraging?'_ The Pirate thought as he walked to where Fran had pointed. He found Ashe standing in a doorway, as if she was waiting for him.

"The room opposite is unlocked." She said, pointing across from her. He nodded. He didn't seem able to speak, his heart was beating ridiculously fast and his chest was beginning to heave. He had never felt this anxious in his entire life. Ashe was still talking.

"I thought I'd better point it out." She said with a weak smile. "Didn't want you not knowing where you were sleeping again." He smiled, knowing she was referring to the Phon Coast but it faltered when he remembered the outcome of that incident.

"We would want a repeat of that now, would we?" He managed to say, in voice so unlike his own. Where was the smooth lady-killer he had become so proud of? The one who could charm a lady without even having to say a word. He had vanished and seemed to have taken Balthier's confidence with him. His eyes met hers and they simply looked at each other for the longest time. Balthier felt he had forgotten how to breath.

Eventually, Ashe spoke. "Well, I guess we should say goodnight then. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day." Her own voice was shaky.

"Yes." He managed to whisper but nether of them moved. Finally, Ashe shook her head, as if to break from a trance.

"Goodnight, Balthier." She quickly stepped into her room and closed the door. Balthier growled, furious with himself, at his inability to convey how much she meant to him. He opened the door to his room and flung his bag in, hearing something break on impact. He paced between the room and the hall, gripping his hair and rubbing his face in frustration. He wanted to punch something, where was Vaan when you actually wanted him? He had to tell her. He had to. There was no way he would be able to even stand still if he didn't. It was his last chance. And she felt the same way, he knew she did. Hell, everybody knew she did.

His decision made, he took a breath to compose himself, then strode towards Ashe's door, his hand raised ready to knock.

Ashe opened her door.

That was the moment Balthier knew he was in love with her. The second she opened the door, her face changing from determination to surprise to find him directly outside it. He looked straight into her eyes -_ 'Those damned eyes of hers' -_ and he knew. The world suddenly stopped. There was nothing else but this woman.

A second may have passed, a minute, an hour, a lifetime, as they just stared into one another. At last Balthier's brain stated to function again. Without saying a word, he moved the hand that had been hanging in the air, mid-knock, to cup her head and kissed her.

It was exquisite. Balthier was not a man who would usually use such a word but that's what it was. He pulled her firmly to him as she threw her arms around him, focusing on the feeling of her kiss. He had never tasted anything as sweet as her mouth, it was addictive. The sensations of Ashe's fingers in his hair, her tongue upon his was almost too much to bear and his knees actually began to feel weak.

Ashe hadn't been kissed in two years and never with this much desperation. When they eventually had to break apart for air, the look he gave her made her heart convulse. '_I need you_' it said. Her hands traced his face and she gave him the slightest nod as she lead him fully into the room before quietly closing the door behind them.

Balthier's hands were on her waist and his lips were on hers again immediately as she pushed him slowly to the bed. His kiss was so intoxicating she could barely register what they were doing. It was as if they were electrically charged. Every touch tingled and sparked, every stroke of his tongue against hers was enough to blur her vision. She realised she was taking the initiative which surprised her, given she was more the novice at this sort of thing. She had taken off his vest (somehow, without separating their mouths) but he was struggling to remove her collar from around her neck. She broke the kiss and took his hands giving him a seductive look and sat him down on the bed, while she removed it herself, throwing it across the room when she was done. _'Ta-dah!'_ She seem to say.

That was when Ashe noticed Balthier wasn't usual, confident self. In fact she almost thought he looked worried. She sat down next to him and gently stroked his face, her eyes searching his, tenderly. After a second he exhaled in disbelief.

"I'm nervous." He confessed, with a small smile.

And that was the moment Ashe realised she was in love with him. That this amazing, charming, witty, beautiful man in front of her, who was usually so self-assured and bold, could allow himself to be this vulnerable in her company. And at this moment. She loved him.

She leant over and kissed him gently, easing into it but keeping it just as passionate. When she pulled away she captured his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't be." She whispered and started to undo his shirt buttons.

That night, Balthier made love for the first time. He was no stranger to sex, being as attractive and naturally flirtatious as he was, but this was completely different. In his own way he had cared for every woman who he had slept with in the past, but none could match this level of intimacy, this feeling of yearning he felt with Ashe. It was as if, if they weren't to be joined together then his heart would stop. Ashe kept it beating. It was the best he had ever had.

Because he loved her.

The first time they took it slow, drawing out the pleasure, learning each others wants and rhythms. It was also as kindness to Ashe, who hadn't been with a man for two years and even then, was still reasonably inexperienced - her marriage had only lasted a few weeks (though Ashe did pride herself on being a fast learner, however). Hands were everywhere, fingers interlocking. Every caress, every moan, every kiss, all was committed to memory. The movement of each others bodies driving the other wild. It was both fierce and gentle at the same time.

It was perfect.

They called for each other again and again, gradually increasing in urgency, until they were brought to stillness and were left trembling, looking into each others eyes. After that, with all nerves and inhibitions gone, their passion simply grew.

"I thought you said you were nervous?" Ashe asked at one point, as she tried to refocus.

"I said I was nervous," Balthier replied cheekily. "I didn't say I didn't know what I was doing." And he kissed her again for another round.

That night, none of them spent the night alone. Halfway through the night, Penelo had snuck into Vaan's room and they curled up together like they use to when they were young and one of them had a nightmare or a bad storm was raging. Basch had gotten up and wandered the Manse, unable to lie still in his room any longer only to discover Fran in a library, examining the books. The two of them had stayed up into the small hours, swapping stories and just enjoying each other's company in a way they couldn't normally with the rest of the group around them. They eventually fell asleep together in one of the large chairs.

No one spent the night alone, but only one couple found true peace in each others arms.

* * *

"Ashe? Ashe, are you awake?"

Balthier looked down at his love, who had settled happily against his chest, still wearing a faint smile as he absent-mindedly stroked her shoulder. Ashe did not stir at his call and her calm and even breathing told him she was soundly asleep. She had never looks so beautiful to him.

"Good, because I don't think I could say this to you if you were awake." He said, aware of the irony of this sentence. At this current moment as he lay with her in his arms, waiting for sleep to come, he felt so content. He didn't think he had ever felt so at ease and as a result he was feeling incredibly honest and had a need to confess his feelings to her. Having never done this before however, it was an act made a lot easier by the simple fact that Ashe was unconscious.

"Listen, I'm very aware that I should be saying this to your face but I'm new to this so just bare with me." He spoke out into the dark room, quietly but firmly. "I don't actually know where to begin, I just know that I have to say this out loud, even if it's this once, I need the words to be out there, into the world, not just in here." He placed a hand to his chest.

"The truth is, I've never done this before because I've never, ever, felt like this way before. No one's made me feel like this. It is the most terrifying but somehow, most exhilarating sensation." He laughed in realisation. "In fact, do know what it reminds me of? It's just like flying. It's exactly the same, the same rush, the same excitement, the same joy." He smiled to himself. "I'm good at flying." He mused.

"You make feel the same way, Ashe. That same feeling of being alive. I get it now." He reached over and touched her face. "You're the most amazing, intelligent, feisty, stunning, sexy, stubborn woman I have ever met. And you're the one. The only one. And I just want you to know," He took a deep breath. "I love you, Ashe. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped both arms around her.

"I love you."

As sleep finally took him, Balthier was still repeating his love for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Ashe awoke to the sound of heartbeat.

A smile spread across her face as she gained more consciousness, as she became more aware of her surroundings and the memories of the past few hours came flooding back to her. Keeping her eyes firmly closed, she snuggled her head down into Balthier's chest, inhaling the smell of his skin. The smoky aroma of gunpowder seemed to be imbedded into him. There was something oddly comforting about it.

Cracking open her eyes, she was relieved to see it wasn't yet dawn. They never got around to closing the shutters last night and the whole room had been bathed in moonlight, illuminating their bodies and adding the sensuality of the evening. Ashe could see now from the open window that, even though the sky had started to lighten, it would still be another hour or so before the day started. _'We still have some time.'_ She thought.

Tilting her head, Ashe looked up at her man (the term of endearment made her grin broadly). He was so handsome and so calm when he was asleep. With his face relaxed she could make out the small creases at the sides of his mouth. Permanent laughter lines from where the charismatic Sky Pirate constantly had some form of smile on his face. She was about to reach up and touch them when something stopped her.

Balthier sighed and shifted slightly in his sleep and then, much to Ashe's delight, he quietly started humming in his sleep. Ashe's eyes widened at this new development, and had to bite her hand to stay her giggles. She had never heard him hum in his sleep before, not once in any of the times she had tented with him. Talk, yes - Balthier had become well-known for his nightly murmurings - but humming was something new entirely. She beamed at him and made a mental note to ask Fran about it later.

She lay there, hand on her chin and just watched him. Her heart swelled with love for him. For far too long she had felt incomplete but now, being here with Balthier, she felt finished. She was so happy at this moment. She hoped it would never end.

Then it suddenly hit her and she drew a sharp breath. Tomorrow had become today. In barely anytime at all they would be on their way to Dalmasca. To _The Bahamut_ and to Vayne Solidor.

To finish this.

Panic flew over Ashe and she had to move. She caught sight of a water jug over by the window, a drink would help calm her. She looked around for something to cover her nakedness. She had a nightgown in her bag but that was still by the door where she had abandoned it last night, unopened. Thankfully, Balthier's shirt was by her side of the bed and she slipped it on, smirking to herself at how she had only gotten a few of the top buttons undone before eagerness took over and it had been pulled over his head.

It was too big for her, yet it felt like the perfect fit.

The feeling of Ashe leaving his side disturbed Balthier enough to coax him into consciousness. He frowned, and pouted ever so slightly, immediately missing the Princess's presence. '_And I was having the nicest dream too.'_ He grumbled to himself. Not that he could remember it now he had come to. _'Always the way. Still, couldn't be any better than the reality.'_ And he grinned as he arched out into a stretch, letting out a soft moan of satisfaction at the move.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes just enough to see. He was still half asleep and was more than happy to return to full slumber just as soon as Ashe was back in his arms.

He turned just enough so he could see her. She was over by the window facing away from him. He could hear her fingernails tapping against a glass where her mind was evidentially wandering. He was happy to simply watch her, his eyes still heavy, a sleepy smile on his lips. Happy to be able to call this radiant young woman his. Then he registered what she was wearing and he rubbed his eyes, his mouth quirked with amusement.

"Honestly, Princess, it is not enough that you steal both my ship and my heart but you must also steal my clothes as well? She has spun round to face him as soon as she heard his voice. "You're almost as good a pirate as me."

"What can I say? I learn from the master." She retorted and they gazed lovingly at each other for a moment.

"Hi." She smiled softly.

"Hi." He echoed back. "Come back to bed."

Ashe topped up her glass and brought it over to him and he sat up and took it with a word of thanks as she perched on the bed.

"You know, this is somewhat fetching on you, Ashe." He said, playing with the collar and the buttons. "I think this may be a new fantasy you've uncovered." He wiggled his eyebrows and Ashe shook her head at him.

"You might not get it back." She said, lifting the material to her face. "It smells of you." She smiled. Balthier always did like a challenge.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of some way to get it off you." He grinned deviously. Ashe threw him a grin of her own but as Balthier took another sip of water, she returned her gaze to the window, adopting a wistful expression. Balthier couldn't miss this change and grew concerned.

"Is everything alright, Ashe? You look pre-occupied." Ashe flicked him a sad smile.

"I suppose, maybe a little." She admitted. "It all suddenly feels so real." She stared at nothing in particular and Balthier reached out and stroked her arm comfortingly.

Ashe wanted to confide something to him but it would leave her so exposed. She looked into his bright, brown eyes and they reminded her of two things: his own vulnerability the previous night and his trust in her to share it - and the fact that she loved him. If she could bring herself to tell her feelings to anyone, it would be him.

"Balthier, I'm scared." She whispered. Balthier set the glass down and took her hand.

"Ashe, it's okay to be scared. We're taking on the Empire, it's not going to be easy. But Vayne has sorely underestimated us and that it where we have the advantage." There was a glint in his eye as he smirked at her. "Princess, when he comes face to face with you he's not going to know what hit him."

Ashe gripped his hand. His words had been of some comfort but there was so much more to her fears.

"It's not just the battle, though that it is obviously my most pressing concern." She paused to try to focus. "It's what happens next. If we win… If we are successful in defeating Vayne I can reclaim the throne in the name of Dalmasca and restore our freedom. I would be Queen, ruler of Dalmasca. How will the people react to me? I've been thought dead for two years. How will I know what I'm doing? What is best for them?" Her eyes started to become a little wild and her breathing came quicker as panic set in.

"I've been working towards this for so long, even before my father's death, but theory and practice are two different things. Maybe I was just deluding myself. Maybe-" Balthier had taken hold of both her arms by now to try to calm her.

"Princess! Princess, breathe! It's alright." She looked at him and took several deep breaths. She nodded at him to reassure him she was fine and he returned it in acknowledgement.

"Better?" Ashe nodded again and he offered her the water and she gratefully took it. "Good." Balthier sighed.

"Ashe, of course the idea of being Queen and ruling a country is a nerve-racking one but it just means you have respect the position. I'd be more worried if it didn't make you nervous, but believe me when I tell you, you have no need to doubt yourself. Ever since I met you your first priority has been your kingdom and what's best for it. Every action, every decision, all for the benefit of your country." He looked her straight in the eye. "You are going to be the best ruler Dalmasca has ever known. Better than the Dynast-King himself."

Ashe studied her man, her mouth quirked upwards.

"When did you become so wise all of a sudden?" She asked, allowing the smile into her voice. Balthier grinned.

"I live with Fran, remember? Don't ever tell her I said this but I do actually listen to her. The woman talks sense." Ashe laughed to herself but she still wasn't settled.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do this all by myself." She admitted.

"Well you won't be by yourself." Balthier said, offhandedly. Ashe let her uncertainty at his words show as he took another sip of water.

"Do you remember what I said after Giruvegan? Obviously, we can't govern for you but we're all here for you, you aren't alone in this. Basch will never leave your side. Well, unless Fran whisks him away to some secret love warren of hers, then you're never getting him back! Vaan and Penelo maybe young but they're smart, well Pen is, and they're loyal and they know Rabanastre. They're going to be your most valuable assets. And then of course there's Fran and myself. We're not going anywhere." Ashe caught his eyes at that and heard his message. _I'm__ not going anywhere. _"You won't be alone, Ashe."

Ashe chewed her lip. That was another reason she felt so troubled. She would be Queen, Balthier was a Sky Pirate - free to fly and pillage and do whatever he cared to. She didn't want to be an anchor. Could this actually work?

Ashe was nearly shaking as she asked her next question.

"Balthier, are we fools?" Balthier appeared undisturbed by the question.

"Yes. Absolutely." He replied, resolutely. He then laughed at Ashe's horror-struck expression. "Oh, you mean for an actual reason?" He joked. Ashe tried to join in with his humour but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I'm serious." She said quietly, unable to look at him. "Balthier, I'm afraid. I haven't felt this way about anyone for so long. I don't want to loose you but there are so many things standing in our way." She felt the sting of tears but refused to let them spill over. Balthier said nothing but when he did speak his voice was hostile.

"Such as?" Ashe gulped. He was upset with her and she could hear it.

"Well, I have duties to Dalmasca and my people. They come first and I just don't know if they will accept an Achadian born Sky Pirate as my beau. And then there my ministers and councillors, they will take umbrage at this. You still have bounty on your head…" She faltered as she finally looked at him. Balthier's jaw was clenched in irritation. Was she trying to give this up? Give him up? Before they'd even had a chance? He was not going to let that happen.

"Is that all?" He asked coolly. He saw that Ashe looked close to tears and he let his aggravation go. "Ashe, there are ways to get around the bounty." He said. "As for your citizens, I think you assume too much. You'll be amazed how understanding people can be, especially when you respect them and tell them the truth."

"I would always do that anyway." Ashe cut in. Balthier brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I know." He said gently. "And they will love you for it. And as for these so-called ministers of yours; you haven't even appointed anyone yet so if any of them have a problem with us then to hell with them!" She finally relented and smiled a little. But there was still one issue though.

"What of the sky?" She asked, nervously. "It's what you live for, who you are and I would not wish to tie you down. I could never do that to you, but I must be in one place. _The Strahl_, Fran, piracy, treasure… That is your life and you love it. How could I ever equal that?"

Balthier had heard enough. He reach over and grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"It's true, I love the sky." He said. "I live for _The Strahl_, and for Fran, and the freedom of the life but there is more than one way to achieve that and we'll figure something out. Ashe, you ask how you can equal that? It's a wonder it can equal you!" He moved his hand and cupped the back of her head.

"I am not giving you up, Ashe, not without one hell of a fight. If you think that I'm going to let you go, now that I've finally found you, then you are sorely mistaken. You speak of treasure? Well, I am Balthier Bunansa, Sky Pirate extraordinaire and you, Ashelia B'Nargin, are the greatest treasure I have ever found! Without question."

Ashe blinked at him, struck-dumb by his speech. When she found herself, she took his face in her hands and kissed him with such fervour it caused her to see stars. Nobody had ever spoken about her with such passion - not even Rasler. It was almost too much to bear.

Balthier's arms wrapped around her, pulling her up to him. His kiss became greedy as she sat on his waist, kicking the sheet away with her feet to expose him. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off over her head and she caught sight of his grin before he kissed her again.

"Told you." He said, and Ashe couldn't fight her own grin against his mouth as they came together once more.

After all, they still had some time.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_"Balthier! Do you understand exactly what is you're doing?"_

_"Please Balthier, you mustn't die!"_

_"Please Balthier, come back."_

_"Balthier!.."_

"Ashe…"

The first thing that registered in Balthier's mind when he came to was pain. Every part of him hurt and hurt intensely. There was a sharp throbbing at both the front and back of his head that was causing him to feel nauseous and he was having trouble breathing. After a second he was able to identify the pain in his chest as one familiar with a broken rib. Balthier wondered exactly how many had been broken to be causing him this much trouble.

His eyes hurt, every single inch of him felt bruised. Keeping them closed, he made to lift his hands to his head and that was when he realised he couldn't move his right arm. It felt like it had been strapped up all the way to his shoulder, possibly broken as well. He tried to wiggle his feet, searching for more damage and discovered his left leg was also bandaged.

_'I feel lopsided.' _He managed to think before his mind gave way to sickness once more. Groaning, he raised his left, still working hand to his eyes and let out a hiss as his fingers brushed his temple, uncovering the partial source of his headache. There was deep and nasty gash in his forehead. Touching it very gingerly, he found that it had been healed in part with a spell but by someone with much less experience with them than any of his friends. Wherever he was, it wasn't with them.

He was able to open his eyes, though his vision was blurred. His mouth felt horrible, leading him to question just how long he'd been unconscious for. He needed a drink. He very slowly tried to sit up and let out a cry of agony in the process.

"Easy! Easy now. Shh, try not to move." A female voice, kind but unfamiliar, spoke to him. Balthier's eyes had closed again, trying to blot out the pain, but he opened them again to look for his carer. She was sitting next to him as she had brought a bottle to his lips and was gently lifting his head to aid him drink.

"Here, drink this. It will help." She said kindly and Balthier obeyed. Slow, steady sips at first before eagerly finishing the whole bottle. It was a potion of some kind and it didn't take long before his afflictions had dulled into a tolerable ache. His sight had cleared and he was able to get a proper look at his nurse.

She didn't look all that much older than him, five years at the most. She had long brown hair which she kept off her face with a scarf headband. Her face was tanned but not heavily, allowing her green eyes to stand out more and she wore a friendly smile. She was pretty, but in a sweet way - the same way he found Penelo pretty. He tried to smile at her.

"Thank you." He croaked. The lady seemed happy to finally hear him speak.

"You're welcome." She said. Her accent was interesting. She sounded Archadian (though not from the capitol) but there were distinct Rozarrian and Dalmascan notes in there. She was clearly a traveller.

"My name is Camille." She continued. "I'll try and tell you what I know."

"My cousin and I are part of a Caravan of merchants. We travel all across Ivalice, through the main routes between Rozarria and Archadia. We had been passing through Dalmasca when, five days ago, we came across a crashed airship. That's where we spotted you, hanging out of the airship door."

As Camille explained, the memories returned to Balthier. He remembered being on _The Bahamut_ after just having defeated Vayne Solidor once and for all. He and Fran had left _The Strahl_ and the others and were attempting to fix the monstrosity's glossair rings to prevent it falling on, and destroying Rabanastre. He had heard his friends and the Marquis Ondore all questioning his actions as he suavely played the 'Leading Man' card. He called to Fran and had to keep his worries in check when he saw she had been hurt by falling debris. The window for getting out safely was closing fast and he had to get them and as he carried his injured partner from the engine room, he could hear the Princess's desperate pleas for his to return to them.

To her.

Balthier hurried through corridors of the crashing sky fortress, desperately searching for a means to escape. Something exploded behind him, throwing him forward and nearly landing on Fran in the process. As he got to his feet he felt woozy and became aware of the warm trickle of blood running down his face. He hadn't even felt the blow. Not caring for once, he wiped the blood away with his sleeve and went to retrieve Fran, grateful she was unconscious. He would never hear the end of it if she knew that he had dropped her.

Thankfully, the next corner he turned led him to a landing bay, similar to the one he docked _The Strahl_ in, and small ship in which they could escape in. He sprinted down the gangway into the little vessel, bringing the engines to life before securing Fran down on a bench in the cockpit.

"Hang on, Fran." He remembered telling her as he lifted away from _The Bahamut_'s column. Before he could fly out of it's rings however, something fell from above, striking the small ship and sending it spinning. Balthier managed to regain control but whatever it was the had hit them had damaged the craft's wings. He couldn't turn and they were flying away from the fleet, out over the desert. He tried the radio but nothing seemed to be getting through.

Spotting an auto-pilot switch, Balthier hit it and ran between the ships engine and control panel, trying different things in an effort to fix the problem. He didn't think they'd been in the air that long when he realised with horror, they were loosing altitude. Whatever had hit them had done more damage than initially thought and the engines were failing.

Racing back to the controls, Balthier did everything he could think of to allow them to land safely but it wasn't enough. The crash was inevitable and the ground was coming up fast. Instinctively, he threw himself over Fran's body in an effort to protect her. He thought of Ashe.

He heard the worst noise he had ever heard in his entire life and was thrown away from Fran. That was all he could remember from the crash itself.

When he next became aware, he found he couldn't move his left leg or right arm without blinding agony. He searched for Fran and was relieved to see she was still strapped to the bench where he put her. His chest hurt where something had fallen on it, as did the back of his skull. There was a pain in his stomach as well and he could see a rip in his vest and a small patch of blood surrounding it but he didn't have time to focus on any of these things. He had to get out of the ship and find Fran some help. He also had potentially a very angry Princess to get back and explain himself to. He had no idea how long it took but somehow he managed to crawl to the door and open it. Apparently that was as far as he got.

Camille continued.

"When we realised you were alive we got you and your friend out of there and thought it best to bring you with us. You've both been unconscious since we found you, I was starting to get worried." She saw how his face changed at the mention of Fran. "She's safe." She reassured him. "My cousin, Moes, is taking care of her. He believes she broke her pelvis as well as hurt her legs."

"But she's alive?" Balthier asked. Camille nodded and he sighed with relief. Every bone in his body could be broken and he wouldn't care just as long as Fran was safe.

Camille went on to explain his injuries which were more immediately serious than Fran's. They were both severely dehydrated and Balthier had lost a lot of blood from his stomach wound where he had been impaled by a piece of metal. He was lucky the Caravan had found him when they did and were able to heal him in time. Balthier did not want to think about the alternative.

The rest of his injuries were as he'd already suspected. He had broken at least four ribs, his right arm and hand and his left foot and fractured his knee. He had also taken a nasty blow to the back of his head in the crash. Considering how Camille described the damaged craft to him, Balthier was just happy he had gotten out of there at all.

"We've been using Magic to cure you as best we can but there's only so much potions and spells can do." Camille said. "You just need time." Balthier nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." He said again.

"Do you remember at all what happened? She asked gently. He nodded again.

"We were in _The Bahamut_." He explained, his voice still hoarse. "In the battle for Dalmasca. We fought with the Resistance and got caught there." He then registered her confusion. She did know about the battle, didn't she? She had to, _The Bahamut_ alone was hard to miss. Just how far from Rabanastre did they get? Something seemed to click with Camille and she raised her hands to her mouth, gasping.

"By the Gods, you were in that thing?! We didn't know what it was, it was enormous! We had left Rabanastre four days previous and we could still see it from where we were across the desert." She lowered her hands. "That 'ship' came down two days before we found you, Gods you're lucky to be alive. Left any longer…" Camille was clearly upset by this revelation and fell into silence.

Balthier's heart sank. They were travelling away from Rabanastre. How was he going to get back there? Back to Ashe.

"Please, where are we? Where are we headed? I have to… need to get back to Rabanastre."

Camille could see his distress and felt so bad for him. "I'm sorry," she said, "but we're heading west. We'll be at the Rozarrian border in a couple of days. We're heading for a town called Allaquoia. Moes and I usually stay there for a couple of months for a rest, while the others continue on before coming back our way and pick us up. But you can stay with us, both you and Ashe, you can stay with us until as long as you need to. Until you're well enough to travel again. I promise."

Balthier was so distracted by the information that they were heading to Rozarria that he almost missed her last sentence completely. He turned to her sharply, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Ashe?" Camille stared back at him, obviously worried she'd made a mistake.

"Your friend, the Viera?" She said anxiously. "Is she not Ashe? You kept saying the name while you were out, I just assumed…" She hesitated when she saw his face. "I'm sorry." Balthier groaned and held his hand to his eyes. The light was starting to hurt them and tiredness was starting to set in.

"Fran." He uttered. "The Viera's name is Fran. Ashe is…someone else." Camille understood.

"Ah. Someone special?" Balthier let out a faint laugh.

"A royal pain in my arse!" He declared, but then nodded. "Yes." He whispered and Camille smiled at him.

"Then we'll do our best to get you back to her." His nurse evidently had a romantic spirit but she quickly became more business-like.

"So, the Viera is Fran. Ashe is someone else entirely." She looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Balthier. My name is Balthier."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Balthier." Camille stood and placed a soothing hand on his head. "Get some rest."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_"Princess! No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the Leading Man. You know what they say about the Leading Man…"_

_"He never dies."_

Ashe couldn't sleep.

It had been three weeks and she still couldn't sleep.

Three weeks since the battle for Dalmasca had been fought. Since she and her friends had beaten Vayne and from the bridge of _The Strahl_, Ashe had announced the war was over and declared Dalmasca's freedom from the Empire.

Three weeks since she had last heard his voice.

The transition from Imperial rule to Ashe's leadership had been a surprisingly smooth one, partly thanks to Larsa's assistance. The people of Rabanastre had been surprised, but overjoyed to learn the falseness of Ashe's supposed suicide, and embraced her when they learnt of all that she and her friends had done over their three months of journeying for the sake of the Kingdom. Their lost princess had returned and freed them. She was restored with open arms.

Vaan and Penelo became immediate celebrities within the city. They stayed with her in the Palace that first night as did Basch and Larsa. Larsa's presence was a sign to Dalmasca that the Empire was beginning anew and was a symbol of solidarity, of the friendship and respect that had been established between the two young rulers.

They stayed up that night, thinking of their absent friends. Both Ashe and Vaan refused to let the others refer to the Sky Pirate's absence as a 'sacrifice' or let them talk of them in past tense. The Pirate's will come back to them, they were adamant. For Larsa's sake, they spoke only of Vayne with respect. He may have been their enemy but he was also Larsa's brother and he needed an opportunity to grieve for him. Something he could not do in the presence of the Judges.

Larsa, of course, had to return to Archadia the next morning, to re-establish the senate his brother had dissolved and take up the office of Emperor. Basch had left with him. Fulfilling a promise to his fallen brother, 'Judge Gabranth' returned to Archades to watch over the young Lord and it broke Ashe's heart to see him go. It was ironic, only a few months before when she discovered he was alive, how much she had hated him. She might have killed him herself had she a weapon at the time. How they had gone from that to Ashe wishing he did not have to leave her, believing he would be with her always and now, fighting the tears as they said goodbye. It was almost like loosing her father all over again. She understood his reasons and could not resent Larsa his protection. She just wished it wasn't so.

Vaan and Penelo had returned to the city themselves not long after Basch's departure - it was clear that they too were taking his leaving hard - and Ashe promised to see them again soon. That was three weeks ago.

_'You said I wouldn't be alone.'_ She found herself thinking on one of her sleepless nights. She was lucky, she had taken to her new role well and she silently thanked her father in the heavens for teaching her so ably. There was so much to do after the occupation and everyday Ashe worked tirelessly to re-establish her country as independent. She welcomed the work as it kept her mind busy. At night however, while she wished for sleep she could only think of one thing. Or rather, she spent all her time trying not to think on it. It was exhausting.

_"I'm the Leading Man…"_ Ashe could virtually hear the smirk in his voice as she kept replaying his last words to her in her mind. He sounded so casual, undaunted by the situation, as if he was just going for a quick jaunt on _The Strahl_, he'd be back tomorrow and she was fretting over nothing.

_"…He never dies."_ Ashe would glower at the colossal sky fortress from her bedroom balcony.

"I pray that's true." She said to herself. The truth was she didn't know how she was holding it together. The man she loved was missing, presumed dead. She dared to let herself love again and now she may have lost him. Again. Her heart hurt. It hurt so much. The only thing keeping her going was the knowledge that she didn't have time to be a wreck right now. She had a country to run.

"You fool, Balthier." She whispered. She couldn't cry, crying felt admitting defeat. She had to believe her Pirate would return to her. He had been so adamant the morning of the battle that nothing would keep them apart, was a little crash really going to stand in their way? Ashe wished she had told him she loved him when she had the chance. She just felt so alone, no one to share her worries with.

Her only saving grace, in that respect, were her staff at the Palace. After ridding her former home of the imperial guards, she petitioned for any of the former servants and guards who had been at the Palace under her family's rule to return to her if they so wished, and was relieved to find so many familiar faces had taken her offer. Amongst them, much to Ashe delight, was her mother's chief handmaiden Erez. Erez had been present at Ashe's birth, and was like a second mother to her. She could be quite formidable too and Ashe appointed her in charge of running the Palace. If anyone could get the place running correctly, it would be Erez.

Several of the Resistance members who survived the assault on the Palace also came to join the Royal and City Guard, and Ashe embraced them and all the other young and new members of her household. Her best appointment was her own chief handmaiden, her personal assistant, a young lady named Aria. Aria was only a year younger than the new Queen and she had fire, something she blamed her Rozarrian heritage for. She was quick-witted and spoke her mind, but she had tact when necessary as well as a kind and loving heart. She was one of five sisters and treated Ashe like she was one of them. Ashe liked her immediately.

But she still could not sleep. Instead, during this insomnia, Ashe had taken to wandering the Palace, reacquainting herself with the halls and rooms she grew up in. Where she had made so many memories and reminiscing about her family. In the two years under imperial rule, Ashe was overcome with relief to find so much of her family's belonging had been simply stored away in unused rooms, rather then destroyed as she feared. The Empire did at least have a sense of respect. The day Erez brought Ashe her mother's jewellery box, the Queen had hugged her so fiercely the older woman joked she would crack a rib.

And it was on one of these sleepless wanderings, one night in the third week of her new reign, that Ashe looked around and realised her feet had brought her to the portrait gallery in the east wing.

Her mouth fell open and a smile started to form, spreading into a grin. She was here, in the portrait gallery. She remembered her silly vow that she made one evening, not long after she had been forced to go into hiding. The one where she said she would cartwheel down the length of this incredibly long room. She had only made it to keep her spirits high on a particularly bad night. The notion was so foolish it couldn't help but make her laugh. But she was here, now. There was no one around and for once she was not in a nightgown or a skirt of any kind. That night she had chosen to wear a pair of silken pyjamas, as if she somehow knew where she would end up later.

She let out a small laugh. It was ridiculous but a promise was a promise and she could help but giggle to herself in disbelief that she was actually going to do this. She took off the robe and her silk slippers, stretched herself out, looked around once more to just make sure she was alone and then took a small run and performed a perfect cartwheel.

She kept going. Her breathing became laboured from the exercise, her arms started to wobble from the constant weight on them, she strained with concentration from the effort of keeping her legs straight and not lose her balance. She would stop every now and again to shake out her limbs and pause for breath, but she would not quit. Not until she was far enough down the other end of the gallery to feel satisfied.

Ashe stood, her arms raised in triumph, breathing heavily, her hair a mess and sweating from the excursion, but proud of herself for doing what she had set out to do. She had a sudden desire to tell someone about it, to share her silliness and her amazing feat of acrobatics. That's when her smile dropped.

There was only one person she wanted to tell. One other person who knew of her promise she had made and she was reminded of a second promise. She was to have co-conspirator in this foolishness and they would laugh about it together. But the man she had made that promise with was not here. She didn't know where he was.

Ashe didn't even feel her legs give way but she had crumpled to the floor. Her breathing, though still heavy, had become full of emotion and she stared at the wall ahead of her, not really seeing it. All she knew is that he wasn't here. The pain in her chest was too much to bear and her breaths came in gulps and her eyes burnt.

Finally, Ashe cried. She wept and sobbed for her lost love, for her friend. She was angry at him for leaving her, for being so damned noble and heroic by saving her city. She was angry at herself for letting him.

She didn't know how long she had sat there on that cold, hard floor but she cried until she had no tears left. She must have fallen asleep where she sat for a spell because the next thing she knew the sky had started to lighten. Slowly she got up and walked the length of the gallery to retrieve her gown and slippers. Her arms ached. As she made it back to her chambers she realised, while she wouldn't let herself believe he was dead, she was still grieving for the loss of Balthier and she needed help. She needed her friends around her.

The very next morning she sent for Vaan and Penelo.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Once they had crossed into Rozarria it took a further two weeks before the Caravan reached the town of Allaquoia. It couldn't come a moment too soon for Balthier.

The Sky Pirate had slept for a lot of the journey to the town, allowing his body to recuperate and his bones to mend. Much to Camille's dismay, he had also developed an infection around his stomach wound and they had to put him out with Sleep spells for three days straight in order to cure it properly. Balthier knew he didn't have to strength to move very far (though he had progressed to sitting up) but he had never been a patient man and he hated being stuck in one place. He was also desperate to see Fran who had woken up two days after he did.

He had never been to Allaquoia but it seemed like a pleasant enough place and a decent size to hide away in while he licked his wounds. As desperate as he was to get to Rabanastre, he was also realistic and knew he wouldn't be able to travel for at least another month, and even he could, Fran couldn't. He would not abandon Fran. He hoped Ashe could understand that.

He considered asking Camille to write to the new Queen. He wasn't able to due to his broken arm and hand but while he was sure Camille would be willing he just didn't know what to say. _"Dear Ashe, I'm alive. I'm sorry if I scared you, please don't be mad at me"_? She deserved more. Besides, the idea of dictating his feelings to somebody just felt a bit too uncomfortable.

Like Camille had said, when they reached Allaquoia she and Moes separated from the other travellers. Moes was an amiable man, similar in age to Balthier, and after talking with him the Pirate decided to trust him enough to let him continue taking care of his best friend. The Merchants set up their stalls in the town's marketplace, (Camille dealt with accessories while Moes sold Magicks) and rented a small house for the four of them. 'Quaint' was the word Balthier chose to describe it. _'I suppose this is how the ordinary live.' _He thought upon seeing his new home for the next few months. _'And people wonder why I choose the skies.'_

By the time they had gotten themselves established, Balthier had gotten fed up of simply sitting and had become vocal about it. It was driving him crazy and he was so grateful to Moes the day the Merchant came home one day with a pair crutches for the Sky Pirate so that he could, at last, start to move around. Because of his broken arm however, he was only able to use the one, giving him a comical gait. Balthier joked that all he needed was a colourful bird on his shoulder and an eye patch and he could take to the seas as a proper pirate. For several days Fran became 'Aar, Jim Lad' for his own amusement, until she gave him the look she saved for him when he was seriously getting on her nerves.

She had been hurt badly and it broke Balthier's heart to see his beautiful and serene partner incapacitated in such a way. Both her legs had been broken and the graceful Viera would have to learn to walk again when she was healed. Everyday, when Camille and Moes were at the markets, Balthier would hobble into the room she shared with Camille and sit with her - sometime read to her - until she either fell asleep or she got annoyed with him, whichever came first (though Balthier suspected on more than one occasion Fran was feigning sleep because he was annoying her). She never asked about Ashe but then she didn't need to. Fran had always known Balthier's mind better than he did himself.

His sleep gave everything away however. Both Pirates suffered from nightmares after _The Bahamut_, but where Fran's nightmares were conveyed by the twitching of her ears and the occasional whimper, Balthier's involved violent thrashing and would end with him drenched in sweat and screaming for one of his friends. Usually Ashe. At one point Balthier actually started sleeping during the day just so Moes, who shared a room with him, could get some sleep at night without being interrupted. Everyone was worried about him but in typical Balthier fashion, he brushed off their concerns with a smile and a quick line, though he knew Fran at least, could see right through him.

After two months of hard work, of sometimes painful stretching and exercising, Balthier finally felt healed. His leg and arm casts had been removed (Balthier had revelled in having full use of his limbs again by dancing around the house for a good twenty minutes) and with some more exercise he would be in a similar physical condition as he was a few months ago. He could travel if he wished too.

But time can be a funny thing. While it mended Balthier's body it also played tricks with his mind, allowing the usually confident Sky Pirate to doubt himself and question his return to Rabanastre. He thought of Ashe constantly, and while he yearned for her he also grew worried. It had been nearly three months since they last saw each other, since that morning that he held her in his arms and vowed he would not let her go. But it had also been three months without word of his and Fran's survival, she probably assumed they had perished in _The Bahamut_. Had she started to get over him? Perhaps be so angry with him she would throw him in jail or worse, banish him from Dalmasca completely. Had Al-Cid or some other vulture swooped in and stolen her away from him? Even if none of these things had happened it was harder now. Had he been at her side when she first reclaimed her throne things would have been so much simpler, but Ashe herself had planted the seed of doubt in his mind. She spoke of opposition, from her councillors and ministers, from her people. Would she consider him too great a threat to her new reign? Balthier was no coward and he would fight for what was important but he also couldn't deny he was afraid. He had never been in love before and he loved Ashe with all his heart but he was absolutely terrified that she would reject him. He may be able to recover from a few broken ribs but a broken heart was something completely different.

Fran could sense what was troubling him.

"You are healthy now." She said to him one day. "You do not have to stay here."

"I'm not leaving you." Came the expected, immediate reply. Fran studied her partner.

"You need not worry about me." She said calmly. "I am in good hands." Though the caravan was due back into Allaquoia any day now, Camille and Moes had decided to stay in the town for good. Moes had said it was because they had become tired with the nomad lifestyle but, while there probably some truth to that, both Pirates knew they were staying for them. The two Merchant's had grown close to their patients - Camille had practically adopted them both, treating Balthier as a younger brother (_"I seem to be collecting siblings just recently." Balthier remarked when this observation was made_), and the truth was, the two formally self-sufficient Pirates relied on their carers. Though not enough to leave Fran solely to their care, it would seem.

"That's not the point and you know it." Balthier returned, grumpily. He had had a particularly bad dream the previous night and was grouchy from tiredness. Fran had to tread lightly.

"You have fears. You have let these cloud the truth." Balthier just glared at her, sullenly. He did not want to talk about this.

"As you wish." She relented and Balthier softened a little.

"I'm sorry, Fran." He said with a sigh. "It's just a bad day, that's all. And I'm restless. I miss the sky, Fran." Fran gave him a small smile. She knew exactly how he felt, she felt the same way. With Balthier and Moes's help she was slowly starting to move but it was going to take a long time before she could walk again and she needed patience. Thankfully, five years with Balthier had provided her with plenty.

"Perhaps you need something to occupy your time." She said allowing a rare grin. "Perhaps you should begin to repay Moes and Camille for their kindness and find employment." The look of apprehension he gave her was priceless.

Over the next few months Balthier fell into a routine. Every morning, after he would rise, wash and eat, he would help Fran with her exercises. On bright days he would carry her out to their small garden so she could spend the day outside before collecting his tools, (stolen of course, a man does have to keep his hand in) and head to town's Aerodrome. He had started hiring himself out as a mechanic to anyone passing through. It felt good to be working on ships again, even if they weren't his. It was also the best place to hear any gossip, other than the local tavern, about the outside world. His ears would prick up anytime he caught any word on Rabanastre or it new monarch. There was never very much beyond triviality however.

_"I heard Dalmasca's gone and got itself a new queen."_

_"Oh yeah? Is she hot?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't kick her out of bed!"_

This was a typical conversation regarding his Ashe and Balthier wanted to bash the offender in the head with his spanner, but he knew if he did he would never be allowed in the Aerodrome to work again so with remarkable restrain, he let these comments slide. That said, every now and then he would 'helpfully' point the offending man down to Rammy's Café if they were new in town and were hungry. You could get food poisoning just walking past that place as Moes had discovered one unfortunate lunchtime.

While he preferred being at the Aerodrome the work was inconsistent and so if he found the hanger manager had nothing for him in the morning he would head down to his other job at the Weapons and Armour Store. He had realised, after all his travelling with Vaan and co, he had become something of an expert in such items and the store owner found him invaluable. He was also happy to employ Balthier on a day-to-day basis because the Pirate got such good sales. He would flirt with the ladies and impress the men with his knowledge and simply charm everyone who walked in the store. Even Balthier had to admit, he was a natural at this sort of thing.

At the end of each day he would head back to the house (it was never 'home'), help Camille with dinner and then work with Fran again. Every once in a while he and Moes would go to the tavern where he taught Moes how to play poker and they would stagger back to the house at closing time. It was a life, unexciting but easy. It allowed the days to pass.

Six months in to their time in Rozarria and Fran was able to walk again. She was still not perfect but she did not care. She could walk far enough to get to the Aerodrome and that was all that mattered. One evening she and Balthier sat and had a long discussion about what to do next. Much to Fran's irritation, he was still reluctant to go to Rabanastre, even though Vaan still had _The Strahl_, his baby, and instead was proposing a different destination.

"Archades?" Fran repeated, unable to keep her usual cool exterior. "You wish to go to Archades?"

"'Wish' is putting it a little inaccurately, my dear." Her partner replied. "More 'obligated'. I really should find out what's happening to the old estate, take care of the old man's will. I may have discarded him years ago but there will still be some people who relied upon him, or at least upon the house. I need to go back and see to it. I need…closure." Fran said nothing but understood.

"Besides, you still need time before we can go back to doing the fun stuff and if the estate has been left to me then at least we should have some money to tie us over while you heal properly. Can't have your legs giving way when we're in the middle of a daring escape now can we?" He smiled as he teased her and she pursed her lips to show her good faith. If he felt he had to go back to Archades then of course she would go with him.

Telling Camille and Moes they were leaving was horrible. Though they had both expected it, the two Merchants were still upset by the news. Balthier even tried to convince them to go with the Sky Pirates to Archades but they politely declined. They were happy in Allaquoia. Moes had even found a sweetheart and they felt at home there. They accompanied the Pirates to the Aerodrome where they vowed to keep in touch, and as they exchanged hugs and waved goodbye, Balthier found himself feeling genuine sorrow at leaving Allaquoia, and his friends who had saved his life. A quick glance at Fran affirmed she felt the same way.

* * *

"Balthier?"

Fran had been searching for her friend through the numerous rooms and halls that made up the Bunansa mansion. They had arrived in Archades almost two months ago and on returning to Balthier's former home, they were relieved to discover that the few servants who lived there to retain it's upkeep had still remained there, even after Cid's death. They had all been there throughout Balthier's life and had helped raise the young man, especially after his mother's death. Balthier may not have told his father when he fled the city but he did leave a note for Malladay, the housekeeper, to explain himself. When he nervously approached the house for the first time in nearly seven years, it Malladay who answered the door. She recognised him instantly and after pulling him into an embrace that Balthier was sure would damage his newly repaired ribs, the elderly woman gave him the scolding of a lifetime for running away. Fran could barely contain her laughter at the scene.

It was a strange sort of blessing to learn that Cid had been equally neglectful in all aspects of his life after his return from Giruvegan. He had left the running of the estate to the few servants who remained there, allowing it to become more their home then his. He had also not thought to change his will after his only child had run from him and his home, and so in the event of the Doctor's death, everything had been left to one Ffamran Bunansa; the family's wealth and titles, the house and grounds, everything. Balthier didn't know whether to feel pleased about this or disgusted with it. He was half tempted to burn the whole place down as one last act of defiance.

After spending time in the house again, he was comforted to find the good memories had started to overtake the bad. He had been happy here as a child and he realised that this wasn't just his father's home, it was his mother's too and she had made it a warm and loving place, despite its size. His mother had the ability to make a mansion feel like a cottage. When Balthier first came across her picture in his old room, his shed his first tears in years.

The grounds where both enormous and spectacular, impeccably kept by the gardeners. Fran's face lit up when she saw them, and she spent more time out there then she did in the house. Not that Balthier could blame her when he was trapped inside Cid's rooms, destroying any evidence of the nethicite and everything the Doctor had become after he uncovered it that Balthier could find. It was strangely cathartic.

It took a long time for the estate to become legally his. He had to prove that he was who he said he was, not easy after being gone for so long, and that his father was actually deceased. There was no body and it was a difficult story to explain. There was also the little matter that Balthier was trying to do all this without drawing any attention from the new Emperor or his protector, 'Judge Gabranth'. One day, the Pirates had been in the city only to see Basch patrolling the streets. They were several feet away and he was in full amour but Fran knew him instantly. Upon seeing the look on her face when she saw Basch, Balthier felt instant guilt. He didn't want word getting back to Ashe before he was ready but he also didn't want Fran to suffer for his selfishness. He knew she cared for the Knight (he and Ashe had spent ages gossiping about it when they tented together on their journey), and Basch for her. Apparently he was not the only one who was not ready to make themselves known however, as he watched Fran walk in the opposite direction to the Captain.

Two long months in Archades had brought them to this night, with Fran on the hunt for her hiding partner. She spotted a light from underneath a door that she knew lead to Cid's study and frowned. Only Balthier would go in there but he usually avoided the room. She then heard singing and knew it could only be him.

Walking into the room, she found him lying across a couch holding a glass of something, a bottle on the floor by his side. He had been drinking and this not the first time Fran had found him in such a manner since their return to the mansion. He looked round when he heard the door open and beamed at her.

"Fran!" He exclaimed happily and held up his glass. "Care to join me? Say what you will about the old man but he always knew to get the good stuff. He always knew what was important." The last sentence came out bitter. Fran reached over and took his glass from him, sniffed the contents and took a small sip. She met his waiting eyes and gave him a look of approval before taking the bottle and topping off the glass. She settled into a well-worn leather chair across from him, waiting for him to speak.

"It's official." He said eventually, staring up at the ceiling. "It was all completed today. Everything is officially mine." Fran raised the glass in a toast.

"Congratulations." She said. Balthier raised his arms above his head in mock triumph.

"Woo." He returned, flatly. He then turned quickly on to his side so he could look directly at her and smiled again. "There is one good thing from all this. We, my dear, are rich."

"You are rich." She corrected.

"We are rich." Balthier reiterated. "You and me. We're partners, Fran. What's mine is yours. I wouldn't be anywhere without you."

"You'd be in jail without me." Balthier shrugged this off with a snort of amusement and reached for his drink back. Fran obliged and a silence fell between the two Pirates, the only noise coming from where Balthier was tapping a ring on the glass. Fran gave him a calculating look.

"So, we need not stay here?" She asked after a moment. Balthier shook his head. "What do you propose we do next?"

"I think…" He began slowly "…it's about time we went to Rabanastre. I think it's time I went to fetch my girl back. I miss her." Fran knew exactly what he meant by these words but she could not help herself.

"By 'your girl', do you refer to _The Strahl_ or the Queen." Balthier shot a sharp look at her. This was an argument he had many times before, and not just with Fran.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Balthier asked her, a hint of danger in his voice but Fran was getting tired of his immaturity on the subject.

"You cannot lie to me, Balthier. She weighs on your mind and your heart. Even now. Your actions betray your thoughts." She pointed to his right hand, the one that bore the ring that was tapping against the glass. It was Ashe's ring, the one he took from her after Raithwall's Tomb. Fran had noticed he had been wearing it ever since his hand had been healed.

Balthier turned away from her and muttered something about 'blasted Viera and their superpowers'. Fran waited patiently for him to finish. Finally, he returned to her.

"Well, what about you?" He threw back at her. "Aren't you being a tad hypocritical?" A raised eyebrow asked him to explain himself. "I haven't stopped you from going to see Basch. I said if you wanted to see him, then go see him."

Fran considered her next words carefully. She hate to say it but he had a point. She opted for simplicity in her answer.

"You love her, Balthier." Her friend had no response but she saw the struggle in his face before he rubbed it away with his hand. "Besides," she continued, "you have something that belongs to her. It is only fair you return it."

Fran watched Balthier as he stared at the ring, feeling it with his thumb. He looked so sad at that moment.

"I suppose you're right." He said softly before snapping out of his mood and looking at her. "I'll figure it out once we reach Rabanastre. I want to know exactly what Vaan has done to my ship!"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The hug Penelo gave the new Queen upon seeing her almost knocked the air from her lungs. The following hug from Vaan actually did. Ashe couldn't help but beam at the two young orphan's blatant disregard for her status, treating her as their friend, not as their Queen and she had to bite her lip to stay her giggles at the frown that had appeared on their announcers face at such impropriety. She didn't care one bit. She was happy to simply be Ashe with somebody once more.

"Oh Ashe, it's so good to see you!" Penelo cried, giving her another squeeze.

"Yeah, we were starting to think you'd forgotten about us." Vaan was grinning when he said it but Ashe couldn't stop the flash of remorse fly over her face. Penelo caught it too, and punched her friend in the arm.

"Vaan! Don't say things like that! You know how busy Ashe is."

"It's alright, Penelo." Ashe cut in. "Vaan's right. It has been longer than intended."

"Ashe, I was only messing with you." Vaan was starting to look at little sheepish for making her feel bad. "We get it. You are the Queen now. I'm amazed you can make anytime for us at all."

"Don't say that, Vaan." Ashe said, her sad grey-blue eyes looking into his own clearer blue ones. "I don't want you to ever think of me like that. You two are welcome here anytime. I don't want to lose touch with you. I don't want to be on my own." She said the last part barely above a whisper but her two friends both heard it and exchanged startled looks. Penelo went to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You aren't on your own, Ashe." She said comfortingly. Vaan came to the other side of the Queen and mirrored Penelo's move.

"Absolutely. We won't let that happen." He gave Ashe a confident smile.

"Well, that's part of the reason I summoned you here." Ashe confessed. "To ask you favours of you both, if you'll permit me." The two Rabanastrans nodded in encouragement. Ashe took a deep breath and turned to Penelo first.

"Penelo, I was hoping you would come and see me, perhaps once a week, to catch up but also to keep me informed of the city streets. Of the people." The young girl continued to smile at her but also looked a little perplexed.

"Sure, Ashe, but don't you have advisors for that sort of thing?" She asked.

"Yes, but you're one of my citizens. Both of you. You know the streets, the shops, you know Lowtown and most importantly you know the people. Who they are as individuals. Your knowledge would be invaluable. Besides, someone once told me you two may be my most valuable assets when it comes to being Queen and I'm inclined to believe them." Penelo blushed at Ashe's praise.

"I think we can manage that." She said, looking to Vaan for confirmation. The young man nodded eagerly.

"So that's Penelo's job." He said, cocking his head in inquiry towards Ashe. "What do you want me to do?"

Ashe gave him a crafty smirk.

* * *

At Ashe's request, Penelo was scheduled into for a standing appointment every week to come and 'brief' her on the goings on in the city. When Aria came to make the appointment, Ashe and Penelo could barely hold it together at Vaan's reaction to Ashe's personal assistant. His mouth dropped and he spluttered his way through their introductions. It was love at first sight for Vaan. Aria just smiled him. She found him endearing.

Both orphans were visitors to the Palace often. Penelo came to chat to Ashe about the city and just general nonsense, just like they did when they where camping around Ivalice. Ashe found these visits were the highlight of her week. Sometimes Vaan would accompany her and the hour scheduled for their meetings would inevitably spill over, often resulting in the two of them staying for dinner or the night. Whenever this would happen, Vaan would do his best to get Aria to join them, much to his friend's entertainment, but they were pleased for him when he succeeded.

Ashe was right in thinking Penelo's information on the goings on in the city would prove more useful than anything her councillors brought to her. Vaan had nicknamed her 'Ambassador For The People' and it became a fitting title. Both Ashe and Penelo had a goal to help the orphaned children of Rabanastre, and after the war there seemed so many. They worked together with Migelo and several other citizens of the city to establish homes for them all. Ashe knew there were many without proper homes in Rabanastre but the children were her first priority. She didn't wish for these children to become a lost and bitter generation. They were doing so well, when Larsa heard of their work he vowed to set up something similar for the people of Old Archades.

Vaan's role in Ashe's life would be a much more clandestine one. A challenge he rose to eagerly. One evening, every two or three weeks, with Aria's assistance, Vaan would sneak the young Queen out of the Palace simply to 'have the night off' as he put it. They would walk around the city at night, sometimes go to The Sandsea or Lowtown, simply to hang out with his friends. Sometimes they would just climb the roof of the Palace and stargaze and talk. She knew being a Queen, she really shouldn't be taking such liberties, but it just felt good to do something normal every once in a while. He even tried to take her out for a flight on _The Strahl_ but he understood immediately when Ashe couldn't bring herself to go near the ship.

Ashe met so many people through Vaan and his friends became her friends, especially Kytes and Filo, and Tomaj, the bartender at The Sandsea. Vaan trusted them and she trusted Vaan. For his Eighteenth birthday, Penelo, with Tomaj's help, had organised a party at the tavern and Ashe and Aria had, of course, attended. It was the most fun Ashe had had in a long time. She felt like the young woman that she was. She played drinking games and danced with everyone, and alone when no one else could stand. She danced so much her feet hurt and was piggy-backed by Vaan all the way back to the Palace, while the pair of them loudly sang a drinking song Balthier had taught them on a rare rest night in Balfonheim. The following morning Aria had found them, still dressed, collapsed in bizarre angles on top of Ashe's bed. Ashe's hangover was atrocious but it was worth every second.

Penelo had gone home with Tomaj.

If Ashe needed any thing sent to Larsa she would send Vaan and Penelo. She knew, like her, the two young Dalmascans missed Basch terribly, and were so eager to go and report back on his well-being, and Larsa's too. As a birthday gift, Ashe had granted Vaan his own personal hanger in the Royal Aerodrome for when he had his own ship, but until that time it was where he docked _The Strahl_. Whenever Ashe sent them on these trips, she would see the Sky Pirate's ship fly out of Vaan's hanger, and it would send a jolt through her heart. They rarely spoke of Balthier or Fran because whenever they did, Ashe's pain was evident.

"Do you still believe they're alive?" Ashe asked Vaan one day as they were skimming stones across a lake. Vaan had finally gotten his hands on his own airship and as it was Weeks End of a fairly light week, he and Penelo had managed to 'kidnap' Ashe for a few hours to fly somewhere for a picnic. Penelo had brought Tomaj as the pair were firmly an item now, and Vaan had used all his powers of persuasion to get Aria to come. Ashe could tell her Handmaiden was secretly smitten with the young man, and while she was truly happy for both of her friends that they had someone, she couldn't help but feel left out. Especially as she was still suffering.

Ashe's question was out of the blue and Vaan was taken aback by it. He took a second to think.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, throwing a stone. "I don't know where they could be or why they've not come back yet but I think they're out there. Somewhere. And I'm sure they've got a good reason for staying away." He looked at his Queen. "He loved you, Ashe." Ashe couldn't help but note his use of the past tense.

"He never said it." She said, tossing another stone across the water.

"Did you?" Ashe's guilty silence answered for her. "He might not have said it, Ashe, but we all knew it. Hell, even Basch told him to go for it." That shocked the Queen.

"Basch did what?!" She sounded scandalised but she couldn't stop the grin working its way onto her face.

"You didn't know?" Vaan was wearing an equally wide grin as Ashe looked at him incredulously. Vaan pulled a face. "Good thing for Basch he's in Archades right now." Ashe shook her head in disbelief and gazed out across the water. Vaan put an arm around her shoulder.

"He'll come back to you, Ashe. He has too. After all, there's no way he's leaving me with _The Strahl_."

"I pray that you're right, Vaan."

* * *

Over eight months had passed since Ashe had reclaimed her throne and Rabanastre had almost returned to its former glory. Ashe was nearing the end of a council meeting when there was a sudden commotion outside the chamber doors. All heads turned in confusion when the door burst open and one of her guards stepped in.

"Please forgive the interruption, Your Majesty, but you have visitors. They insist it's urgent and cannot wait." Ashe thought she saw Penelo's pink trousers just past the door and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Vaan's voice.

"Ashe, it's us! Will you let us in?" There was several loud tuts from some of the older members of the council. Not only did they not approve of the Queen keeping company with these 'uncouth ruffians' as someone had once put it, but they hated the way they informally addressed Her Majesty. Ashe ignored them all and stood to see Vaan and Penelo being restrained by the guards.

"Rayce! Basker! Let them go at once!" She commanded and they obeyed. "You know Vaan and Penelo! You know they are welcome in the Palace at anytime and they would not attempt to interrupt a meeting unless it was a matter of great importance. Apologise at once!" The guards did so humbly as the Queen approached her friends.

"What has happened?" She asked, suddenly afraid. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Replied Vaan, still riled up from being accosted. "Can we talk to you alone for moment?" Ashe nodded and grasped Penelo's hand.

"Take them to the Blue Room." She told the guards before adding to Vaan, "I'll be along in just a minute." He nodded as Ashe returned to the meeting.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I know this is highly irregular but I feel I must attend to this matter. As we only have the one item left to discuss and it is not an essential matter, I trust it can be seen to with your capable minds. If you'll excuse me." And she turned and left the room before they could all stand to acknowledge her departure.

Upon entering the Blue Room and being alone with Vaan and Penelo, Ashe let all propriety drop.

"What has happened?" She asked the young man again. "Has anyone been hurt? Has something happened in the city?" All sorts of horrifying ideas where running through her head.

"Ashe! Ashe, calm down. It's nothing that serious. But it is important." Ashe looked to Penelo who gave her a nervous smile. Ashe put a hand to her chest and let out the fearful sigh she was holding. She angrily swatted Vaan on the arm.

"Don't do that to me!" She cried. "I was scared witless, I thought something terrible had happened! What has happened? What is so important that I had to leave my meeting?" She demanded. Her friends exchanged looks, not knowing where to start.

"Ashe, it's about _The Strahl._" Vaan began. "She's been stolen." The Queen blinked at him, stunned. Somebody had stolen _The Strahl_? She had been returned to Rabanastre's main Aerodrome once Vaan obtained his new ship, and Ashe knew she should have issued her with some security. Somebody had stolen Balthier's ship, his prized possession. She felt as responsible for his girl as Vaan did.

"Stolen _The Strahl_?" Her voice sounded more breathless then she intended. "Then we must do something. Question the Aerodrome staff, put out a warrant for it's return, anything." Penelo stepped over to the Queen.

"Ashe, Vaan may have phrased it wrong." She said, in attempt to calm the monarch. "She's not so much been stolen as…taken." Ashe frowned in confusion. As the two youths stared at her, she began to feel really obtuse.

"I don't think I understand." She said. Another look, whatever it was Vaan and Penelo were trying to tell her, they were clearly worried about her reaction. Vaan set his mouth in a hard-line.

"There was something left in her hanger." He said. "You might want to sit down."

"Vaan, just tell me what's going on." Vaan huffed and gestured to Penelo, who produced an envelope and a small leather pouch and handed them to the Queen

"He right about sitting down, you know." She stated, so Ashe went to stand against a table as a compromise and slipped the small card out of the envelope.

_Greetings, Vaan and Penelo._

_Good to see you haven't destroyed my girl. It appears you've looked after her well. Even so, a Leading Man requires a dashing mode of transport so I'm afraid it's time to reclaim her and get back to the skies. After all, I'm always on the lookout for something more valuable and I think we may have found it. You're welcome to join Fran and I. Come to the Cache Of Glabados. I await in Bervenia._

_Balthier._

Ashe gripped the table as she tried to steady herself. She literally felt the colour drain from her face as she read the note several times. She suddenly realised she hadn't taken a breath for a while and did so heavily. She looked up at her friends, completely in shock. Penelo had her hands over her mouth in empathy.

"There's more. Turn it over." Vaan's voice seemed miles away but with a shaking hand she obeyed and saw an additional handwritten line.

_Give this to our Queen for me, would you._

Ashe suddenly remembered about the pouch and opened it, fingers fumbling. Out rolled a silver ring. Her ring. Ashe's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold back the sob that bubbled there. She felt Penelo approach her, tentatively.

"Ashe…?" She barely registered the young girl's hand on her shoulder as she continued to stare at the ring. Her head then snapped up to look directly into Penelo's eyes.

"He's alive." She whispered, and the most hesitant smile started to find her lips. "He's alive!" He smile became wider as she pulled Penelo into a crushing hug. "He's alive, Penelo! Gods, he's alive!"

She laughed, a little wildly, and released the girl and ran for Vaan to embrace him too. He returned the hold wearing an equally wide grin.

"He's alive, Vaan!" Tears of joy had started to fall without shame. The world had colour again, the man she loved was alive. Everything was going to be alright.

"I told you he would come back to you, Ashe." He beamed but his words stilled her. She pulled back from Vaan sharply.

"But he didn't." She said quietly. She felt a little dizzy, as if the whole world was falling away beneath her. "He came back for _The Strahl_." Ashe let go of Vaan and started to wander the room in a daze. If Balthier was coming back for her, if he loved her, then why wasn't he here? Why didn't he return the ring himself? He had been so passionate about their future that morning before the battle. When Ashe was getting scared, he had convinced her he would not let her down. That he would fight for her. And now this?

She glanced down at his note again. The tone was so flippant, just like he was when she first met him. They grew to be friends but initially he was a hard man to like because of this attitude. It wasn't the real Balthier.

She heard her name from somewhere and a strong pair of arms grabbed her and led her to chair as Vaan stopped her from collapsing. Penelo had run over with a glass of water for her and she took it, blindly. Eventually she looked up at their worried faces.

"'Something more valuable'." She found herself saying with incredible bitterness. The orphans immediately tried to rationalise this.

"He doesn't mean it."

"Something must have happened."

"Balthier's not that cruel."

"He must have his reasons."

"We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Absolutely. He loves you Ashe." Ashe let out a derisive snort.

"Clearly!" She spat but even the anger she felt couldn't numb the pain that had flared up inside. She stared down at the ring she held tightly, leaving an imprint in her hand. It seemed so alien to her now.

"Will you go? To Bervenia?" She asked after a moment. The two friends looked at each other.

"Yeah, I guess so." Penelo said. "I mean, we want answers too."

"But we won't leave yet. Not for a few days. We need to get ourselves ready first. Hey!…" Vaan had perched himself on the arm of her chair and, at a sudden flash of inspiration, fell into the chair next to her. "Why don't you come with us? It'll be good to get you out of the Palace for a couple of days, and then you can talk to him yourself."

Ashe shook her head ferociously, but took his hand and looked at her young friend, her annoying little brother, with affection.

"I can't. Even if I could just leave, I… I just can't. Not yet. But thank you, for asking." He put an arm around her shoulders and Penelo took her free hand.

"Anytime." He said before looking decisively at his best friend. "Penelo, we're staying tonight." Penelo gave him a salute at the pronouncement but the Queen began to protest.

"No, Vaan, really, I don't need to be looked after. You don't need to stay." Vaan raised an eyebrow at her as he gave her a grin.

"Who said this was because of you? I'm hungry, and besides, I've got some new moves I wanna try out on Aria."

Ashe had to laugh at Vaan's optimism and as Penelo rolled her eyes, the Queen couldn't help but be grateful for having her two dear friends in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Vaan! I can see her! I can see _The Strahl_!"

"Gees, Penelo, can you sit down! I'm trying to concentrate."

"They're there! I can see them! Quick Vaan, hurry up and land!" Penelo practically screamed as she spotted the two Sky Pirates waiting for them on the ground below. Vaan muttered something incomprehensible and did his best to ignore his best friend as she quite literally bounced around the cabin of his airship while he tried to land. Penelo was so excited, the very second Vaan had touched down, she had bolted from the bridge and was already opening the door before Vaan had even moved to turn the engines off.

"Penelo! Will you get back here!"

Penelo wasn't listening, so anxious was she to get to her friends. She wanted to make sure it was really them, that this wasn't all a hoax or an illusion. After almost nine months of fearing they were dead - Fran who she idolised and Balthier, who was firmly her brother in her eyes - they had finally resurfaced, reclaiming _The Strahl _and calling for the two Dalmascans to meet them here, in Bervenia.

Penelo leapt out of the ship and sprinted over the ground to where Balthier was coming to meet her. The Pirates looked just as they did before they lost them, it had to be them, she didn't doubt it. Reaching him, Penelo threw herself into Balthier's waiting arms with such force he actually staggered backwards. Upon regaining his balance, he enclosed his arms around the young girl, lifted her off the ground and spun her around, laughing.

"It is so good to see you, Pen!" He said, grinning widely. Penelo's grin matched his own.

"It's really you!" She said, gripping him tightly, lest he disappear again. "Gods, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too." He set her down and held her away to take in her sweet face and her new look.

"You've grown your hair." He observed, flicking one of her braids. She tugged, shyly, at her hair but then noticed something herself. She reached up to his temple, her smile fading slightly as she lightly traced the thin scar that sat just below his hairline. That was new.

Balthier let her trace it's length, and then shrugged nonchalantly when her eyes searched his face, concerned. Penelo nodded back at him, understanding where the scar had come from and that he'd explain later. Her smile returning in force, she turned her attention to the nearby Viera.

"Fran!" She cried, leaving Balthier's arms and wrapping her own around the tall Pirate's waist. Fran looked up at Balthier, startled, but her partner just laughed.

"You can't say that wasn't unexpected." He said with a grin. Fran wasn't exactly known for being a hugger but she relented and made an exception for the young girl. Vaan had finally caught up to them and he and Balthier greeted each other with a manly embrace. He too then went to hug Fran (who was beginning to look very perplexed by all this physical attention) and Penelo returned to Balthier's side, to his familiar one-armed hold.

After their initial greetings however, an awkward silence fell over them. There was obviously one huge topic of conversation that needed to be discussed, only none of them knew how to broach it. So Balthier, in typical fashion, decided to ignore it completely.

"So, Vaan, this is your airship then?" He said, gesturing the craft. Vaan's face lit up with pride.

"That's her." He said, beaming. "Only had her a month. Whadda think?" He was desperate for the Pirate's approval. After all, if anyone knew about airships, it was Balthier.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. A Chrysler-Bay, am I right?" There was an eager nod. "221 model, I believe. An older model but sturdy. A good choice. Does she have a name?" Penelo snorted.

"It changes every week." She said, earning a glare from Vaan.

"That's only 'cos I hadn't found one that suits her. But I think I've finally settled on _The Promise_. That feels right."

"You said that about _The Thunderbolt_, and _The Maelstrom_, and _The Firebird_."

"All wrong for her." Vaan interjected. "_The Promise _feels right." Penelo and Balthier shared a sceptical look between them. Fran, however seemed interested.

"Why _The Promise, _Vaan? She asked, genuinely curious. She had never fully understood why Humes insisted in personifying inanimate things such as ships by giving them names and was always intrigued by their reasoning. Balthier's explanation for _The Strahl'_s name changed every time she asked just to annoy her.

"Well, I guess it's because that's what she represents." Vaan answered slowly. "A promise to myself to have my own airship. The promise of freedom that she can offer, of where she can take me. Endless promise." Fran gave him a small smile at this romantic belief.

"Then it is a worthy name." She said.

"Indeed." Agreed Balthier. He released Penelo. "Now, let's go get a proper look at her." He walked away to do a real appraisal of the ship, Vaan at his heels. Fran and Penelo shook their heads at them in unison. Boys and their airships.

"You are different." The Viera said kindly, after a moment. Penelo though about this.

"I guess I've just grown up a bit." She said. "A lot's happened since… Since we last saw you. We've been pretty busy."

"Dalmasca, she flourishes?" Penelo nodded vigorously.

"Ashe is amazing. I don't know how you'd even begin to run a country but she makes it look easy. And Vaan and I are always there to help her if she needs us." She said proudly. The Viera gave a small smile.

"You see Her Majesty often?" She was given a nod. "It is good to know she is well. He will pleased." Penelo looked at her in realisation and spun round to watch Balthier.

"You mean he still…?" She couldn't keep the hope out of her voice and Fran couldn't keep the amused spark out of her own eyes as she nodded.

"He would deny it but he lies. He calls for her while he sleeps, and it is clear in his eyes. His heart aches for her."

"But then why…?" Penelo let her question trail off as she bit her lip nervously. She was having a battle with herself as to whether to continue with her questions, knowing where it was leading. Fran spotted the struggle in her face and was unsurprised when Penelo lost her fight.

"Fran, what happened?" Penelo rushed out, unable to contain it any longer. "We were all so worried. We didn't know if you were alive. I mean we all hoped you were but -" Fran silenced her with a calming hand on her arm.

"Hush, Penelo." She smiled at the sweet girl. "Things will be explained in time. I promise you."

Penelo still looked conflicted but nodded at her. She trusted Fran completely and took her at her word.

"I know. It's just…we were worried." As the two ladies stood together, Penelo couldn't help but wonder if Balthier was the only one holding on to past attachments.

"You know, we've been lucky enough to see Basch several times too." She said innocently enough, whilst trying to hide the crafty smirk that was threatening to engulf her face. It was almost invisible but at the Knight's name, the Viera's ear gave the tiniest twitch. It spoke volumes.

"He and Larsa are going to be coming to Ashe's coronation in a couple of months." The young blonde continued. "I'm really looking forward to it, it'll be great to see them again -"

"Do not take another step!" Penelo was alarmed, not just at what Fran had said but the volume of the command. She had never heard her talk like that before. She feared she had crossed a line with her talk of Basch but she then noticed, much to her relief, Fran wasn't speaking to her.

Whipping about, she saw the most comical sight. Balthier was just about to step into _The Promise_, Vaan directly behind him. At Fran's interruption, he had frozen mid-step and was wearing a look so guilty it was ridiculous. Vaan too, had stopped just short of walking into Balthier, but was now staring at Fran, confused.

"What's going on?" He asked. Penelo was also baffled and she hurried behind the Viera towards the boys. Fran address the young man.

"Do not let him on your airship, Vaan." She repeated.

"Why not?" Vaan was really thrown now. Balthier stood normally and frowned at his partner.

"What have I done now?" He protested. Penelo loved how the Pirate had already assumed guilt even though he didn't know why. Fran ignored him and continued to speak directly to Vaan.

"If you let him on your ship, your engine will be in pieces within minutes. He will find fault with everything. He will dismantle your controls and we will not see him again until he has rebuilt it to his own satisfaction, which could take weeks."

"Hey, I am not that bad!" Balthier objected. Fran raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and he faltered under her gaze. "Anymore." He added. Penelo giggled behind Fran. She had truly missed the two Pirates. Balthier huffed.

"Come on, Penelo." Balthier took her hand and started to walk her away. "If she wishes to stay here and besmirch my good and reputable character, that's fine by me. More loot for us. Keep up, Vaan. The Cache of Glabados awaits!"

"Wait, Balthier -" Vaan was clearly wrestling with something but his determination won out. "Look, you guys, we are so happy to see you. Really we are. But we can't just go on like everything's normal. We need to talk about the Malboro in the room. We need, no in fact, we deserve an explanation. All of us do. Me, Penelo, Ashe, Basch, Larsa." Penelo felt Balthier's hand grip hers tighter at the Queen's name.

"It's been nine months and no word. We all thought you were dead. I mean, we didn't want to believe it but what else could we think. But we've gotta know; what happen after _The Bahamut_?"

As the two Pirates had one of their silent conversations, Penelo couldn't help but be grateful for her best friend. His bluntness and tenacity could often be seen as rude or insensitive but then there were times, like this, when his manner was the only way to get answers. He was right on every count.

Balthier cocked an eyebrow at Vaan. "Malboro in the room?" He clarified, clearly amused by the phrase. Vaan held fast and Penelo felt it was her time to intervene.

"Please, Balthier." She lightly squeezed his arm with her free hand. "I'm sorry if it's hard, but he's right. We need to know."

Balthier looked down at his little sister and saw the compassion that laced her face. He flicked his eyes up to Fran for confirmation and she gave the slightest nod. He released a deep sigh.

"Of course. Of course, you're absolutely right. You do deserve an explanation." He smiled sadly at his two young friends but immediately replaced with a twinkle and his trademark grin as addressed his partner.

"Fran, if you'd like to do the honours." Penelo had to stifle a giggle as Fran narrowed her eyes at her friend scathingly and Balthier simply blinked back pleasantly as he passed the buck. Slowly, Fran began their story.

"Our escape from _The Bahamut _was not easy. It was made harder still as I had been hurt…"

She quietly recited their tale to the two Dalmascans. She told them everything, their escape and subsequent crash in the scout ship, their rescue by the Caravan, their injuries, Camille and Moes, Allaquoia. Everything.

The entire time the Viera spoke, Penelo held on to Balthier's hand.

* * *

The Cache of Glabados turned out to be a wild cockatrice chase. It held nothing of any real value, only the odd piece of loot that could be bartered for a handful of gil. _"That's the last time I take a tip from someone Fran overhears in a bar!"_ Balthier had complained as they found their way to the exit.

Evening was beginning to fall and before they all come together for dinner, Fran was being given a guided tour of _The Promise,_ - _"__She's__ allowed on board Vaan's ship then." Balthier couldn't help but note _- and Balthier had gone to sit by himself to watch the sun set. An interesting habit he had developed since _The Bahamut_. He had told Camille that, after nearly dying, he just wanted to witness something beautiful everyday but Fran saw something different. She saw that it was his way of saying goodnight to someone far away.

Balthier sat with his back against a rock, his elbows on his knees and watched the sky turn everything orange. He was so absorbed in the scene and his thoughts, it wasn't until he heard Penelo clearing her throat that he realised she was there, standing over him, arms crossed. A little off guard, he quickly attached a winning smile to his face.

"Ah, my dear Penelo. Have you come to join me?" Penelo regarded him coolly.

"'Give this to our Queen for me, would you'?" She quoted to him. Balthier's smile fell away instantly and was replaced with a look of contempt as he turned away from her.

"Et tu, Penelo?" He spat.

"Fran's been giving you a hard time about this too, I take it?" Balthier gave a hollow laugh.

"Fran? Question my judgement? Hassle me about my actions?" His words were drenched in sarcasm. "Never!"

Penelo softened towards him as he fell into a sulk. It was clearly a very raw subject. She sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His body sagged with regret at the move.

"I'm sorry." He said heavily. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay." Penelo replied. "I didn't intend to scold you. It's only…" She sighed and decided to take the leap. "She misses you, Balthier."

"Penelo,-"

"She misses you." The young girl stressed again. Balthier held his head in his hands.

"You think I don't miss her too?" His voice was quiet but there was a distinct edge to it. "You think I don't think about her every single day?" Penelo bit her lip.

"Then why not go and see her?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't wish to provoke him but she did have to get through to him. Balthier still refused to look at her.

"It's not that simple."

"How it is not simple?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Have you tried explaining it?"

"Penelo-!"

"No Balthier, tell me, why won't you go and see her? What's stopping you? What's making it so difficult?"

"Because I love her!" He shouted, finally snapping and finally facing her, his shoulders shaking in frustration. "Because I love her, and because I can't have her. She's Queen, Penelo, Queen!" He stared at her with resignation. "Who am I?"

Penelo had never seen the Sky Pirate so emotional. He was normally so cool and collected. This was clearly killing him. She reached out for him again.

"You're the man she loves." She said kindly. "Balthier, she loves you. Do you understand that? And yes, she may be the Queen but she's also just Ashe. Just our friend, Ashe." She thought she saw her words reach him but Balthier still had issues.

"I've blown it, Pen. I've left it too long. There'll be more opposition now. And who's to say she would even want me, want to see me, now, after all this time."

"Well I've got to admit, after that note you wrote, I'd be pretty mad too!" Penelo said this with humour, desperate to get a smile out of her brother. She was granted a half-smile. _'Good enough'_ She thought.

"Not really my best idea was it?" He admitted. Penelo shook her head, smiling properly.

"Bit of a poor show from a 'Leading Man'." She teased. Balthier rolled his eyes as Penelo continued.

"Balthier, if you had seen her face when she read that note, when she got her ring and realised you were alive… I've never seen her so happy." A soft relief spread across Balthier at her words. She conveniently omitted that part afterward where Ashe was angry and upset that he hadn't come to her himself.

"Balthier, you love her. Ashe loves you." There was a twinkle in Penelo's eyes. "It really is that simple."

Balthier just watched his sister as he mulled over what she had been saying. "Maybe it is." He eventually said and Penelo's face lit up. The sun had set completely by now but it was not yet fully dark. Balthier pulled Penelo to him in a hug.

"You know I said that I missed you?" He said and she made a noise to agree. "Well, I take it all back, you pain in the arse, you!" He was rewarded with a playful punch as they were finally laughing properly.

"Like I said a few months back, this is what little sisters do. They interfere in their big brother's love lives."

"Yes, well it works both ways now, my dear." He said, giving her an evil grin. "What's all this I hear about you and a fellow named Tomaj?"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Ashe, could you listen to me for a moment? I'm trying to talk to you!"

Ashe huffed and put her pen back down on the desk and looked up underneath her dark blonde brows. She could count the number of people who were still willing to talk to her like that and get away with it on one hand. Lucky for Vaan, he was one of them.

He was standing in front her desk in her study, hands on his hips, looking at her expectantly. Ashe rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on.

"I am listening to you, Vaan."

"Oh yeah? Then what was the last thing I said?"

"You said 'I'm trying to talk to you'!" Vaan couldn't halt his laugh at her juvenile retort. It was like their usual roles had been reversed. He and Penelo had returned from Bervenia - from Fran and Balthier - almost a week ago, but the Queen was having a hectic week and hadn't been able to see either of them before their usual weekly meeting. Vaan had come alone for once as Penelo had to assist Migelo with something important (she had explained to Vaan the reason she couldn't come in some detail to pass it on to the Queen, but he hadn't really found it worth paying attention for and so didn't listen). As soon as he saw his friend he knew something was off.

"Ashe, what's up? You're distracted and you look like you haven't been sleeping again." He frowned at her, concerned as she lent back in her chair, releasing a long and heavy sigh.

"Vaan, it's nothing. It's just been a bit trying since you left." She held a hand to her face. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" While it seemed her interest had returned, Vaan wasn't going to let her blow him off so easily. He walked around the desk so he was next to her and sat up on the top, ignoring the look Ashe gave him for sitting on her documents. The boy really didn't care about boundaries.

"Ashe, it's me." She glanced up at him, dubiously. "What's going on?" When she remained silent he tried a different tack. "Do I have to go and get Penelo? 'Cos you know I will." That got a smile out of her. If anyone could get her to talk it was Penelo. The girl was a force of nature when she wanted to be.

Finally Ashe relented. "It's a lot of things." She began. "There have been some complications in planning my coronation. A few delegates are being petty and causing a fuss over seating arrangements at the ceremony and a few other ridiculous things. Nothing that can't be corrected in time but tiresome none the less. Also, one of my councillors yesterday… One of the older ones, the ones that don't like you, he brought up the subject of my re-marrying." Vaan pulled a face.

"Already?"

"I wasn't entirely surprised. I knew the topic would be broached at some point, I just didn't think it would be mentioned before I was crowned."

"What exactly did he say?" Ashe sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot just recently.

"That it was my duty as a Queen and as a woman to marry and provide a child and heir. He even had the nerve to say it was for the good of Dalmasca." She scoffed. "I spent two years doing everything I possibly could for 'the good of Dalmasca' while he sat and waited for someone else to do all the hard work and he has the gall to lecture me on my duty. And not just a Queen, as a woman!" Vaan sat quietly for a moment to let her rage subside.

"You could just fire him." He said eventually. Ashe's mouth twitched.

"It's tempting." She smiled. "As I said though, it was going to be spoken of at some point. It was just so tactless." She lowered her head. "I'm not ready, Vaan. It's too soon." Vaan furrowed his brow in contemplation.

"Well, then tell them that." Ashe shook her head.

"It's not as easy as that, Vaan. They have a point. I will need to re-marry and need an heir."

"Sure, but when you want to." He stressed. Ashe glanced up at him. He just didn't understand.

"It is necessary. I am Queen, Vaan."

"Exactly!" He interrupted her. "You're Queen. You don't abuse your power enough, Ashe. It's your decision and your say is final. Ashe, you're only twenty years old! You've got at least another ten years, maybe even fifteen before you need to get really serious about kids. And if your councillors don't like it then tough. Do remember in Giruvegan? There were these Golems there." Ashe nodded in remembrance. "Do you remember they had an attack where they ran at you and charged you down? Well, that's what you need to do with your councillors if they keep bringing this up. Wild charge them!"

Ashe studied her friend, happily sitting on her desk, and started to smile.

"You'd be a terrible diplomat, Vaan." She said. Vaan beamed at her.

"Yeah, but I'll always get what I want." He proclaimed, missing the point entirely. Ashe laughed at him but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel he may have a point. She was young, time was on her side and maybe she did need to be firmer on the subject. It was definitely a strange day when she found herself taking advice from Vaan.

Vaan watched her as she though his words over and he realised there was more this then she had so far said.

"You said it's been hard since we left but this matter only happened yesterday. What else is going on, Ashe?" Ashe bit her thumb. Damn, he was being perceptive today. For once. She didn't really want to tell him her troubles. She didn't really want to tell anyone, but he was her friend and he cared about her. She felt it was only right to be honest with him.

"I haven't been sleeping. Ever since…" She couldn't bring herself to say it so she simply held up her right hand where Rasler's wedding ring now sat. After receiving it back she thought long and hard about whether or not to wear it again. It didn't seem to represent Rasler anymore. She knew she would always love him but she had moved on. It was just a ring now, but she still wanted to honour her lost husband and so chose to wear it on her right hand instead of the more significant left. If anything it reminded her of Balthier now but instead of being a comfort, it felt like it was taunting her.

She stood up and walked out to the balcony and stared out at the hideous wreckage of _The Bahamut._ It had become part of the landscape now but she still didn't like seeing it. Vaan hopped off the desk and came and stood beside her. This is what he came to talk to her about. He just didn't really know how.

Ashe took a breath and held it.

"How is he?" The words were barely above a whisper. It was Vaan's turn to sigh.

"He's okay, I guess. You know Balthier, he puts on a show. He's coping." He added the last part as more of an afterthought but the Queen couldn't prevent her look of curious concern seep through.

"Coping? What do you mean by 'coping'?" Vaan started to appear uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you know… He and Fran have been through a lot. It's be kinda rough." Ashe felt a wave of guilt at her anger with the Sky Pirate. She hadn't known how to imagine him since his note but she certainly didn't picture anguish. Balthier didn't do anguish.

Vaan was looking at her hesitantly. "Ashe," he started, "he's still in love with you." Ashe closed her eyes to hide her emotions.

"Did he tell you that?" Vaan laughed.

"Penelo." He corrected. "She yelled at him until he told her." Despite the pain flaring in her chest, the Queen couldn't help but smile at the image of little Penelo berating the brash Sky Pirate. Balthier always did favour strong women.

Her enjoyment was fleeting however, and she returned to her melancholy.

"Even if that's true," she said, "what good does it do if he will insist on hiding."

"Ashe,-" But Ashe would not let him finish.

"No, Vaan!" She interrupted, her vexation being to bubble over. "You say he still loves me, yet both his words and actions are to the contrary. Do not get my hopes up, for he has clearly chosen his future and I do not seem to feature in it!" She picked up her skirts and swept dramatically from the balcony, back to her desk. Vaan threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, by the Gods! You two are ridiculous!" He hollered. Ashe stopped dead and spun round to fix her friend with uncertain stare. Vaan could get irritated easily but rarely showed any real temper. And to raise your voice to a Queen was dangerous indeed if anyone had heard him. Vaan clearly didn't seem to care though.

"The pair of you are both as bad as each other!" He continued. "He was an idiot and you're mad at him. That's understandable but it's like you're both searching for reasons to not be together. Do you love him?" He stood in front of her not allowing her to escape the subject.

"Vaan,-"

"Ashe, do you love him?" He pressed. He stared at her, face full of question while he waited for her answer. Ashe was so taken aback by his suddenly forceful attitude, it took a moment for her to find her voice.

"Yes." She whispered. Vaan threw his arms outwards and smiled.

"Then what's the problem?! I mean, really Ashe? What's the problem? Just talk to him and everything will be alright." He was grinning at her as if he'd managed to solve all the problems of the world. Ashe sat down heavily into a chair and thought long and hard about his words.

"The skies." She said, plainly. "Even if we could get past this and obtain, dare I say, approval from Dalmasca there is still the small matter of Balthier being a Sky Pirate. He clearly does not wish to give them up and I could never ask him to. Not even for me." She hoped Vaan wouldn't notice how her voice broke on her last sentence. She was in luck as he had seeming gone into a state of contemplation.

"Would you wait for him?" He asked after a minute. Ashe was unsure what he meant by this.

"Wait for him?" Vaan nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I know he loves the sky and the freedom and everything but I doubt he's going to want to do that forever. And if he had something to come back to he might want to settle down earlier then you think." He gave her a boyish smile but she still remained sceptical.

"That's an awfully big risk to take, Vaan." She said. He shrugged.

"It's gotta be worth the chance though. After all, if you don't you'll hate yourself for the rest of your life and drive yourself mad with 'what ifs'." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know I'm right."

Ashe bit her thumb in deliberation as she studied her young friend. He really had grown up since that fateful night in the Garamsythe Waterways. She fixed him with a look and a tug of a smile played at her lips.

"You're pretty mouthy with your Queen today." She observed but not without a touch of humour. Vaan just waved the comment off.

"Then put me in the stocks or the dungeons, whatever, friends don't lie to each other. Family doesn't lie to each other." That made Ashe smile broadly and Vaan in turn. He really was her family now and she his. He, and Penelo, and Aria, and even though Basch was in Archades, there was no one else she could consider as a father-figure. She just had to hope Fran… and Balthier... would still want roles in this family of misfits.

She stood up and hugged Vaan tightly.

"Thank you, Vaan. For everything today."

"Hey, no problem. It's what I'm here for." He said happily as he returned the hug. Ashe pulled back and just smiled at him for a moment. She then, much to Vaan's shock, called out for her guards.

"Aider, Beale, throw Vaan into the dungeons for an hour." She said with an evil smirk. "Punishment for telling off his Queen."

She had to fight to control her laughter, first at her guards surprise and then at Vaan's. As they started to lead him off he began protesting loudly, only for Ashe to smile at him innocently.

"I'm only doing what you told me to, Vaan." She stated. "And you did say I don't abuse my power enough." She shrugged at him with open hands and he glared at her as he was dragged off.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He cried as he was escorted out of the room and Ashe laughed deviously. She called one of the guards back.

"Aider, make it two."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Vaan? Vaan?!" Ashe called out as loud as she possibly dared.

Vaan wasn't in their usual meeting place and it wasn't often he ran late. Ashe cursed under her breath as she searched around the Palace gardens for her friend. It was only four weeks, almost to the day, until her coronation and her days were already beginning to fill from the preparations. This would be the last time they would be able to do this for a while and she wanted to make the most of it. It did cross her mind that he might have been keeping her waiting on purpose, to get his own back for the whole dungeons incident the other week. But she thought she had made it up to him by setting him up on a proper date with Aria, (a date she knew had gone well, Aria was practically dancing when she had returned). No, he had to be here somewhere, she reasoned.

That said, she had been looking for him for ten minutes with no sign of him.

"Curse that boy!" She muttered. "Vaan! Where are you?!"

"Vaan's not coming."

Ashe gasped and held the air in her chest at the sound of the voice from behind her. She hadn't heard that voice in ten months, at least not out loud for she heard it in her head constantly. Could it now be a figment of her imagination? She didn't dare turn around in case she had deceived herself, or perhaps worse; what if she hadn't?

Exhaling slowly, she somehow managed to will her feet to turn and face the person who addressed her. Keeping her eyes down until the last second, Ashe lifted her head and saw Balthier standing before her.

"Hello, Princess." He said to her with a soft smile.

Ashe had forgotten how to breath again He looked just as he did when she last saw him, the only exception being his demeanour. He was evidently nervous at being there. Ashe felt a pang in her chest. It was at once, the most painful and most elating sensation she had ever felt.

She simply stared at him, her mouth ever so slightly agape, for an indefinite length of time, still disbelieving her eyes. Somehow she found her voice, though it didn't sound like hers.

"Are you real?" Her voice quavered. Balthier had been experiencing a similar phenomenon since spying the Queen step out of the shadows where Vaan had said she'd be waiting, but he still couldn't help himself at her question.

"Is that your way of saying you dream of me often?" He grinned at her, his familiar smirk that Ashe knew so well but under her continued, stunned gaze, he faltered and found some humility.

"Yes, I'm here." He said. He felt unable to meet her eyes and yet couldn't look away from them, lost in their beauty and desperate for a glimmer of hope that she was happy to see him. Ashe found herself moving tentatively towards him, her hand outstretched until it was gently touching his chest. She pushed lightly with her fingertips and found that he was solid. He was here. Balthier, her Balthier was here, in front of her and looking at her with the sweetest expression. She felt a smile start to rise on her lips and Balthier was so overjoyed at seeing that smile, he didn't notice the change in her eyes quick enough.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Balthier winced and raised a hand to his cheek where Ashe had slapped him with all her force. "You know, I'm not entirely certain I deserved that!" He said, hotly. The look of utter fury in Ashe's face silenced him before she began hitting his chest and every other part of him she could.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him. "You absolute, utter bastard of a pirate!"

"Ashe, stop!" Balthier looked around, nervously as he tried to fend off her attack, worried her shouting would draw the attentions of the Palace guards. "Princess! Princess, would you please..! Ashe, will you let me explain!" He managed to catch her slim wrists with his hands and Ashe glared at him.

"I thought you'd died!" She shouted, and Balthier felt instantly ashamed. "Do you understand that?! I thought you'd died and I'd never see you again! Do you have any idea what that's like, you heartless son of a bitch!" She felt her eyes burning with potential tears but she didn't care. _'Let them fall.'_ She thought. _'Let him see what he'd done to me.'_

Balthier held Ashe's wrists limply as he stared into her hurt-filled face. "Ashe…" He said softly but she wrenched her hands away before he could continue.

"Don't 'Ashe' me! Don't you dare 'Ashe' me! You bastard!" She cried again. "Do have any idea how much I loved you? How much I still -" Her emotions got the better of her, and she clasped a hand to her mouth to hold in the sob that was filling her body. She turned away from him, to shield herself while she tried to regain some composure, but also so she could hide her shame at letting her words, her feelings escape in such a way.

Balthier stared at her back, feeling helpless and thoroughly ashamed of himself, (two sensations he rarely felt and didn't much care for) but his head was swimming at her words. It was the closest either of them had come to telling the other how they really felt about each other, (Balthier didn't think he could count his admission while Ashe was asleep) and even though she was clearly upset with him, his heart leapt to hear it. If only they could get past this moment.

"Ashe -" He started again but she held up a finger for quiet until she was ready. When she lowered her hand, he tried once more.

"Ashe, I'm sorry." He said, as heartfelt as he possibly could. "I am so, so sorry. For everything. For _The Bahamut_, for not letting you know I was alive, for being away so long, for the ring, the note, all of it. But most of all, I'm sorry if I ever made you believe that I didn't care you. Because I do, Ashe. So much."

Ashe screwed up her eyes to fight back the tears and lowered her hand, desperate for air. Her body shook as she took several deep, stabilising breaths. He sounded so honest, Gods, she wanted to forgive him. She stilled as she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder and she could sense him directly behind her. Her animosity towards him gave way to longing and before she could stop herself, Ashe had spun on her heel and thrown herself against Balthier's chest.

She gripped him fiercely and every single feeling flooded back to her. He was so warm. The familiar scent of gunpowder filled her senses and she felt right. This felt right.

Balthier was momentarily startled when she embraced him. The speed at which she turned, he had been expecting another slap but when her slender body met his, his heart stopped, only for it to restart at five times it's normal pace. He wrapped his arms around her and dared to relax. Gods, he loved her. She fitted against him so perfectly and her silken hair teased at his face as he breathed her in. He was never letting this woman go again.

They held each other. A minute felt like the whole night and Balthier was more than happy to stay this way forever. That is, until Ashe was able to speak again.

"Where were you?"

He sighed and Ashe felt his body stiffen in her hold. With reluctance, he stepped back out of her arms and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is there somewhere we can talk that's less…open?" He asked, and then with a touch of his more usual flair, "I'd hate to be interrupted mid-story, Princess. You know how I love the sound of my own voice" He added a small wink.

Ashe snorted in amusement and nodded. Instinctively, she reached for his hand - a habit she had picked up from being constantly dragged around by Vaan - but she flinched and pulled back as their fingers met. Her eyes shot up in apology but Balthier just smiled at her.

"It's alright. I don't expect you to be there yet." He said, understanding. Ashe returned his smile sadly, and gestured for him to follow her.

The Queen led Balthier to a small stone pavilion. It wasn't completely private but it was certainly better then where they were previously. It also had benches for them to sit, a fact Ashe was grateful for as she wasn't sure how much longer her trembling legs could hold her.

As she sat, Balthier began to fidget, sitting, then standing and pacing. Hands on his face, in his hair, playing with his earrings. It was hard for him, to tell the whole story, to relive the crash and speak of his injuries. He did enough of that in his nightmares. Ashe watched the Pirate struggle, as if he was tormented and she didn't like seeing him this way. As he passed by her, she reached out and took his hand, not feeling the urge to pull away this time, but the need to reassure him. She looked up into his eyes, compassionately.

"It's alright, Balthier." She said. "Just take your time."

He gripped her hand, thankful for it, and sat down next to her. He could do this, he thought, so long as Ashe was here. Letting out a sigh, he slowly began to recite the tale of the last ten months. He left nothing out, nothing about his injuries, or about Camille and Moes, or life in Allaquoia. He didn't look at her as he spoke, choosing to fix his gaze on his feet. He stopped as he reached his goodbyes with the Merchants at the sound of sob, and he turned to see tears streaming down his Princess's face. Immediately, his hand came up to brush them away and he held her face, tenderly.

"I had no idea." She said in a broken voice. She closed her eyes as Balthier's thumb stroked her cheek, lovingly. She had missed him so much and brought her hand up to cover his. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't fight her feelings anymore. She leant forward and Balthier moved to meet her in a sweet and emotional kiss.

Her entire body tingled as if it was coming back to life but her mind began to cloud over with desire. It felt so wonderful to be kissing him again, slow and controlled, but filled with passion. It was like coming home.

When they broke apart for air, Balthier rested his forehead against hers and let out a long, shuddering breath and beamed at her. He actually felt giddy at this moment.

"Gods, I've missed you so much." He breathed and Ashe let out a small laugh.

"And I you." She affirmed and Balthier pulled her into him for an intense embrace. "Your story's not over yet though, Pirate." She murmured in his ear. "What happened between Allaquoia and coming back for _The Strahl_?" Balthier coughed and let her go, his hand moving to rub his neck, a habit he shared with Vaan when he didn't know how to answer something.

"We were in Archades." He confessed. Ashe's jaw dropped.

"Archades?" She repeated and he nodded. "What were you doing in Archades? You hate that place." Balthier shifted and looked embarrassed.

"We went to sort out my family's estate." He said, heavily. "I had to do it. I needed to say goodbye to the old man." Ashe's heart went out to him and she reached over to stroke his face. It was the first time she noticed the scar that ran across his temple, a souvenir of _The Bahamut_, and she traced it gently.

"So, what's to become of it?" She asked. This time, Balthier appeared bashful.

"As strange as it may seem, I'm probably going to keep it." He said to her. "It did use to be home. Before everything when started going wrong, I did love it there. It took going back to remind me there was more to that place then my father. Plus, there are people who live there who are dependant on the place and are used to running it on their own, I can't deny them a home. And if Fran and I ever need somewhere to hide out, it's not a bad place to lay low." Ashe smiled at him again. He really was a puzzle sometimes.

"How is Fran?" She asked, her thoughts turning to the Viera for the first time that evening.

"She's good. She says hello." He grinned at her. "She misses you." Realisation struck the Queen.

"If you were in Archades, why didn't Basch or Larsa tell me?" She frowned, unwilling to believe Basch would keep something so important from her. Balthier rubbed his neck again.

"They didn't know we were in Archades." He admitted. This left Ashe even more confused.

"But Basch and Fran… They… She…" She didn't really know what they were but she knew there was something there. Balthier scoffed.

"Is a total hypocrite!" He finished her sentence. "She wouldn't go and see him. She has tonight finally, Vaan took her to Archades in _The Promise_ earlier today, but you wouldn't believe the amount of grief she gave me about not coming to see you." He shook his head in exasperation.

Ashe bit her lip. The conversation had naturally lead them to a subject she needed answers to more then anything, but she also knew they were answers that could hurt her more then anything else said this night. She steeled herself and pushed forward.

"Balthier, why didn't you come back when you could?" Balthier threw her a glance and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "I got injured. I could barely move for a month, barely walk for weeks after that. I started to convince myself you wouldn't want to see me, that you were better off without me. Your mind plays tricks on you when you're stuck in one place, Ashe. I know it's not a very good excuse but the truth is… I was afraid. I'm sorry." Ashe shook her head.

"What about everything you said to me, the morning of the battle? That you weren't going anywhere, that this was worth going against everyone for?" She felt bad for letting some anger into her voice but she was still fairly angry with him. He made her believe one thing yet his actions proved another. Balthier fixed her with his own stare.

"And if you recall you were the one saying about how much opposition there would be to a relationship between us." He shot back. "I thought I might be seen as some sort of a threat. I wasn't sure you would want to see me once you were Queen. I wasn't sure you'd think I was worth the effort."

"Of course you're worth the effort!" Ashe was now shouting at him. "But am I too you? You prefer to run, to take to the skies and live the life of a Sky Pirate!"

"I would give that all up in heartbeat if it meant being with you!" Balthier had raised his own voice to meet hers.

"I would never ask that of you! I would never want you to stop being who you are!"

"But I would though." He said, much more softly and he took her shaking shoulders in his steady hands. "Ashe, don't you understand? All this time without you I have been an absolute wreck. A shell of the man I used to be. Just ask Fran, she'll tell you. I need you in my life, Ashe and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to make that happen. If that means giving up the sky and Fran and being a pirate, then I will!" He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, Ashelia."

Ashe was so grateful to Balthier for holding her shoulders because at his admission of love for her, she very nearly lost all feeling in her legs. She wanted to burst into tears with happiness. Instead, she reached up for his face and pulled his lips to hers.

The kiss was pure ecstasy, Ashe thought she could drink him in forever. Nothing else mattered to her because he loved her. It was much more frenzied than their earlier kiss, every touch of his tongue on hers sending shivers through to her very core. She could barely register her fingers in his hair, or his hands on her back and her own hair as she pressed her body to his. Eventually they had to break apart and as Ashe tried to bring herself together, she couldn't help but notice, with some amusement, the effect it had on the Sky Pirate. Balthier swallowed hard, and his eyes had gone foggy as he attempted to find some air and refocus.

"I'm sorry, what where you saying?" He asked in a shaky voice. Ashe had to laugh.

"I didn't actually say anything." She replied with a smile. Balthier still wasn't completely back with her so Ashe brought him to attention with her next words. "I love you too, Balthier."

The widest, goofiest smile spread across Balthier's face as he pulled her into a hug. "I meant what I said." He whispered into her hair. "I'd give it all up for you."

"And I meant what I said." She countered. "I don't want you to stop being who you are. I don't want you to resent me, to trap you in a Palace like a caged bird." She placed a hand to his face and looked into his eyes. "But I would wait for you. Until you know you're ready, I'll wait for you." For once in his life, Balthier didn't know what to say.

"You'd do that for me?" Ashe nodded. "But what about Dalmasca?" The Queen quirked her mouth in thought.

"Dalmasca is my life," she said, "but I believe I can find room in my heart for both of you." She kissed him lightly. "It might not be easy, but we'll make it work. I love you." Balthier just stared at her.

"I don't deserve you." He breathed. Ashe flashed him a wicked grin.

"Well, I could have told you that!" They laughed together and sat down on the bench, still holding each other.

"Well, at least the others will stop giving us grief now." Balthier said after a while. "Penelo yelled at me." He confessed.

"I heard. Vaan yelled at me." Balthier turned to his Love in surprise.

"He didn't?!" Ashe nodded. "Well, I never. You didn't let him get away with it, did you?"

"I threw him in the dungeons." Balthier laughed louder than she'd ever heard. "Only for a couple of hours." Balthier wiped at his eyes.

"Oh Ashe, I love you so much." Still sniggering, he leant over to kiss her once more. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked when they pulled apart. Ashe thought about it.

"Did you have anywhere to stay tonight?" She asked, with a glint in her eye. Balthier surveyed her with a smirk.

"Not exactly what I meant but I do like your way of thinking." He let out a long, theatrical sigh and he rubbed his chin. "Well, _The Strahl_'s docked over in the Aerodrome, but it is such a walk. If you can recommend somewhere closer..?" He finished with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Ashe stood and took his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the hidden way into the Palace. I've got a feeling you may be needing it."

And with them both beaming, Ashe lead Balthier back to her chambers, where they both had the best night's sleep they had had in months.

Together, in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

Ashe was dozing, happily.

Realising a content sigh, she turned and faced inwards, towards her chosen pillow, and in doing so she heard a deep chuckle from above.

"Careful, Princess. To the outsider, that is looking very suggestive." She and Balthier were sitting under one of the great oak trees found in the gardens of the Bunansa estate. Ashe was taking a nap, her head in Balthier's lap, while he reclined against it's mighty trunk, playing with her hair and reading to her. It was a moment of peace, just the two of them, away from the world.

It had been three and half years since Ashe had been crowned Queen and so much had changed in that short time. Ashe had proven herself a worthy ruler, establishing Dalmasca as a key trading destination between Archadia and Rozarria, (close friendships with both Larsa and Al-Cid Margrace aiding in that endeavour) and with the aid of her citizens, she had managed to rebuild the country to how it was in it's prime. Four years after the fall of _The Bahamut_, the only remaining signs that the country had been under occupation were the now former Archadian soldiers who had chosen to make their lives there.

Life had changed for all of them. For Penelo, being 'Ambassador For The People' had gradually morphed into a real role as Ashe relied on the young woman to speak for her citizens and gage their opinions on her decisions on what was best for their country. Though she would still find time to join the Sky Pirates for the occasional adventure, her dedication to the role had allowed her to become a much respected and revered figure on both the streets and in the Palace. Together, she and Ashe had been successful in establishing orphanages for the children of Rabanastre, (a task helped by Balthier donating a large part of his family's wealth to the cause) and even though her status had increased, she still remained the same sweet, approachable person she had always been.

Penelo's relationship with Tomaj had, unfortunately, been a stormy one. They were constantly on-again/off-again and every time they broke up she would have to do everything she could to prevent Vaan and Balthier from going and 'having words' with the bartender. She knew they would never really do anything, they only threatened because they loved her, but it was still wearisome all the same. She was currently seeing an Archadian diplomat who held a similar role to Larsa as she did to Ashe, but all her friends knew it was only a matter of time before she found her way back to Tomaj, for despite their tempestuous relationship, the pair were very much in love.

Of all of the six members of the party who had travelled Ivalice to save Dalmasca, Vaan was probably the one who had changed the most. In many ways he remained exactly the same as he was when they first met but he had also grown up dramatically. He never truly become a sky pirate as he had always said he would, and this was in part because of his loyalty to Ashe and his unwillingness to leave Penelo (who was reluctant to keep leaving Rabanastre for long periods of time, due her new-found responsibilities), but also because it was clear to all that he had fallen head over heels in love with Aria. He didn't want to be away from her for longer then necessary.

He still got to fly, though. Ashe continued to utilise him for any errands throughout Ivalice he wished to do for her and if the Queen ever needed to travel to Archadia or Bhujerba, Vaan was the first person she would ask.

His relationship with Aria had gone from strength to strength and much to everyone's surprise the two of them had actually gotten married eighteen months ago. There were still stories being told about how ridiculously drunk Ashe and Balthier had gotten at the reception. Ashe thought she would never live it down, Balthier vowed to make sure she didn't.

Basch remained in Archades, diligently at Lord Larsa's side. Through a series of intentional slips however, the truth was gradually becoming revealed as the young Emperor had decided Ashe's former Captain deserved to finally be recognised for who he was and not have to continue to life his under a false identity. Basch would grumble that this was because of Vaan and Penelo's, and later Balthier's continued campaign with their constant 'Basch Lives' graffiti that they left everywhere they went. Secretly, he was pleased not to have to live the lie anymore, and while he was still referred to as Judge Gabranath, for formality's sake, everyone knew that he was Basch fon Ronsenburg; a much honoured Knight of Dalmasca and Archadia.

Of course, Basch had been overjoyed to discover Fran was alive and they too had rekindled their romance, much to Penelo's delight and Balthier's (pretend) dismay. Though they were much more reserved about it then her partner was with his. Whenever Balthier was in Rabanastre with the Queen, Fran would usually come to Archades to be with Basch. It took a little time but the two Pirates manage to work out a good balance between their time together in the skies and their time with their respective Loves. Balthier's family fortune, combined with being involved with two very senior government officials meant pirating took a backseat to shear adventure, but Fran and Balthier still found plenty to satisfy them.

As for Ashe and Balthier, their relationship had become the worst kept secret in the Palace history. While it was still the case that many of Ashe's councillors and ambassadors remained oblivious, the Palace staff were very much in the know. That fact that, in the beginning, Balthier had gone around and introduced himself to them all had not helped. Ashe knew he was very amiable when he wanted to be, but even she was impressed at how quickly he had won them all over. Her mother's former handmaiden, Erez, who thought of Ashe as a daughter and much to the Queen's enjoyment, terrified Balthier more then Basch ever could, but after seeing that the Pirate did truly love Her Majesty, she gave him a little bit of room to breathe. As a result, the two lovers became less and less subtle about feeling the need to hide their love, and about a year into their relationship, it had become fairly common to find men's shirts in with the Queen's laundry.

At Vaan's suggestion, Ashe had crushed any further attempts from her councillors from pressurising her to re-marry with a powerful speech, reminding them just exactly who was Queen and that she had not fought for the throne simply to wed and breed. She was a young woman and she would be the one to make the decision who to marry and when. Aria had reported that the Queen had left the elderly man who had questioned her before, quaking in his boots. Balthier and Vaan were just upset that they weren't there to see it for themselves.

Ashe's biggest concern in regards to her relationship with Balthier was how her fellow countrymen would feel about their Queen hoping to one day marry an Archadian Sky Pirate. There were no laws preventing her from doing so if she wished but she did not want her people to detest her for simply following her heart. After sending Penelo and Vaan out into the streets to feel out her people's thoughts on the matter, Ashe was both pleasantly surprised and relieved when they reported back that the majority of her citizens had no issue with her choice. In fact, they would respect the Queen more for not being politically motivated in such an important decision. When Penelo had come back to Ashe and spoke of a woman who had told her that marrying for love was a basic Hume right, Ashe became so emotional, she sent for the woman to come to the Palace at once so she could thank her for her kind words in person.

Balthier did indeed hold onto his family home and grounds. It became Fran's home whenever she stayed in Archades and more than that, it became a getaway place for Ashe and Balthier. Whenever the Queen had to come to the Imperial City, she would always schedule an extra day or two so that she and her man could hide away from the world and her office. Doctor Cid had installed the estate with some of the best security the man could afford and invent so it was safe enough for the Queen to stay with the bare minimum of protection, and the place was large enough for them to have all the privacy they wanted.

It was on one of these days that found Ashe groaning, and lifting her head away from his legs to glare at Balthier for disturbing her.

"You know, for a man with his head in the clouds, it's startling just how often your mind is in the gutter." She said as she settled back into her original position. Balthier laughed at the oxymoronic nature of her comment.

"You're the one making all the moves, Princess." He grinned down at her. "Are you actually trying to seduce me out here, under this tree?" He gave her a wink. "It wouldn't be the first time." Ashe looked up him through half-lidded eyes.

"Balthier, please, I'm just trying to get some rest." She sighed.

"So that's a no, then?" Ashe couldn't stop her smile at the slightly despondent tone in his voice.

"It's a no, Balthier. For now at least."

"Ah, no matter then." Balthier shrugged off his disappointment. "Now that you're awake though, I've been meaning to ask you something." Even with her eyes shut, the Queen lifted her eyebrows in question.

"Oh?"

"Oh, indeed. I've been meaning to talk about your birthday next week." Ashe groaned.

"Don't remind me. I've already had more meetings and dress fittings with my events organiser for my party then I care for. I much prefer our private gathering, just the eight of us. And Larsa, if he can this year." She said, referring to their self-made family of herself, Balthier, Vaan, Aria, Penelo, Tomaj (when he and Penelo were together), Fran and Basch. After Ashe's mandatory birthday ball for the dignitaries of Ivalice, she always had a smaller event, just her and the people she loved.

"Same here, they're usually much more raucous. You're wonderful when you let your hair down." He lifted her hand to his lips and Ashe beamed at the praise. "I'm making it my mission to get Basch drunk this year."

"You're on." They sat in a content silence, quietly laughing at the image of a drunken Basch. Ashe sighed.

"Twenty-four." She said, heavily.

"You're getting old, Princess." Ashe raised her eyebrows at the smirking Pirate, knowing full well he was three years her senior. "It makes you think." He said, wistfully before continuing with his usual bounce. "Anyway, what would you like for your birthday this year?" Ashe smiled. Every year he had asked her this she had given him the same answer and he knew this year would be no different.

"Just you." She replied, and he looked down at her, adoringly.

"Always, my love." He said softly. "Actually, I did have something, but thinking about it I might give it to you now." Ashe started to sit up to tell him not to spoil the surprise, but she was also torn with wanting the gift as well. It didn't matter however, as Balthier was already rooting around in his pocket for the mysterious item. Eventually, he pulled out something small and glittering.

"There we go. I found this last time I was here. It belonged to my mother and my grandmother before her. I just thought it was far to beautiful to be locked away in a box. It deserves to be worn, and I think she would have agreed with me." He handed her a small ring and Ashe was moved by the sentiment.

"Your mother's?" She repeated and he nodded, smiling at her. "I'm honoured. Thank you." She kissed him gently and lay back down to examine the ring. It was beautiful and utterly unique, Ashe had never seen a stone like the one set in it before. On initial appearances, it looked just like a diamond yet every time she twirled the ring, the stone would flash a different colour, never settling on just one. It looked like a rainbow and it had her completely hypnotised.

"Balthier, it's beautiful." She said after a moment.

"It was her engagement ring."

Time stopped. Ashe's eyes flicked up as she processed his words and the full impact of the meaning behind them. Inhaling sharply, she sat bolt upright, clutching the ring to her chest. Was he…?

Ashe found she was breathing heavily, as if she had been running. She whirled around to face him and saw Balthier was looking back at her with the smallest, yet sweetest smile on his lips and a look his eyes she could only describe as hope. They could only look at each other, the air charged with the unspoken understanding between them. Balthier spoke first.

"You told me you'd wait for me, until I was ready." He said, never breaking her gaze. "I think I've been ready for a while now and I was just waiting for the right moment. The right way to put it into words. And then I found my mother's ring." Ashe finally managed to look away, down to the ring she was holding in her hand. It was only at that point that she realised she had been holding her breath.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had dared to dream of it, only in passing so as not to let such a silly, girlish fantasy consume her, but she had known she had wanted to marry him ever since their first night together in Balfonheim so long ago. On reflection, he had been spending more and more time in Rabanastre, and she remembered the flutter she felt in her stomach upon seeing the adoring look on Balthier's face a few months back, when he held Grace, Vaan and Aria's newborn daughter, for the first time. Her heart had skipped a beat at that sight and she couldn't stop herself wishing for their own future together.

Ashe was pulled back from these memories by Balthier's voice.

"I hadn't been aware of it, but Fran recently told me that, for the last year or so, I'd been referring to Rabanastre as 'home'." He sighed fondly and shook his head. "That blasted woman always know these things are coming before I do and she never has the good graces to tell me." He looked back into her eyes and for the first time, Ashe saw a shadow of a frown cross his face.

"Ashe, you haven't moved or said anything for about three minutes now. You're starting to make me nervous." Ashe swallowed.

"I…" She couldn't find her voice. She looked down at the ring again and then back to him, and she felt her mouth tug upwards into the start of a smile and had to blink to hold back the tears she felt forming. They were tears of pure joy. Balthier seemed to sense this and cupped her head with his hand, pulling her to him.

"Rabanastre is home, because it's where you are. Tell me again, what do you want for your birthday?" Ashe's throat was dry.

"Just you." She managed to say. Balthier beamed at her.

"And you'll have me. Forever, if that's what you want. Ashe, I love you." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Ashe let out a splutter of a laugh as the first tear fell down her cheek and she kissed him. He met her advances with equal passion, gripping her tightly, never wanting to let her go. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, his heart beating wildly and tried to focus.

"You know, that's not actually an answer." He said with a grin. Ashe let out a second laugh.

"Shut up, you stupid Pirate. Of course it's an answer!" She captured his eyes. "Yes." She whispered and Balthier held her tight.

"Thank you." He sighed. Even for a man with his own airship, he didn't think he could ever get higher than this moment. Eventually, they relinquished their hold on each other and Ashe made to take off her wedding ring (something she wore out of pure habit) and replace it with Balthier's engagement ring. She stopped and frowned in confusion, however, when she realised she wasn't wearing it. She never took it off. Remembering who she was with, she glanced up to see Balthier's perfectly innocent expression. A little too innocent. She fixed him with narrow eyes but was unable to top the grin that was spreading onto her lips.

"Balthier, I appear to be missing my wedding ring?" Balthier flicked his eyes down to her hand.

"Huh, how about that?" He remarked casually. "Good thing you don't need it any more then." Ashe had to admit, she was impressed.

"How, in the world, did you manage to get it off me?" She asked as he slid his own ring onto her finger, making her heart leap with the simply action. It fit perfectly. Balthier gave his fiancé a self-assured smirk.

"Ashe, please, I'm a pirate. I wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't now how to get a women's jewellery away from her without her knowledge." He kissed her. "And I, my love, am one of the best there is."

Ashe looked at Balthier, straight into his eyes, could feel his heart beating underneath his shirt and smiled knowing it beat only for her, and that the heart that he had stolen from her so long ago, beat only for him in turn.

She stroked his face and smiled at him. "Yes, Balthier." She said, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes, you are."

And they sat underneath the tree, nestled together, knowing there was nothing in the world that could ever touch them.


End file.
